Ben
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Charlie's past comes back to haunt in him, changing the course of his life, and Bella's, too. Set early BD AU. On temp hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-set in early BD before the infamous wedding. **_

_**This is a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry!**_

**Chapter One-The Kid**

Charlie was already running late when there was a knock at the door. He wasn't in the best of moods. He'd just had another run in with his daughter and her sycophantic boyfriend. God, he hated Edward Cullen with a passion. The obsequious little dipshit was all charm and polite smiles on the surface, but Charlie was sure that if you peeled away his refined layers it would reveal an unctuous, toadying little creep underneath. The boy's eyes were so old, they didn't match his young face. The way he would become so still at times, almost like a marble statue. It wasn't natural. If there was a way for him to prise his precious daughter away from the little tick, he would gladly do it, but all his attempts so far had done nothing but make her cling tighter to Cullen and his equally brown-nosing family.

It had to be the money; Charlie decided as he shrugged on his jacket in his haste to answer the door. Whoever was knocking was particularly insistent. The loud rapping was getting on his last nerve.

"I'm coming." Charlie yelled irritably.

The knocking stopped just as he reached the door. With a scowl on his face, Charlie pulled the door open to find a small boy standing all alone on his doorstep like a little foundling. The poor mite was shivering with cold. He only had on a thin jacket. A lanyard dangled around neck; a small white envelope was clipped to it. Abandoned on the ground beside the boy was a black holdall.

"What the hell?" Charlie mumbled under his breath. He peered down at the small boy, wondering who would be wicked enough to dump their child on the police chief's doorstep. Poor kid! He was going to have to ring the social services…. but first things first.

"Hey, kid." Charlie said gruffly. "What's your name?"

The scared little boy looked up at him with big eyes wide with anxiety. They were a deep rich brown, the colour of melted chocolate, framed with thick black lashes. They were familiar, too familiar…a lump formed in his throat as he was cast back into the distant past. Suddenly it wasn't the unknown boy standing on his front porch, it was his daughter. Four-year-old Bella, stood nervously gazing up at him with identical wide brown eyes, filled with the same anxiety as the boys. It was her first official visit to Forks to stay with him during the summer vacation.

Charlie blinked and the image of his young daughter disappeared. It was just him and the scared little boy again. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and hunkered down in front of the boy so they were more on each other's level.

"My name's Charlie. Do you know your name?"

The small boy nodded mutely. His dark brown fringe fell into his eyes and he flicked it away nervously with his small hand.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Charlie tried again.

"Ben." The boy whispered.

"Ben." Charlie echoed him, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Ben."

Ben just shuffled nervously in response. His little fingers fiddled with the lanyard hanging around his neck.

"Can I see?" Charlie asked.

Ben hesitated before nodding. He tensed when Charlie reached out and gently lifted the lanyard from around his neck. He looked at the little envelope clipped to it and saw his name scrawled across it. So, whoever had left this poor child on his doorstep knew him somehow! Charlie tried to keep his anger toward the parents of Ben contained. He didn't want to alarm the poor kid.

"You better come in." He said when he saw Ben shiver again.

Ben hesitated, his big brown eyes reflecting his misery. He was so frightened. Charlie gentled his tone and motioned for him to come in again. "You must be hungry." He pointed out.

That did it! Ben shuffled quickly inside, before waiting just inside the hallway, his back pressed against the wall.

"It's okay. You don't need to be scared. It's this way." Charlie took the lead, wishing that Bella was with him. It would probably make the kid feel more at ease with a female in the house. "This is the kitchen." He continued as he kept up a stream of chatter to keep Ben calm. "You sit right there." He pointed to one of the chairs. Ben did as he was told and climbed onto it, his eyes still round with nerves. "Good lad." Charlie fumbled around in the cupboards and pulled out a packet of chips. Junk food? Probably not a good idea, but it was the best he could do at short notice. "Do you want some juice? I've got some orange…."

Charlie popped open the packet of potato chips and passed them to Ben. Ben gripped the packet tightly in his fist and began to shove the chips in as if he hadn't eaten for a week. Charlie then poured some orange juice into a glass and that soon went the way of the chips. Ben gulped the juice down, nearly choking in his haste.

"Slow down there, kid." Charlie warned him.

Ben froze, his small hands shaking around the glass. Charlie regretted sounding so sharp. The poor boy probably thought he was being told off. "It's okay, Ben. It's just better if you take your time."

Ben looked at him with the large brown eyes that reminded him so much of Bella, before lifting the glass to his lips and slurping the rest of the orange, slower this time. Charlie gave him a nod of encouragement while concentrating on the envelope he had detached from the lanyard Ben had worn around his neck.

Charlie sliced open the envelope. Inside was a short note, written in the same harried scrawl. He scanned the words quickly and his stomach lurched in disbelief.

"_Charlie,_

_He's yours. I can't look after him anymore. I tried. But it's too much. He's a good kid. He'll be no trouble. _

_Faith."_

Charlie gulped in a huge breath as he re-read the letter again and again. Faith? The Faith he had a one-night stand with over four years ago at that police conference in Seattle? That Faith? It had been a one-time thing. They had gone their separate ways in the morning and he hadn't heard from her since. He couldn't remember her last name or anything about her.

"Oh shit!" He mumbled as fine perspiration broke out on his brow. He glanced at Ben, who was stared back at him anxiously. "Wait there, Ben. I've just got to make a call." He said, before stumbling from the room.

* * *

After the tense argument she'd had with Charlie that morning, Bella wasn't in the mood to be magnanimous when he called to say he needed her to come home immediately. At first, she assumed he was calling to apologise, but instead he launched into pleas for her to just come straight home. He wouldn't even give an explanation as to why. If he hadn't sounded so upset, she might have made him sweat a little. The only saving grace was it gave her a convenient excuse to escape Alice's clutches. The little psychic was suffering with wedding fever, she had become obsessed with finding Bella the perfect dress. Anyone would think she was the bride to be, not vice versa.

The journey home wasn't pleasant. Bella hated driving the battle tank that Edward had bought for her. The Mercedes Guardian looked plush and luxuriant on the outside, but the bullet proof glass and steel interior disguised its true purpose. God, she missed her truck. It had been convenient-too convenient-that her truck would wheeze its last wheeze just weeks after she and Edward had agreed to their lopsided compromise, one detail of which was that he was allowed to replace her truck when it passed on. Edward swore it was only to be expected; the old Chevy had lived a long, full life and then expired of natural causes, according to him. And, of course, she had no way to verify his story or to try and raise the truck from the dead on her own. Her favourite mechanic…

Bella stopped the thought cold as she parked behind Charlie's cruiser on the drive. Trying not to think of her erstwhile best friend, she climbed out of the Mercedes, relieved to escape its murky confines. She was so done with the stares and whispers that followed whenever she drove the damn thing. Shaking her head to rid herself of her gloomy thoughts, she went to confront Charlie.

* * *

Bella stared at the note, then stared at the kid munching his way through a bag of popcorn. He had already eaten his way through two bags of chips and drunk half a carton of orange juice by the time she'd arrived. The boy was so full of sugar she was surprised he wasn't bouncing off the walls.

"How did this happen?" She whispered.

Charlie gave her a searching look. "Ren and I have been divorced for years, Bells. I never claimed to be a monk."

Bella glared at him. "That's not what I meant."

"I need to go." Charlie said, getting up.

"Go?" Bella asked in alarm. "Go where?"

"Just keep an eye on him for me." Charlie was already pulling on his jacket.

"Him? Dad, you can't just take off." Bella whisper yelled at him.

"His name is Ben." Charlie glanced uneasily in Ben's direction before striding out of the kitchen.

Bella hurried after him. "You can't just take off and leave me with him. He doesn't know me. I don't know him. He's scared. I- "

"It won't be for long, kiddo. I promise." Charlie hastened out the door before she could respond.

* * *

"….and Sue stopped by today." Billy's voice was loud, hard to ignore. As always. "Amazing woman. She's tougher than grizzlies, that one. I don't know how she deals with that daughter of hers, though. Now, Sue, she would have made one hell of a wolf. Leah's more of a wolverine." He chuckled at his own jibe.

Jacob didn't respond. He stared moodily into the distance. Most days that bugged Billy, but today he seemed to let it go as he continued to witter on about Leah.

"Seth's a lot easier. Of course, you were easier than your sisters, too, until…well you have more to deal with than they did."

Jacob sighed, long and deep, and stared out the window.

Billy was quiet for a second too long. "We got a letter today."

Jacob could tell that this was the subject his father had been avoiding. "A letter?"

"A…wedding invitation."

Every muscle in his body locked into place. A feather of heat seemed to brush down his back. He held onto the table to keep his hands steady.

Billy went on like he hadn't noticed. "There's a note inside that's addressed to you. I didn't read it." He pulled a thick ivory envelope from where it was wedged between his leg and the side of the wheelchair. He laid it on the table between them. "You probably don't need to read it. Doesn't really matter what it says."

Jacob glared at his father, annoyed at his lame attempt at reverse psychology. He yanked the envelope off the table. It was some heavy, stiff paper. Expensive. Too fancy for Forks. The card inside was the same, too done up and formal. He knew that Bella had nothing to do with it. There was no sign of her personal taste in the layers of see-through, petal printed pages. Jacob bet she didn't like it at all. He didn't bother to read the words, not even to see the date. He didn't care.

There was a piece of thick ivory paper folded in half with his name handwritten in black ink on the back. He didn't recognise the handwriting, but it was as fancy as the rest of it. Jacob scowled, wondering briefly if the leech was into gloating.

He flipped it open.

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice._

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob._

_Thank you-for her-for everything. _

_Edward._

"Jake, you're gonna break the table." Billy said. He was staring at his left hand.

Jacob's fingers were clamped down on the wood hard enough that it really was in danger. He managed to loosen them one by one, concentrating on this action alone, and then clenched his hands together so he couldn't break anything.

"Jake, where are you going?" Billy demanded.

Jacob was already up from the table, shrugging out of his t-shirt as he stood. He punched the front door out of his way as he ran outside, only to be confronted with Bella standing in front of a flashy Mercedes sedan. To his surprise she was holding the hand of a small boy he didn't immediately recognise.

For one second-for one brief span of time-he felt elation rush through him. She was here. She had come to tell him that she had changed her mind. She wasn't going to marry the leech after all. _She had chosen him_…. a smile was already forming on his lips, right before he caught the flash of the gaudy diamond ring that the bloodsucker had given her, when she raised her hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jacob stalled, his smile turning into an angry scowl of disappointment. "Have you come here to say goodbye again?" He snapped.

"What?" Bella looked at him in confusion.

"Oh my god!" Jacob laughed harshly. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Jacob saw the same bewilderment cross her pretty face. She really didn't know that the bloodsucker had sent the invitation. He didn't know whether that made him feel better or worse. He sucked in a deep breath and looked at her properly, finally taking notice of the little boy who was clinging to her hand for dear life.

"Where did the kid come from?" He asked.

Bella gave him a tentative smile as she drew the little boy forward. "This is Ben." She said, introducing him. "Ben, this is my best friend in the whole world. This is Jacob."

_Best friend! Those words cut like a knife. They had gone beyond friends!_

Ben looked anxiously up at Bella, before glancing at Jacob. He sucked in his lower lip and held up his small hand to wave. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Jacob replied lamely. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Bella enquiringly. "Are you babysitting or something?"

Bella shook her head, her brow creased with worry. "Kinda…. I need your help. Dad's been gone hours. He won't answer his phone. I don't know what to do." The words burst out of her like a flood. "I was going to call Edward, then I thought he'd be useless with this. He's not used to kids…and you've always been great with them."

"Bells, slow down." Jacob cut through her babble. "What's going on? Where did the ki…Ben come from." He threw a weak smile in the boy's direction.

"I don't know." Bella confessed quietly. "Dad wasn't making much sense before he took off. But I…I think…" She paused, swallowing thickly. Her brown eyes flashed with concern as she glanced down at Ben. Ben looked back up at her again, with the same chocolate brown eyes as hers. "Ben's my brother." She said aloud for the first time as she returned her attention to Jacob. "Jake, I have a brother!"

"Jeez!" Jacob brushed his fingers through his messy hair as he stared at Bella in shock. He watched as an almost maternal expression crossed her face. She ducked down and picked Ben up, holding him against her hip protectively. A lump lodged in his throat at how similar the two of them looked. Ben had the same pale skin as Bella's, the same shade of brown hair, and the eyes…. those incredible eyes.

"You better come in, Bells." He said huskily. "It's cold out here."

A relieved smile crossed Bella's face. "Thank you." She murmured gratefully.

Jacob nodded, the lump in his throat prevented him from responding. Just a few minutes ago he was about to turn wolf and disappear into the wilds forever. But just like that, Bella came crashing back into his life, stopping him. It had to mean something. It just had to.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Jacob followed them inside.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!**_

**Chapter Two**

Billy was shocked when he got his first good look at the small boy. He was so much like Bella facially that it was like seeing a reflection of her at the same age. There could be no doubts that this child was Charlie's, just looking at him was enough to quell them.

"And how long did you say he'd been gone?" He asked Bella.

"Hours." Bella replied anxiously. "I've tried calling his cell. It just goes straight to voice mail. I tried the station. No one's seen him. I'm really worried something's happened to him." She lowered her gaze to the trembling boy clinging to her lower leg like a life preserver. "I'm sorry to trouble you both with this, but you were the first people I thought of."

"You made the right call, Bella." Billy assured her. His eyes slid to his son, wondering if Jacob was taking in the significance of what she had just said. Her first thought hadn't been to contact Edward Cullen, her supposed fiancé, but them instead. "Jake, why don't you get Ben something to eat and drink. I'm sure we've got some snacks in the kitchen somewhere."

"You don't need to do that." Bella said hastily. The last thing poor Ben needed was more junk food. "He's already eaten…_a lot. _He kinda reminded me of you."

"A lot, huh?" Jacob felt a smile forming on his lips when he noticed Bella looking in his direction. She knew what he was like when it came to food. It seemed he and Ben had something in common. They exchanged a long look, both caught up in the recent past, until Billy broke through their silent conversation, suggesting that Jacob dig out some of his old toy cars for Ben to play with. "You kept those?" He asked roughly as he tore his eyes away from Bella's.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Billy answered with a wry smile. "They're in the wooden chest at the end of my bed in an old carboard box."

"Okay." Jacob looked at Ben.

The poor boy was still shaking with nerves. He couldn't imagine how scared he must be feeling, confronted with all these strangers all in one day. Bella was stroking his head with gentle fingers. Seeing her do this so instinctively brought the lump back into Jacob's throat. He bet she wasn't even aware of what she was doing as her maternal instinct drove her to comfort Ben. If he said it out loud-he knew she would deny it-determined as she was to cut off her life before it had even started. His mood plummeted as he caught sight of the flashy diamond ring the leech had given her. God, it was hideous! Why couldn't she see what she was giving up?

"Do you want to come with me, Ben?" He offered, holding out his hand toward the scared little boy.

Ben's chocolate brown eyes darted to Bella nervously, unsure whether to take Jacob's hand or not. "It's okay." She said softly, bending down so she was more on his level. The worry on his cute little face was enough to break her heart. She cupped his small chin in her hand and smiled at him tenderly. "You trust me, right?" She asked.

Slowly, Ben nodded.

"You can trust Jake and Billy, too. They're my friends, which makes them your friends, too. We're family."

The sincerity in her voice seemed to encourage Ben. He nodded again, some of the wariness leaving his face.

"That's my brave boy." Bella, feeling pleased, stood up again and guided Ben toward Jacob. "Thanks for this."

"No problem." Jacob mumbled as he took Ben's hand and led him out into the hallway.

Seeing them together made Bella feel emotional. Ben's hand looked so tiny in Jacob's large one. He was so tall and Ben so small. But she knew there was no one she trusted more than Jacob to look after her vulnerable little brother. Her eyes moistened at the emotional attachment she was already feeling toward Ben. There was a connection. She had felt it almost as soon as she laid eyes on him. Something about him reminded her so much of herself-always afraid and trying to find his footing in a big world that sometimes seemed too chaotic to comprehend.

"Bella, I'm glad to have this chance to talk to you alone."

Billy's gravelly voice broke her out her of her funk. She turned to face him and gasped when she saw what he was holding in his hand. She stared at the see-through layers of petal printed pages of the fancy wedding invitations Alice had designed herself.

"Where did you get that?"

But, of course, she already knew.

"This came with it." Billy passed her the note that had come with the invitation.

With shaking fingers Bella flipped open the thick ivory paper to reveal Edward's fine calligraphy. Her heart plummeted when she read what was written on the expensive paper.

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice. _

_I promise I will take of her, Jacob._

_Thank you-for her-for everything._

_Edward_

"I see by your reaction that your fiancé didn't discuss this with you before he sent it." Billy said sternly.

White faced; Bella shook her head.

"Do you realise what the impact of receiving this would have on my son?" Billy continued in the same stern voice.

Bella nodded this time. She was too mortified to speak. How could Edward do this without consulting her first? Poor Jake, after everything, this would seem like Edward was sticking the knife in, gloating even.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You shouldn't be apologising for him." Billy gentled his tone when he saw how truly distressed Bella was about it. "Jake was about to run you know."

"What?" Bella's fingers flew to her throat.

"He was about to run off into the wilds…and if you hadn't turned up before he had the chance to turn wolf…I'm not sure he would ever have come back." Billy's voice cracked as he relived the enormity of what had been about to happen before fate had brought Jacob and Bella crashing together again. "You have to be careful with my son's heart, Bella. I'm begging you."

Bella lost the ability to speak again. She sank down onto one of the vacant chairs and crushed Edward's letter in her fist. Billy didn't say anymore. He had gotten his point across. He also knew perfectly well that his son would have heard every word he had just spoken to Bella. This was borne out when Jacob returned with Ben, the resentful glare he threw in his father's direction didn't make Billy regret what he had said to Bella. She needed to know the truth.

"We found the cars." Jacob said aloud as he rearranged his scowl into a warm smile for Ben's sake. He wondered when he had become such a good actor. "Show Bella, Ben."

Ben sucked in his lower lip and glanced up at Jacob, before running over to Bella and showing her the one he had picked out as his favourite. "Lookie, Bella." He said a little loudly. He immediately crumbled when he realised, and tried to shrink himself smaller.

Bella was alarmed at his reaction, she could tell that Jacob and Billy were, too. Ben looked terrified, as if afraid he had made too much noise and was expecting some kind of repercussion or something.

"It's okay, Ben." Bella assured him, reaching out and pulling him onto her lap. "Let me see."

Ben peeked at her from under his thick black lashes. He studied her expression for a long while, his anxiety radiating in every line of his body. Bella gently coaxed him to relax until eventually his little shoulders drooped and he finally uncurled his fist to show her the little die-cast car that he had chosen. It was a police cruiser.

Bella could have cried.

* * *

Ben shoved the spaghetti in his mouth with gusto. Sauce covered his mouth and dripped onto the paper towel Bella had tucked in the top of his t-shirt to act as a napkin. She watched in amusement as he kept glancing at Jacob, mimicking his every move as he tried to stuff in the food as quickly as Jacob did. She was going to have to get Jacob to improve his table manners if Ben planned on copying him all the time.

"Have some water, Ben." She encouraged him.

Ben looked at Jacob again, waiting to see if he was going to drink too. Bella gave a discreet cough, loud enough to give Jacob a hint. He paused, the fork halfway to his mouth.

"You're going to have some water now, Jake." She said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, water." Jacob gave her a sheepish smile, grabbed his glass and chugged it down in one go. He then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned.

Bella shook her head in disbelief. Right on cue, Ben picked up his glass in both hands and tried to drink as fast as Jacob. Bella urged him to slow down, but he was determined to finish it quickly like his new hero. He eventually drained the glass and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth like Jacob and beamed.

"Nice one, Ben." Jacob praised him, holding up his hand for a high five.

Ben's face immediately drained of colour. He shrank in his chair, curling away and hiding his head as if waiting for a blow. Jacob and Bella shared an alarmed glance. Ben really thought that Jacob had raised his hand to slap him for being insolent or something.

"Ben…Ben…. it's alright." Bella shot out of her chair and put her arms around him. "Jake just wanted you to high five him. Look." She gently lifted Ben's own hand and tapped it against her own palm. "See. High five." She demonstrated it again, this time tapping her hand against Jacob's palm and smiling. "It means well done."

Cautiously, Ben lifted his hand voluntarily and tapped his hand against Jacob's palm like Bella had shown him. "Good boy?" He whispered anxiously.

Bella and Jacob both nodded enthusiastically, praising him to the skies. They all did another round of high fives before Billy rolled into the kitchen interrupting them.

"I made a few calls and managed to track Charlie down." He said.

Bella felt her heart soar in relief. "Where?"

Billy winced. "In a bar."

"What's he doing in a bar?" Bella was stunned and annoyed in equal measure. What the hell was her father thinking? Two bright spots of anger appeared on her pale cheeks. "Give me the address so I can go and get him, Billy. Do you mind if I leave Ben with you for a little while-?"

"No, Bella, I'll get him." Billy cut in hastily. "Its not the sort of place I want you hanging around."

"What do you mean?" Bella was utterly confused. She knew that Charlie wasn't teetotal but she never knew him to sneak off to a bar in the whole time she had been living with him.

"Bells, let my dad deal with this." Jacob said carefully before returning his attention to Billy. "I'll drive you." He offered.

"No need. You stay with Bella and Ben." Billy gave his son a meaningful look, telling Jacob everything he needed to know. It was a look warning him that Charlie wasn't in a fit state to be seen right now and that he needed to stay and support Bella. "Sam is already on his way. He'll take me."

Bella knew they were trying to shield her from the truth. She wasn't that naïve or stupid. Whatever dive Charlie had ended up in, it meant that instead of facing up to things he had run off and drowned his sorrows in drink. She was about to say something when she felt two small arms wrap around her leg as Ben clung to her.

Bella looked down at him and could have cried. He was picking up on all the tension and was terrified again. She swallowed down her anger toward Charlie and bent down to pick him up. Ben was her first and only priority. Balancing him against her hip she stroked his long fringe away from his face and smiled.

"It's okay." She murmured reassuringly.

Ben hid his face in the crook of her neck. Still rubbing the back of his head, Bella turned to face Billy. "Make sure he's completely sober before he sees Ben again." She said quietly.

"I will." Billy promised.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

**Chapter Three-Sorry **

The harsh smell of drink assaulted Charlie's nostrils. He struggled to keep his balance. He felt like he was having some out of body experience. His legs didn't work as he told them. Neither did his hands. Or his fingers. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew his brain was screaming at him to stop. But the chaos inside him was soothed by the drink, it didn't feel so painful.

Then suddenly his body was moving, but not of its own volition. His world was turned upside down, his stomach lurched. Nothing was where it should be. Gruff voices zoomed in and out.

"Billy?" He slurred, recognising one of them.

"Carry him to the car, Sam. I'll settle the bill." Billy again.

Charlie fought the nausea welling in his throat. His vision swam, his world lurching crazily from his position over Sam Uley's shoulder. His world went dark. Then suddenly, he was home. He had no idea how he got there, but somehow; he had made his way back. He blinked rapidly, trying to concentrate on the fuzzy figures in front of him, until recognition dawned.

"Billy?" He said thickly, his hand hovering above his eyes as he tried to focus.

"Yes, its me." Billy growled. "You need to get your stinky ass in the shower and sober up, my friend."

"Jeez." Charlie groaned as he tried to swallow. "I don't know what happened. I was- "

"Don't bother trying to justify yourself. We both know what happened. Man up, Charlie. I've met your boy."

"Oh, god!" Charlie raised his bloodshot eyes to Billy. "Bells? Ben? Where are they?"

"At my house with Jake."

"Jake?" Charlie mumbled in confusion "I need to get my shit together."

"You do that." Billy responded unsympathetically. "And hurry up."

Charlie stumbled to his feet. It was only then that he realised that Sam was in the room, too. His cheeks burned with shame as he staggered past Uley and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Ben was asleep. He lay with his head resting on Bella's lap. She looked down at his sleeping face. His mouth was partially open as he breathed. The long fringe of his eyelashes settled on his pale cheeks, making him seem so vulnerable. Bella stroked the fine strands of his hair with gentle fingers, her gaze drawn to a tiny scar above his left eyebrow. She wondered when he had gotten that. There was so much she didn't know about him-not even his last name.

Night settled down on the reservation quicker than she anticipated. Bella hoped that Billy had managed to find Charlie and talk some sense into him. She couldn't help but feel resentful that her father was running away from his problems instead of facing them. _Talking of running away_…. she watched Jake throw another log on the fire.

"Just so the little guy stays warm." Jacob explained when he felt her eyes on him.

"Thanks." Bella murmured as she stroked Ben's hair again.

"I'm going to take a shower." Jacob stood up, hesitating a beat before he approached her. He seemed about to say more, but then stopped, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

_Since when had things been awkward between them? _

Bella hated knowing that she was the cause. She smiled at him tentatively and he smiled back, but it was forced. "Enjoy your shower." She offered lamely. She had a feeling he was going to stay in the shower for a long time in an effort to avoid being around her too much. She hated that she was hurting him.

"Okay." Jacob seemed to know what she was thinking. He frowned, giving a subtle shake of his head before disappearing in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Minutes, hours passed. Bella had no idea how long she had sat there, staring aimlessly into the fire…

"Hey." Jacob appeared at the foot of the couch, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and drying his damp hair with a towel.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath, blushing. Feeling flustered, she lowered her gaze to a sleeping Ben. "Hey." She mumbled.

"So, the little guy still asleep?" Jacob asked.

Bella rolled her eyes at the obvious. "Enjoy your shower?" She countered, trying her best not to stare at his impressive chest. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so affected. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him half naked before. Her heart skipped a beat and she scowled.

"What's bit you on the ass?" Jacob noticed her deep frown. "I just came in here to dry off." He collapsed on the floor in front of the couch. He was so long that his feet reached the hearth of the fireplace.

"You'll burn your toes. Or worse, you'll get chilblains." Bella said sourly.

Jacob grinned and leaned his head back against the couch cushions, so he could look at her upside down. "Not me. I'm a quick healer."

Bella poked him in the back of the head, and smiled despite herself. They fell into a comfortable silence; the fireplace their tiny sun for the evening. The flames curled and swayed, flicking this way and that, crackling as they burned the dry wood. It was so good to feel the warmth at last. Bella realised how cold she had been feeling ever since she had said goodbye to Jacob.

_Now here they were…._

Bella toyed with his hair, hypnotised by the flames and the gentle heat from the fire. "Jake, now we're alone…I need to ask you something."

Jacob continued to stare pointedly into the fire. "Don't." He said finally, and something in his voice made Bella's heart clench.

"Jake, we need to discuss this."

"We really don't." Jacob's tone was rough, harsh.

Bella's hands froze, her throat constricting tightly at the anguish coming off him in waves. But still she ploughed on. "I know it hurts…but Charlie tried to run away from his problems tonight and it didn't work. Today…you were going to do the same." She paused to clear her throat. "Billy showed me the letter."

Jacob turned to look at her, his eyes coal black with anger. His whole body was rigid with tension; hurt radiating from every pore. Bella's eyes slid to his face, hating herself more in that moment then she had in a long time. "I didn't know he was going to send it, Jake. I promise you that. But you can't run away. So many people need you…"

"Need me?" Jacob accused quietly. "Like you do? All the damn time!"

A gaping hole fractured Bella's heart as her breathing escalated. She glanced down at Ben-his breathing was still deep, even-though a slight frown marred his forehead. She smoothed her fingers across his brow, her touch making his face relax.

"I could say sorry again." Bella whispered disconsolately. "But the word just becomes meaningless."

"What do you want from me, Bella?" Jacob sounded tired now.

Bella stared at him as the orange firelight played across his features, illuminating the tension in his face. "I want you to promise that you'll stay."

"I'll stay if you stay." He countered quickly.

"Jacob…."

"It doesn't matter." Jacob said dully as he sat back down, facing the fire. "You know my biggest regret?" He asked.

"What?"

"I wish you had never asked me to kiss you."

Bella's gasp of pain was so loud that Ben began to stir on her lap. She hastily stroked his head again, soothing him back to sleep. Slowly, his restless movements stopped and he settled down again. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to compose herself, when she opened them, she found Jacob's face hovering inches from her own.

"Do you know why it's my biggest regret?" He whispered.

Bella shook her head, trying to stifle her tears.

"Because it was forced. I blackmailed you into it." Jacob took a shuddering breath. "You were upset and I manipulated you to get what I wanted. But it didn't work. It wasn't a real kiss. It wasn't what you wanted. And I hate that I sank that low and pressured you into it." His gaze lowered to the innocent little boy sleeping on Bella's lap. "My regret is I never got a real kiss from you, Bella. I don't even have that memory to comfort me. And that's one of the reasons I ran away…"

Bella reached for his face, and a second later her lips were crashing against his. Her touch was fast, her fingers trembling against his hot skin. It was a kiss of desperation, of apology, and it ended before Jacob could even respond.

"I kissed you that day because I wanted to, Jake. I knew exactly what I was doing." Her hand reached out and brushed his cheek in the darkness. Jacob leaned into her touch as she traced the curve of his jaw, the bridge of his nose, the edge of his lips. His face in the firelight was captivating, the warmth of his skin inviting her hand to stay.

The harsh ringing of the landline jerked them apart. The noise disturbed Ben and he opened his eyes blearily. Bella rushed to soothe him while Jacob went to answer the phone.

"Hello." He didn't even recognise the sound of his voice. It seemed Billy didn't, either. "Yes, it's me, Dad." He replied gruffly to the confusion in his father's tone.

Bella tuned out as she concentrated on Ben in an effort to stifle her heightened emotions. She helped the little boy to sit up and smiled at him. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked gently.

Ben nodded; his face wary again. Bella hated seeing the doubt in his eyes again. She had hoped that he was beginning to trust her, but it seemed that trust didn't last through long naps. Well, she would just have to try harder and persevere until she earned that trust.

Jacob came back. "Dad found Charlie." He explained. He glanced down at the worried little boy cradled on Bella's lap. "Charlie wants you both to come home. He's ready to face things."

"Okay." Bella passed Ben to Jacob, before standing herself to take him back. "Jake, what just happened- "She began.

"It doesn't matter." Jacob's face and tone were expressionless. "Its not important."

"Its not?" Bella didn't expect his words to hurt so much.

Jacob turned away before she could see the flash of pain on his face. This was much too much. He needed time to process. "We should go. I'll drive."

"You're coming with me?" Bella couldn't stop the surprise showing in her voice.

"Of course, I am." Jacob retorted, hurt that she would think otherwise.

"I'm sorr…" Bella stopped short and sighed. "Thanks." She said instead.

"Apology accepted." Jacob gave her a wry smile and Bella was comforted again. "Would you like to sit in the front seat, buddy?" He asked, focusing on Ben.

Ben's long fringe flopped into his eyes as he nodded. Bella smiled at the little boy fondly, already planning on cutting it. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and her smile faded. She knew it was Edward, but chose to ignore it. She had other priorities. Edward would just have to wait. Cradling Ben against her hip, Bella watched Jacob douse the fire before following him outside.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!**_

**Chapter Four-Tension**

Bella found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. His hair was smoothed back from his forehead; he was wearing a clean white button-down shirt. Despite this, he still managed to look dishevelled, his bloodshot eyes the big give away that he had been drinking.

"How's the head?" She asked harshly.

"Bad." Charlie confessed; his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Good." Bella was determined to show him no sympathy at all. She was still angry that he had just run off like that.

"I guess I deserve that." Charlie conceded with a guilty smile. He reached for his fourth mug of black coffee. He felt wired and on edge all at the same time. "Where's the boy?"

"Ben." Bella corrected him sharply.

"Yes…Ben." Charlie winced.

His daughter wasn't going to make this easy. He couldn't blame her. He had screwed up royally. When he'd left her to look after the kid his intentions had been good. He was going to try and track down Faith, if he could find her quickly, then perhaps he could get her to change her mind. If it was money she needed, he would willingly give her that if it meant she didn't abandon her son. He had driven to the station and everything, but as he pulled into the parking lot, he realised he knew nothing about the woman. All he had was her first name and that she originally came from Colorado. That wasn't enough information to go on. There was no chance of tracing her. If he was being honest with himself, he barely remembered what she looked like. The night he had spent with her had been all about the sex. They were both lonely and looking for easy company with no strings attached. At least that's what he'd thought at the time. The details were a little fuzzy.

"Dad, did you hear what I said?" Bella snapped.

Her loud voice rang in his ears, sending off the infernal hammers in his head again. Charlie rubbed his forehead aggressively with his fingers to clear it.

"You're not ready to deal with this." Bella's tone was dripping with disappointment as she scraped her chair back and stood up. "I'm going back to Jake's and taking Ben with me. I won't have my little brother seeing you like this. He's frightened enough as it is." She began to rise until Charlie's weak voice stopped her.

"Just give me a minute, Bells. I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry."

Bella wavered at the remorse showing on his face. She glanced back toward the living room. Jacob and Billy were caring for Ben while she confronted Charlie on her own. She mulled over whether to just leave, until another heartfelt apology from him made her settle back down in her seat.

"Why did you get drunk, Dad?" She asked him. "This is not like you."

"Oh, Bells, you have no idea at all." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair restlessly until it was all in disarray.

"Then explain it to me." Bella answered. She reached across the table and took his trembling hand in her own before he pulled his hair out by the roots. "Help me to understand."

"It was hard when your mom left and took you away from me." Charlie's eyes clenched shut and he bowed his head. "I didn't cope with that well, Bells. It devasted me. I took solace in drink, anything to numb the pain. If it weren't for Billy and Harry…" He shook his head to clear the bad memories.

It was a subject that Charlie had never spoken about before. Even after all these years the pain of Renee's abrupt departure from his life was still raw. Bella could hear it in his voice. It made her remember the night she had thrown that very thing in his face when she was forced to abscond with the Cullens when James was tracking her. Bella gently squeezed his hand in understanding. She would never be able to erase the guilt she felt when she had used the same words that Renee had to stop him coming after her.

"What I'm trying to say, kiddo, is getting wasted is my go-to option when life throws me a curveball. And finding out that I've got another kid is a big one."

"I'm not judging you like that, Dad." Bella said softly. "You're not the first guy to father a child they didn't know about. It would be a shock to anyone. But there's an innocent little boy in the other room who needs you right now."

"How can I be there for him, Bella?" Charlie questioned in despair. "I work full time. Who's gonna take care of him? He doesn't know me. I'm a complete stranger. I've no experience with young kids. I mean I was absent for most of your life. I'm a shitty father."

Bella frowned at the pity party he was throwing himself. He was just making excuses again. "Will you stop? Just listen to yourself! What you're saying isn't true. You always did your best under difficult circumstances when you were co-parenting me. I'm old enough to understand that Mom didn't make it easy on you when you tried to come and see me."

Charlie's eyes moistened as he listened to her emphatic response. He could almost believe that his absence from her life hadn't played a major part in her insecurities. He loved that she was trying to defend him, but the truth was he knew that he hadn't tried hard enough to be there for her. He had let his work consume him and allowed Renee to ride roughshod over whatever plans he made to have Bella visit during the holidays.

"I should have been there for you more." He insisted. "Two weeks a year during the summer wasn't enough. And then when you got older- "

"Re-hashing the past isn't helping, Dad. It's done. Let it go. Kill it if you have to. It can't be changed." Bella cut in before he could wax maudlin. "Even if you weren't in my life every day, I always knew that I could pick up the phone and you would be there in a heartbeat if I needed you. If I didn't believe that why would I have come to live with you?"

Charlie was emotionally overwrought. He was never comfortable discussing his feelings. He was used to bottling them up, not talking about them. He clutched Bella's hand and tried to tell her with his eyes how much he loved her for stepping up when he couldn't.

Bella's smile showed she understood. She squeezed his hand again before letting go. "Take a few minutes to compose yourself, then I'll bring Ben in. He's a great kid, Dad. You'll love him."

Charlie nodded again, still too emotional to speak. He watched Bella leave the room, before rising from his chair and going to the kitchen sink to splash some water on his clammy skin to cool down.

* * *

It took a lot of persuasion from Billy to let him take Ben to see Charlie on his own. At first, Bella flatly refused to take a step back, citing that Ben needed her. The little boy was clinging to her leg like a life raft; his chocolate eyes wide with panic. Billy felt sympathy for him, but he knew it was best to separate Bella and her brother. With Bella to hide behind, the little boy would find it difficult to connect with Charlie on any level. And the two of them desperately needed that connection without any interference from anyone. Bella was already acting like a protective momma bear as her maternal instincts kicked in. It was only when Jacob intervened that Bella was finally prepared to listen to his pleas.

Jacob took Bella outside with him in order to put some distance between her and what was going on inside. Still, she remained tense, and kept shooting worried glances at the house from her position on the porch steps next to Jacob.

"I should be in there." She grumbled.

"No, you shouldn't." Jacob said reasonably. "Charlie needs to be able to handle it. And my Dad's the best person to support him. Ben will be fine."

"But he's my brother…"

"Uh huh."

"Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Some." Jacob shrugged, thinking of his own sisters. He hadn't seen Rachel or Rebecca in so long. He was surprised how much he missed them.

"He's so small."

"I know."

"And scared."

"He'll be okay when he gets to know Charlie better."

"Dammit, Jake, stop making so much sense." Bella complained again irritably.

"That's me, Mr Sensible!" He quipped.

"I never said you were sensible. I said you just made sense. There's a difference." Bella fought a smile.

Jacob laughed, and just for a minute, they were Jake and Bells again. Their smiles mirrored each other as they fell back into their familiar camaraderie, remembering easier times. Bella raised her hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and the camaraderie was instantly broken when Jacob caught sight of the gaudy engagement ring weighing down the finger on her left hand.

It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him. His mood soured and he got up to put some distance between them. Bella was shocked by the sudden change in his demeanour. She pushed herself onto her feet and followed in his wake, wondering what she had done to upset him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jacob muttered. He stopped in front of the expensive tank that Edward had bought her and kicked one of the tires. He had hated driving it. He detested anything that belonged to Cullen. On the journey to Forks Bella had kept up a string of apologies, explaining that her old truck had unexpectedly died, and Edward had gifted her with this monstrosity as a temporary replacement.

_Died!_ Jacob knew that Cullen had killed the old Chevy on purpose so he could get his own way. His obsession on keeping her safe even encroached on what car she drove. _How could Bella stand it?_

"He's really gone for overkill this time, hasn't he?" He sneered contemptuously. "I can't imagine what you'd need missile-proof glass and four thousand tons of body armour for around here. What happened to good old fashioned bulletproof?"

Bella stared miserably at Jacob. She hated the car. She was embarrassed every time she drove it. When Edward had said he would replace her beloved truck, not even in her darkest imaginings had she foreseen this. It made her the focus of stares and whispers which was her worst nightmare. There was no way she could blend into the background driving this thing. Edward was so worried for her safety because she was so fragilely human, so accident prone, so much a victim to her own dangerous bad luck, he thought she needed a tank-resistant car to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What are you apologising for?" Jacob said bitterly. He kicked at the tire again resentfully.

"I keep hurting you."

"It's nothing to do with me anymore."

"Jake, don't say that!" Bella pleaded.

"Let's just focus on Ben." Jacob said pointedly. "Like you said to Charlie. The past is dead. Let it go. Kill it if you have to."

"That's completely different and you know it!" Bella retorted angrily. "I don't want to erase our past."

"Maybe you should, Bella. It may be the only way you can survive when you turn." Jacob said harshly. He locked his emotions behind a stern mask as he caught a flash of silver on the horizon.

"Jake…" She gasped, having no idea what was coming her way. She reached out for him but he stepped away from her and walked back into the house without a backward glance.

* * *

When Jacob walked into the kitchen, he found Ben sitting at the table next to Charlie. He had a glass of water in front of him and was blowing bubbles in the water through a straw. To Jacob's surprise Charlie and Billy were doing the same. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Hey, Jake." Billy greeted him with a playful grin. "Want to join? The chief and I are trying to beat young Ben here to see who can last the longest."

"Why not?" Jacob smiled at Ben, knowing this was probably his father's insane idea to put the little boy at ease. It seemed to be working, though. Ben looked relaxed. "Hi, Ben. Are you whooping their butts?"

"Butts?" Ben echoed him.

"Jake." Billy gave him a disapproving look. "Watch your language!"

"Jeez, Dad, I said way worse at his age." Jacob gave Ben a conspiratorial smile. Ben smiled back at him. "Let's see if we can beat the olds again, Ben. Ready? On the count of three…"

* * *

Bella was thrown off guard when Edward's silver Volvo skated to a stop in front of her without warning. Now she understood why Jacob had left her so abruptly. She watched as Edward exited the vehicle gracefully, his face was hard and his posture tense. He glared at her wordlessly.

Bella cringed, waiting for the torrent, but it didn't come. He just continued to glare, possibly too angry to speak. So, this was the game he was going to play. She sighed, not really in the mood to placate him.

"Well hi." She finally said to break the silence.

Edward's face could have been carved from stone. Bella counted to a hundred in her head, but there was no change. This was ridiculous. If he was expecting her to apologise, he could forget it!

"Are you ever going to speak?" She demanded.

A growl rumbled low in his chest, but his expression didn't change.

"This is stupid. I'm not doing this." Bella muttered, turning away from him. She knew he could smell Jacob and was pissed that she was hanging out with her werewolf friend again, but she didn't care. He couldn't take the moral high ground after the stunt he had pulled.

As she walked away, Edward moved. His eyes closed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose between the fingers of his right hand.

"Bella." He whispered. "Do you have any idea of how worried I've been? When Alice couldn't see you, I panicked."

"You've had Alice spying on me again?" Bella said incredulously.

"She's not spying. She's looking out for you like any good friend would. And with your history you can't be surprised." He tagged on at the end.

Bella gasped at his audacity and his eyes opened. They were as cold and hard as night. "And that's why I never came to you and went to Jacob instead." She snapped.

Edward ground his teeth together. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. "You should always come to me. Do you know how much it hurts me when you say things like that?"

Bella rolled her eyes impatiently. She didn't have the energy to massage his bruised ego right now. She had other priorities. "I'm in the middle of something right now. I'll call you."

"Bella, we need to talk about this. You don't know how anxious I was when Alice saw your future disappear." Edward pleaded. "You said you were giving Jacob Black space. I never expected that he would be the reason Alice couldn't see you. You know that she can't see past the wolves."

"I'm sorry if I made you anxious." Bella muttered, feeling a little guilty. She should have texted him at least. "I should have let you know where I was. But things have been a little crazy here."

"Anxious is a bit of an understatement." Edward murmured. "It was a very long day."

Bella looked up at his face, at his defensive eyes. She felt her resentment flaring up again. "You can say that again. I might not have told you where I was, but you never told me you had sent Jake a wedding invitation. I saw the note you sent with it." She accused.

"So, he told you?" Edward shook his head in annoyance. "And you went running to comfort him. I thought we were past this, Bella."

Bella frowned in disapproval at his insinuations. "That's ridiculous. I didn't know about any of that until I took Ben to the res."

"Ben Cheney? Why did you need to take Angela Weber's boyfriend to La Push?" Edward's eyes narrowed as he concentrated his mind on the occupants of the house, specifically Jacob as he attempted to read his thoughts.

Bella was perfectly aware of what he was doing. Angered that he could be probing her little brother's mind, she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes to regain his attention. "You promised to stop reading people's minds."

"I wouldn't have to resort to such tactics if you just told me what's going on, Bella." Edward's hands were in fists again. "You can't run to Jacob and not expect me to be upset."

"This isn't about Jacob. This is about me realising that maybe you aren't the most _important _person in my _life_ anymore." Bella yelled at him. "And I wasn't talking about that Ben. I was talking about my little brother." She saw the shock registering in his eyes. He tried to reach for her but she avoided his touch and ran back into the house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_

_**I hate, hate, hate writing Edward Cullen! I admire anyone who can write him and not make him sound like a pompous prick, LOL **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

**Chapter Five-Wilbur**

Bella went inside still fuming at Edward's attitude. He was going completely over the top about her safety again. It was bad enough that he was making her drive the tank resistant car to keep her safe, without getting Alice to spy on her as well.

_Or maybe, just maybe_, a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Alice's whispered in her head, _maybe he really is that worried about you. It wouldn't be the first time he's gone a little overboard to keep you safe._

"Oh, fuck off!" Bella said aloud in response to the voice.

"Thanks a lot, Bells." Jacob muttered as he came out to greet her.

"No not you!" Bella could have bitten off her stupid tongue, she was so annoyed with herself.

"Who else is there?" Jacob asked, looking around.

"No one. I was just venting." Bella felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. Jacob was still looking at her peculiarly but she tried to shrug it off. "How's Ben?"

"Oh, he's fine." Jacob shrugged. "He won the bubble blowing contest. Charlie and Billy are trying to work out what to give him as a prize."

Now it was Bella's turn to be confused. She walked into the kitchen to find Ben staring a fifty-dollar bill that Charlie had given him. It was obvious he had never seen one before and he was completely overwhelmed. He touched the paper reverently with his fingers.

"You gave him $50 dollars?" Bella exclaimed in disbelief. It wasn't just Edward who was going overboard. "Dad, that's too much."

"I didn't have anything smaller on me." Charlie gave her a sheepish smile. "Anyway, he earned it."

"He sure did." Billy agreed, laughing.

Bella rolled her eyes. At least her father was doing his best to bond with Ben. She pulled out a chair and sat down. Jacob took the seat next to her. Bella glanced his way and smiled, hoping to be forgiven for Edward's latest intrusion. He smiled back and she relaxed.

"So, now that we're all getting along. I think we need to sort out some practicalities." She announced.

"Practicalities?" Charlie looked completely bemused. "Like what?"

Bella felt like shaking him. It was obvious that his hangover was still playing havoc with his brain. It hadn't even entered his mind where Ben was going to sleep, or what clothes he would need. They didn't even know his last name. Without his birth certificate they didn't even know when his birthday was. She gazed at the small boy tenderly. Ben was still staring at the fifty-dollar bill. He kept turning it around and around in his small hands, examining it carefully like it was some kind of precious treasure. _Maybe to him it was_, she decided, _it was his first present from his real dad._ Tears welled in Bella's eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"You okay, Bells?" Jacob said in a low voice as he looked at her in concern.

Trust Jacob to be the only one who noticed she was upset. She flashed him a grateful smile, and took a minute to compose herself before speaking again.

"We need to figure out where Ben's going to sleep. We need to buy him some clothes. He can't stay in the ones he's got on."

A lightbulb went off over Charlie's head. "Oh, I forgot, a bag was left on the doorstep with him."

"Have you opened it?" Bella asked, perking up.

"No." Charlie rubbed his aching forehead. "I got distracted."

"Where is it?" Bella glanced around impatiently. "I can't see a bag."

"Its in the lounge."

"I'll get it." Bella stood up.

"I'll help you." Jacob offered.

"Thanks." Bella gave him another grateful smile. She didn't know what she would have done without his and Billy's support. She led the way out of the kitchen, with Jacob following behind. Neither of them noticed the knowing look that passed between Charlie and Billy as they left.

* * *

Jacob was the first to find the small black holdall that Ben's mother had left with him. He looked at Bella for permission to open it, and when she nodded, he unzipped it and emptied the contents on the sofa. Some spare clothing fell out, along with a toothbrush, and lastly a brown envelope. Bella and Jacob exchanged a quick glance as she reached for the envelope and peered inside.

"It's Ben's birth certificate." She passed it to Jacob.

The fact that Faith had the foresight to pack Ben's birth certificate meant that she was planning to stay away long term. If this was just a last-minute attempt to find Ben somewhere safe to stay while she sorted herself out, there was no way she would have included it. She knew they would need it to register Ben with a doctor, to add him to Charlie's health insurance, and later on, school.

Jacob scanned the details on the birth certificate. "She registered him as Ben Louis Sampson."

"So, Sampson is her last name." Bella mused. "Occupation-waitress, father-Charles Swan…"

"So, she put Charlie as Ben's dad. But this can't be his signature." Jacob frowned. "She faked it."

"Yeah." Bella looked further down. "So, Ben was born on August the 13th…." She stopped talking as she realised the significance of that date. Her face paled and she couldn't even look at Jacob. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't have the courage to meet his angry gaze. August the 13th was the date set for her wedding. She was due to be married on the day her little brother turned four years old.

"You couldn't make it up." Jacob muttered as he passed the birth certificate back to Bella. "I'll go and tell Charlie what we've found."

"Jake, I…"

"Save it, Bells." Jacob cut in before she could utter one of her useless apologies. "Like I said it has nothing do with me anymore."

* * *

Bella walked back into the kitchen carrying the black holdall. She had found a set of pyjamas. She passed the birth certificate to Charlie wordlessly, avoiding looking anywhere in Jacob's direction. He was doing the same. "It's getting late." She said quietly. "Ben can sleep in my room with me tonight. He shouldn't be alone."

"Thanks, kiddo." Charlie said gruffly. "Would you like that Ben?"

Ben looked nervously at Charlie, then nodded, slipping off his seat and running over to Bella. She reached for his hand and he took it, hiding behind her slightly. "I've got your toothbrush here. Shall we go and brush our teeth?" She suggested, smiling.

Ben gazed up at her with his incredible brown eyes. It broke Bella's heart that he was still feeling so anxious. He nodded mutely, still clutching the $50 dollar bill Charlie had given him.

"Come on then." Bella tugged on his hand. "After we've brushed your teeth you can put your pyjamas on. Does that sound good?"

Ben nodded again.

"Okay." Bella raised her head to find Jacob's eyes lingering on hers. She swallowed thickly as she saw a strange expression cross his face. Unusually, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Sighing, she left the kitchen, holding tightly to Ben's hand.

* * *

""_His name is Wilbur," she whispered to herself."_ Bella read aloud. _"She was still thinking about the pig when the teacher said: 'Fern, what is the capital of Pennsylvania?'" _Bella paused and ruffled Ben's hair as a small smile lit up his face. _"" Wilbur," replied Fern, dreamily. The pupils giggled. Fern blushed." _

Bella closed the book and placed it on the bedside cabinet. "I'll read chapter two tomorrow." She told Ben. "Did you enjoy it? Charlotte's Web was one of my favourite stories when I was your age." She smiled wistfully as she tucked the duvet under her brother's chin.

Ben's fringe flopped in his eyes as he gazed up at his big sister. He looked like he was desperate to say something, but was too scared in case he got a telling off. Bella brushed his fringe away and caressed the apple of his cheek. "What is it, Ben? You can ask me anything you want."

"Can I have a Wilbur?" He whispered.

"You want a baby pig like Fern?" Bella smiled at him affectionately. He was so adorable he made her heart melt. "Maybe not a real one. But I'm sure we can find you a toy one. How about that?"

Satisfied with this compromise, Ben nodded. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Bella said, still smiling at the little boy.

The door opened and Jacob came in. He grinned at Ben, who smiled back at him. "You forgot this, Ben." He held out the toy police car that Ben had chosen from his collection.

Ben's eyes lit up. He scrambled out of bed to reach for it, then froze, his fingers extended as his anxious eyes darted between Bella and Jacob. They were both shocked at his extreme reaction. He looked like he was expecting to be told off for daring to get out of the bed again. Bella hurried to soothe the frightened little boy. She pulled him onto her lap and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay, Ben. You can take the car. You haven't done anything wrong. I promise." She rocked him as Jacob bent down and pressed the little police cruiser into his hand.

"Bella's right, Ben. Everything's alright. You can trust us." Jacob added.

Ben gulped a few times, his chocolate brown eyes shining with tears. Bella continued to rock him, murmuring sweet words of love. Slowly, Ben began to relax in her embrace. Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she tucked the small boy in again and kissed his forehead. Ben closed his eyes.

"I'm going to stay with him, Jake." She whispered.

"He's lucky to have you." Jacob said huskily. "You're amazing." His eyes lingered on her again; the same unreadable expression on his face from earlier. He reached out and cupped her face in his warm hands. They stared at each other in an odd way, as if engaging in a silent conversation. Then his lips were on hers, the kiss was brief, and very sweet. "Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight, Jake." Bella lay down beside Ben, her lips still tingling from Jacob's kiss long after he was gone.

* * *

A cold hand stroked her awake. Bella opened her eyes to find Edward hovering over her. His face looked even whiter in dim the glow of the moonlight spilling into the room from the open window. She glanced to the side, relieved when she saw that Ben was still asleep, curled up beside her. Returning her attention to Edward, she regarded him with annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" The words popped out in a harsh whisper. "I texted you to tell not to come here tonight."

Edward raised one eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?" He asked pointedly.

Bella huffed out a frustrated breath as she slid off the bed carefully so as not to disturb Ben. "Come with me." She demanded, tiptoeing out of her room and motioning for Edward to follow.

She led Edward all the way down the stairs to the tune of Charlie's snores coming from his room. When she reached the bottom, she headed to the kitchen and snapped on the light. The sudden brightness stung her eyes and she narrowed them against the glare.

"You shouldn't be here." She muttered.

Edward frowned. "You couldn't expect me to stay away. The worst thing you can do is go to sleep on an argument."

"You don't sleep."

"Be serious, Bella."

"I'm tired, Edward." Bella sighed irritably as she went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of water from the water jug. She took a sip and looked at Edward suspiciously. "Why are you really here? This isn't some vampires-and-werewolves-are always enemies' nonsense again, is it? Is this just one of your testosterone fuelled tantrums because I'm back in contact with Jacob?"

Edward's eyes blazed. "This is all only about _you_. All I care is that you're safe."

Bella was getting bored of this argument. "I am perfectly safe." She whisper-yelled at him. "You don't need to check up on me every minute of every day. I have other responsibilities."

"Like the child sleeping in your bed." Edward cut in testily. "Where did he come from?"

"I told you he's my brother."

Edward stared at her through narrowed eyes. "You don't have a brother."

"I do now."

Edward frowned at her, and then sighed. "Then, please explain things to me." He rearranged his features into a crooked smile. "I love you, Bella." He ducked his head and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I don't like it when we argue. If I've upset you then I'm sorry."

Bella sighed again, feeling guilt overwhelm her. She guessed she did owe him an explanation at least. She pulled up a chair and motioned for him to sit down. Edward sat down beside her and took her hand in his, stroking his fingers across the palm of her hand soothingly, as Bella finally began to open up to him about Ben.

* * *

Edward took a deep breath. "Okay, lets look at this logically. What are the options?"

"Options?" Bella looked at him, confused.

"Charlie is going to struggle as a single parent. He has a full-time job-one which forces him to work unsociable hours." Edward pointed out. "Who will look after the boy while he's at work?"

"I will." Bella answered, frowning.

Edward smiled and stroked her hand again. "That's impossible."

"Why?" Bella felt her frustration with him building up again. "Don't you think I'm capable?"

"That's not what I meant." Edward chided her. "My love, you won't be living here for much longer. Charlie is going to have to make other arrangements.

"I'm not having a stranger looking after Ben." Bella snatched her hand away and placed it in her lap out of reach.

"He'll adapt like all children do."

"You know nothing about children." Bella stood up, too angry to sit still. "The only one who will be looking after Ben is me."

"You're being ridiculous, Bella." Edward glared at her for half a second, and then suddenly, he exhaled. His eyes widened and his jaw relaxed. He approached Bella cautiously and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "Darling, you seem to be forgetting our wedding is only two weeks away." He smiled at her indulgently. "After that we'll be on our honeymoon and then starting college. You need to be rational about this. I promise you we'll do all we can to help Charlie find a suitable person to help look after the boy when he's required to be at work. Carlisle has plenty of contacts- "

"Hell no!" Bella blazed at him. She clenched her fists and forced herself to lower her voice. "I don't think you're hearing me, Edward. I will be the only one looking after Ben. He needs me. I don't trust anyone else to do it."

"But the wedding…?"

"You're just not getting it, are you?" Bella shook her head tiredly. "The weddings off, Edward. I'm sorry but I can't marry you right now. Ben needs me. I've made up my mind, so don't even bother to try and change it, okay." She touched his shocked face with her hand, sighing, before letting go and heading back to bed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!  
**_

**Chapter Six-"She's alive!"**

"All done!" Bella declared with a flourish as she finished cutting Ben's fringe. "It won't flop in your eyes anymore."

Ben tested this theory by nodding his head. When nothing fell in his eyes, he grinned. It was a big, wide, happy grin. It made Bella's heart melt. It was the first really happy expression she'd seen on his cute face since he'd arrived. She abandoned the scissors and scooped him up in her arms, laughing in delight.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

Ben nodded enthusiastically.

"What would you like?" Bella asked, balancing him on her hip as she carried him down the stairs. "Cereal? I've got cornflakes."

Ben seemed to give it some thought before he shook his head.

"No cornflakes." Bella mused. "Mmmm…what else is there." She walked into the kitchen to find Charlie sitting at the table. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Bells." Charlie said gruffly. He cleared his throat and smiled warmly at Ben. "Hi, Ben."

Ben looked at Bella as if asking for permission to speak. She smiled at him encouragingly and he whispered a faint hello to Charlie. His happy grin was gone now and he seemed nervous. Bella exchanged a worried glance with Charlie. Whatever male influence poor Ben had in his short life before he came to them couldn't have been a good one. He was so nervous around older men.

"We were just trying to work out what to have for breakfast." She said brightly to cover her concerns.

"I can make scrambled eggs. You used to like them when you were Ben's age. Remember, kiddo?" Charlie said to Bella.

Bella didn't remember, but she pretended otherwise. "That's right!" She jiggled Ben in her arms, making him smile again. "Shall we get him to make scrambled eggs, Ben?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Eggs it is then." Charlie stood up and wandered over to the stove. He looked at it, seeming a little non-plussed.

Bella tried not to laugh and took pity on him. It was obvious he'd forgotten what to do. She plopped Ben down in one of the spare chairs and gently steered Charlie away from the stove. "Why don't I make them?" She offered.

"Thanks, Bells." Charlie looked so grateful to be rescued that it brought tears to her eyes. He took the seat next to Ben and tried to make conversation with the boy. He struggled at first, Ben seemed too nervous to respond. He kept looking toward Bella for help. But with a few encouraging smiles from her, the little boy finally relaxed enough to nod when Charlie asked him a question.

* * *

Ben liked the scrambled eggs. He was already on his second portion. He shovelled it in quickly, acting like it was going to be his last ever meal. While he was preoccupied eating, it gave Bella and Charlie a chance to talk.

"Will you be okay looking after Ben today, Bells? I really have to go into work. But I am planning to arrange some time off. I just don't know what I'm going to do long term, though." Charlie's brow furrowed as he shot a worried glance in Ben's direction.

"Of course, I don't mind looking after him. It'll be fun." Bella assured him quickly before she dropped the bombshell. "And you don't have to worry about childcare long term. I'll be here to help out. I've cancelled the wedding."

"What?" Charlie exclaimed loudly in surprise.

"Shush!" Bella put a finger to her lips as she glanced meaningfully in Ben's direction. The poor boy had stopped eating, his fork raised halfway to his mouth as he looked at Charlie fearfully. "It's okay, Ben." She gave him a warm smile and stroked his cheek. "We're just talking."

"Sorry, kid." Charlie apologised.

The hand holding his fork trembled slightly, but Ben seemed reassured enough to resume eating.

"I'm such an idiot!" Charlie lamented.

"No, you're not." Bella reached for his hand. "It's going to take time."

"But your wedding…?"

"Is not important, Dad." Bella cut in quickly. "And don't even try to pretend that you're not pleased." She tacked on at the end with a wry smile.

Charlie didn't dispute it. He squeezed her hand gratefully. "Thank you, Bells. You don't know what this means to me."

The tears in his eyes was enough proof. "It means a lot to me, too." She squeezed his fingers before getting up to pour Ben some juice.

* * *

"She's called the wedding off." Billy told Jacob when he put the phone down after saying goodbye to Charlie.

The glass Jacob was holding shattered in his hand, spraying water everywhere. Billy glared at his son irritably. Jacob didn't notice. He walked out of the kitchen in a trance, not even bothering to clear the mess up.

"Where are you going?" Billy yelled after him.

"Getting my tools." Jacob answered in a daze.

"Why?"

"To fix Bella's truck." The front door swung shut with a dull thud as he left the house.

"Teenagers!" Billy grumbled as he went to clear up the mess his son had left behind, but he was smiling.

* * *

Bella's next task was to make the dreaded phone call to her mom to tell her that she was cancelling the wedding. For the last few weeks Renee had unexpectedly immersed herself in wedding plans. She'd spent hours on the phone with Edward's mother, Esme. Renee adored Esme, but then, Bella doubted anyone could help responding that way to the Cullen matriarch. She was just too loveable.

It had been a shock to Bella when Renee had been so supportive of her decision to marry Edward, considering her own history with Charlie. She knew that Charlie had been hoping that her mother would take his side and caution her against marrying so young, but to his fury she had taken the opposite view.

"But aren't you going to say that I sound like every other infatuated teenager since the dawn of time?" She had asked Renee at the time.

"You've never been a teenager, sweetie. You know what's best for you." Renee had laughed.

Bella recalled feeling annoyed during the whole conversation with Renee at the time. Her mother was being so agreeable and not talking her out of it, she should have been pleased. But a small part of her wanted Renee to protest, to stop calling her an old soul and act like a mother for once and not a big sister.

"Baby girl!" Renee gushed as soon as she answered the phone. "Not long now. I promise I've made all the flight arrangements-well, dear Esme has-but the main thing is Phil and I will be there right on time. Don't you worry."

"Mom, cancel them." Bella cut in bluntly.

"What?" Renee sounded completely bewildered. "Baby, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not getting married. I can- "

"Don't be silly." Renee talked over her. "Of course, you are. It's all arranged, sweetie."

What was it about people not hearing her? Renee was as bad as Edward for wilfully misunderstanding her.

"Mom, I am not getting married." She enunciated each word slowly. "And before you ask Edward and I haven't rowed or anything like that. Something has come up. I need to stay at home right now."

"This is Charlie, isn't it? Put him on the phone right now, Bella." Renee demanded.

Bella felt her cheeks grow warm with irritation. She counted to ten in her head before speaking again. "This is my decision, Mom. Accept it or don't accept it. I don't really care. Ben needs me and that's all that matters right now."

"Who's Ben?" Renee squawked but all she got was the dial tone as Bella hung up the phone.

* * *

"Why don't we go for a walk, Ben?" Bella asked the little boy. She was desperate to get out of the house after the phone call to Renee. She had a horrible feeling that she would be getting a visit from Alice as well today, and that was one she wanted to avoid at all costs. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Edward's sister.

Ben seemed to like the idea of a walk. He stood docilely while Bella put his jacket on. It was so thin it really wouldn't ward off the cold. He was going to need new clothes.

"How about a drive instead? We can go to Port Angeles and get you some new clothes. How about that?" She said to Ben as she wrapped a warm scarf around his neck and put one of her own woollen hats on his head. He looked super cute as he looked up at her adoringly with his big brown eyes. Bella had to blink back tears as she took his hand and grabbed the keys to her truck. "Oh." She said in disappointment as she remembered it was out of commission. She really didn't feel like driving the tank (a nickname she had blessed the expensive car Edward had gifted her). "Darn it!"

Bella was in a quandary. She couldn't exactly call a cab. It was too far. She could wait for Charlie to finish work she supposed, but most of the shops would be shut by then. Poor Ben was in desperate need of warmer clothes. Then her face brightened as she thought of Jacob. "I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing the Rabbit." She said to Ben, who smiled at the mention of Jacob's name.

Bella smiled back at Ben as she pulled her cell out of her pocket and swiped the screen to call Jacob. She just hoped he was at home and not running wolf, otherwise she would be forced to drive the tank.

"Hey, Bells." He answered on the second ring.

"Wow, that was quick." Bella said in surprise. "I need a favour."

"You do?"

Jacob sounded in a suspiciously good mood.

"Yes, I do. Can I borrow your car? I don't really want to drive the tank, and with my truck out of action I was out of options. I need to go to Port Angeles, Ben needs new clothes." She explained.

"What makes you think the truck is out of action?" Jacob said cheerfully.

Bella frowned. "Jake, it died on me. Do you not remember?"

Outside the house a loud familiar rumble sounded. Bella dropped the phone in disbelief. Luckily, Ben's quick reaction saved it before it hit the floor.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Bella thanked him. She grabbed his hand again and opened the front door. The rumbling got louder. Walking out on the front porch she found Jacob leaning nonchalantly against the side of the old red Chevy, wearing a triumphant grin and waving the spare keys in the air. "Oh my god!" Bella screeched, startling poor Ben. "She's alive!"

"Uh huh!" Jacob laughed as he watched Bella scoop Ben up into her arms and run clumsily over to join him.

"How did you…?" She was so breathless with joy she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Just call me a miracle worker." Jacob laughed as he took Ben from her so she could climb into the front seat. "No, seriously, it only took a few tweaks and she was good to go."

"But Edward said it she was impossible to fix." Bella muttered, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Never trust a vampire." Jacob mumbled under his breath. He caught Ben looking at him anxiously and he grinned again. "How about we hit the shops, buddy?" He asked.

Ben copied his big grin, and nodded, happy to be reunited with his hero again.

"Off we go then!" Jacob ran around to the other side of the truck and climbed in, settling Ben beside him. "Let's get you strapped in."

"You put in seatbelts." Bella gazed at Jacob with liquid eyes.

"Yeah, I thought you might need them if you're gonna be driving the little guy around." Jacob shrugged as if it was no big deal.

It was a big deal. A huge deal. Bella reached across and caught his hand. "Thank you." She whispered. "You always know what I need."

They locked eyes for a minute until Ben wriggled impatiently, claiming their attention. "I think someone's eager to get going." Jacob laughed.

Bella laughed along with him, the tension in her body easing. She ran her fingers over the steering wheel again, getting used to the feel of it, before backing out of the drive.

As the old red Chevy truck rumbled down the road, a showy yellow Porsche drew up outside the empty house. Alice Cullen climbed out gracefully, her black shiny cap of hair glistening in the weak light breaking through the clouds. She sniffed the air, frowning in disapproval when she smelled Jacob. Ducking back inside the car, she pulled out her cell phone and called Edward. It wasn't something she was looking forward to. He was going to be upset.

"The car is here, but she isn't…" Alice hesitated before delivering the killer blow. "She's with the dog, Edward. I'm afraid he fixed her truck."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!**_

_**I hate writer's block!**_

**Chapter Seven-Alice**

Alice pursed her lips as she looked around Bella's bedroom. There was evidence of the little boy everywhere. His smell was very enticing, very much like Bella's, she decided. She wondered whether that was because they were related. Interesting thought, she mused, as she continued to wander around the room, touching this and that so she could get the feel of the boy. Alice was curious to look into his future, not merely for Edward's sake-though that was reason enough-she didn't like seeing her favourite brother so upset. But she was also curious on her own behalf, intrigued by the myriad possibilities and impact that this little innocent would have on Bella's future. It was a rare thing for Bella to go against Edward's wishes. She lived to please him, for her to actively cancel the wedding meant that it was a bigger deal than any of them were prepared for.

Alice paused in front of the unmade bed. Now that was unusual. Bella was usually such a neat freak. The boy was already having an impact on her personal habits. His clothes were strewn across the bed as if Bella had been in the midst of sorting through them. Alice picked up the pyjamas he had changed out of only that morning. She closed her eyes, trying to summon up a vision, anything to tell her more about the mystery that surrounded him.

Nothing happened at first. Her mind was frustratingly blank, the effort it took to pierce the boy's shrouded future would have exhausted a human with the same gift. Alice opened her eyes again, pouting in annoyance. She blamed the wolf boy. If Jacob Black wasn't with Bella and the boy right now, she was sure she could summon up some…

It came out of nowhere and hit her like a lightning bolt. Alice froze in torment as she was flung back into the past-Ben's past.

_She was Ben._

_She could see through his eyes._

_She could feel what he was feeling._

_He was terrified._

_Alice hovered in Ben's small body, which was curled up as tight as a drum. His breaths were coming quick and fast, his shaking hands pressed tightly over his ears to block out his mommy's screams coming from the other side of the door. There was the sound of shattering glass, a pained whimper, followed by an abrupt silence. _

_It was the silence that Ben feared most of all. It was the prerequisite of what was to come. With a quiet dread that sent little Ben's heart racing, he heard the door handle rattle as someone pushed down on it from the other side…_

Alice let out a frightened sob as she opened her eyes. She was lying on Bella's bed, huddled under the duvet, her body curled up just like Ben's had been. She was still clutching his small pyjamas in her hands.

The whole episode had shaken her up. This had never happened to her before. Her gift wasn't to witness what had been but to see what could be. The experience had been terrifying and she longed for Jasper's unique brand of comfort. Whatever monster had been waiting on the other side of that door had to be kept away from the poor child at all costs. At the first opportunity she was going to warn Bella about what she had seen, she could explore what this meant for her gift later. As for Edward, he was just going to have to accept that the boy was going to be a permanent fixture in Bella's life, and would have to live with the consequences, whatever they may be.

* * *

Ben walked beside Bella proudly bundled up in his new padded jacket. He had on a new scarf, but was still wearing Bella's woollen hat. He had never been given so many new things at once and he was overwhelmed. He peeked at the bags that Jacob was carrying. There were four of them, and they were filled with new clothes and toys, all for him. He couldn't believe it! This had been the best day of his life. And it wasn't over yet. They were on their way now to get something to eat, and he was allowed to choose anything he wanted on the menu.

Bella's eyes met Jacob's as they walked along the sidewalk. "Thank you." She said gratefully. The whole shopping expedition had been more magical because he was there. Little Ben had been so nervous about trying on the new clothes, but Jacob had thankfully eased his nerves by pretending to try some clothes on, too. Although nothing in the store fit him.

"You're welcome." Jacob's gaze was soft as he looked back at her.

It had been a fun day. It felt like they had thrown off the shackles of their past, enabling them just to enjoy themselves, to revel in Ben's happiness as he tried on new clothes, and watch the way his incredible brown eyes lit up with joy at all the things they bought for him.

Suddenly Ben stopped walking. Jacob and Bella nearly collided with each other as they halted at the same time. She fell against him, laughing as he steadied her. Jacob grinned, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear before letting go. They turned to look at Ben, wondering what had made him stop, it was only then they realised that they were standing in front of a toy store.

"What is it, Ben?" Bella ducked down and looked at him affectionately.

"Wilbur." Ben breathed as he pointed at the store's window.

"Who's Wilbur?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Remind me to loan you my copy of Charlotte's Webb sometime." Bella said absently as she peered in the window. It was a small, independent toy store. The window display didn't have much going for it. It was mostly a lot of soft toys bundled together in no particular order.

Ben was jumping up and down excitedly, pointing to the left of the display. Bella concentrated her gaze in that direction, searching for what had him so excited. It didn't take her long to find out why. A soft plush piglet, with comically big ears, and eyes too large for his face was sitting all by itself on the corner shelf.

"Wilbur!" Ben babbled again, his brown eyes shining. "See!"

"I see." Bella smiled at Ben, knowing exactly what he wanted. Even though she had bought him a lot already, she had promised him that if they found a baby piglet then she would buy it for him. "Would you like Wilbur to come home with us?" She asked.

Ben nodded eagerly, already pulling on her hand to take her into the shop. Bella laughed as she allowed him to lead her into the store, leaving Jacob standing bemused on the sidewalk.

* * *

"I need to avoid him, Esme. I need time to gather my thoughts before I speak to Edward." Alice said miserably. She had driven back to the mansion to find Jasper missing. He had gone out hunting with Emmet.

"I am sorry you had to go through that, Alice." Esme said, smoothing Alice's hair off her brow in a motherly fashion. "That poor, poor child. To go through something as horrific as that." Her face became drawn at the thought of what Ben must have suffered. "The best thing his mother did was to bring him to Charlie and get him out of that situation."

"He needs to be protected, Esme. Whoever was on the other side of that door was a monster." Alice shivered at the memory.

"We will protect him, Alice." Esme vowed; a determined expression crossed her beautiful heart-shaped face. "We must warn Bella."

"Yes." Alice agreed, sighing. "As if she hasn't been through enough already."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Bella has fallen many times in her life, but she has always picked herself up and has become stronger and wiser for it." Esme stroked Alice's cheek lovingly. "She has a good friend in you, Alice."

"Am I a good friend?" Alice's white face was troubled. "Sometimes, I don't think so."

"Why do you say that?" Esme's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't think I've always put her interests first. I've been selfish, Esme. I love Bella like a sister and I was so excited that she gave me permission to plan the wedding…and I love Edward, too. I want to do right by both of them, but I've ended up by doing right by only one of them." She admitted, lowering her gaze in shame.

"You mean Edward." Esme murmured.

"Yes." Alice whispered disconsolately.

"You know I love Edward, too. He is my son like you are my daughter…." Esme smiled sadly at Alice. "But my love doesn't blind me to his faults."

"Like when he wanted us all to leave after Bella's birthday party…." Alice found it difficult to criticize her favourite sibling. "I didn't want to go. I begged him to reconsider…and Jas was so sorry for what he did. I knew Bella had already forgiven him…. but Edward…"

"Wouldn't listen?" Esme finished for her.

"Sometimes he can be stubborn." Alice stood with her arms folded tight across her chest. Only her lips moved. "Esme, what happened terrified me-not just because of what I experienced-but because I'm afraid of it happening again. I've never seen this side to my gift before."

"I know." Esme embraced Alice like she would a small child. "It's going to be alright, Alice. I promise."

"What should I do?" Alice whispered.

Esme put her hands on either side of Alice's petite face and smiled. "First, we go to Forks and wait for Bella to come home. She needs to know what we know so she can be prepared."

"You'll come with me?" Alice's face brightened at this news.

"Of course, I want to protect that little boy as much as I can see you do." Esme caressed the smooth marble of right Alice's cheek with her thumb. "Then afterwards we'll come home and talk to Carlisle about what happened to you."

"And Edward?" Alice pressed.

"I think its best we keep him out of the loop for now." Esme frowned worriedly. "We both know how rash he can be."

"Okay." Alice said in a small voice. "Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome." Esme smiled fondly. "Come on, lets go." She said, taking Alice by the hand.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing!**_

**Chapter Eight-Talking**

"I don't believe it!" Bella's happy mood vanished as soon as she spotted the showy yellow Porsche parked on the front drive.

Jacob frowned, not happy either. He could see who was sitting in the car-Alice and Esme Cullen. He was still holding a grudge against the little seer. He blamed her for taking Bella off to Italy to save Edward, which essentially ruined any chance he had with her in the future. They had never seen eye to eye ever since. She was also Cullen's strongest advocate, which annoyed him even more. As for Esme-well no one could hold a grudge against her- in his few interactions with her, she had formed a good impression on him. She was loving and attentive to her eclectic family, and also the wolf pack, too, when they had been united in their war against Victoria.

Ben immediately picked up on the tension. He clutched his new friend Wilbur tightly against his chest and looked fearfully toward the two women, who were now climbing gracefully out of the car. Bella noticed his agitation and immediately went to soothe him. She gave Jacob a stern look, warning him with her eyes to keep his temper for Ben's sake.

Jacob sighed heavily, accepting the warning reluctantly. He took in a deep breath as he swung the old Chevy into the drive and parked behind the expensive Porsche. He was the first to climb out, he avoided eye contact with the vamps, before turning to lift Ben out of the cab of the truck. Bella slipped out of the passenger side and closed the heavy door with a loud clang as she took out her irritation on the ancient Chevy. She immediately regretted it after seeing poor Ben jump in Jacob's arms like a frightened rabbit.

"It's okay, Ben." She rushed to reassure him, reaching out to take him from Jacob. She fussed over Ben and kissed the top of his head lovingly. Slowly, little Ben relaxed in her arms.

Esme was gazing at Ben tenderly. Her fingers actually twitched as she fought the urge to take the adorable little boy away from Bella and comfort him herself. Instead she cleared her throat and feigned a happy smile. "It's good to see you, Bella." She said in greeting. "I hope you don't mind Alice and I dropping by unannounced. It's been too long."

There was no way that she could be rude to Esme. It was just impossible. Bella faked her own smile as she handed Ben back to Jacob. "It's good to see you too, Esme. Hi, Alice." She mumbled.

"Hi, Bella. Hi, Ben." Alice waved at Ben. He looked at her anxiously with his big brown eyes, before cautiously waving back.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Esme said softly. "Hello, Ben."

Ben looked toward Bella as if seeking her permission to answer the beautiful lady with the ravishing smile. Bella smiled at him encouragingly and he responded with a faint, "Hello."

"It's lovely to meet you, Ben." Esme smiled at him affectionately, already spellbound by the adorable child.

Jacob was fighting off a scowl. He was already guessing that the two vamps had come to try and change Bella's mind about the wedding. After spending such an enjoyable, fun filled day with Bella and Ben, having the past thrown back in his face was making him edgy. He just wanted Alice and Esme Cullen to leave, but that wasn't his call. It was Bella's.

"Can you take Ben inside, Jake?" Bella asked. She sensed his internal struggle. She could read him so well. She passed him the keys and he took them from her silently. "It's okay." She said to reassure him. "I won't be far behind you."

Jacob glanced at Esme and Alice quickly, sighing heavily as he gave in and carried Ben into the house. As soon as the door closed behind him, Bella dropped all attempts at politeness and faced the two women.

"If Edward sent you to ambush me to try and change my mind about the wedding then you can go home and tell him he's wasted his time and yours." She said forcefully.

"Oh, Bella, please. We would never do that." Alice replied hastily, she then paused, frowning. "Well, maybe I would have done once…. but the wedding isn't important anymore."

"It's not?" Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was an unexpected turn of events, especially as Alice was keen as Edward to see her walking down the aisle. She had practically taken control of all the wedding arrangements, and Bella had gladly let her. So, to hear Alice say this was either the little seer bluffing or something else. She narrowed her eyes in Alice's direction. "Is this your attempt to try some sort of reverse psychology on me or something? Because I won't fall for it!"

"Please, Bella, we promise you it's not." Esme sounded so sincere that Bella had no choice but to believe her. "Edward doesn't even know we're here."

"Okay." Bella said slowly. "You know about Ben so you've obviously been talking to Edward…so why are you here?"

Esme exchanged a long look with Alice before facing Bella again. "I think its better if we go inside." She suggested.

Esme's serious tone prompted Bella to do as she asked. There was something odd about the way she and Alice were acting. The little seer appeared shaken, something Bella had never remembered seeing before, even during the whole newborn battle. Without protesting further, she invited the two women inside, glancing over her shoulder worriedly as if something was going to jump out of the shadows and bite her.

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath to steady his nerves before opening the file the Colorado PD had sent him on Faith Sampson. Her mugshot appeared on the screen first and it took Charlie's breath away. He didn't know this woman. This wasn't the same one who had seduced him that night at the police conference in Seattle, he was sure of it. This woman was lot older. Her hair was stringy and lank, her complexion peaky. And she was definitely older than the woman he had slept with. This Faith was a petty criminal. She had a rap sheet filled with DUI's and petty theft. This wasn't Ben's mother, even though she was listed as having lived at the address given on Ben's birth certificate. Either the birth certificate was fake or this woman had stolen Ben's mother's identity and she was using it as her own. Or was it the other way around?

Frustrated, Charlie pushed himself away from his desk and began to pace. Where did this leave him now? He was back at square one. With only the vague recollections he had of the real Faith to go on, he was at a standstill in his investigations to track her down.

_Dammit, he was itching for a drink! _

Charlie pushed his craving to one side and focused his mind. He couldn't fall down at the first hurdle. Ben's welfare was at stake…Ben…. his son.

"I have a son." He said aloud for the first time. "I have a son!"

God, the thought was overwhelming. It was scary, but in a good way. After Renee left, taking Bella with her, he thought he would never be a father again. Renee leaving had burned him. He stayed determined never to lay his heart on the line again. Apart from a few one-night stands like he'd had with Faith (if that was even her real name now), he had shied away from getting involved in another relationship.

"But I have a son." He murmured again. "Fuck, what am I doing here?" Charlie grabbed his jacket and strode out of his office. "I won't be back until the end of the week."

"What?" Mac, one of his deputies, stared at his chief in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"To spend some quality time with my son." Charlie announced as he breezed past.

"You have a son?"

Charlie just laughed at the startled expressions on everyone's faces. He didn't bother to elaborate as he left the station and headed home.

* * *

Bella sat, white faced, next to Jacob on the sofa. Ben was asleep upstairs in her room, safely tucked up in her bed, tired from his long day shopping.

"You were snooping in my room?" She snapped louder than she intended at Alice.

"Bells, calm down." Jacob tried to soothe her frazzled nerves. It was ironic how she was the one losing her temper and not him. "We don't want to wake Ben."

Bella took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself before she resumed talking. "You can't just come into the house uninvited, especially not with Ben in the house. Do you understand that?"

"I'm sorry, Bella." Alice lowered her eyes in shame. "It was very remiss of me."

"Why were you snooping through her room anyway?" Jacob demanded in a low voice. "When will you vamps learn you can't invade people's privacy like that."

"Edward asked you to." Bella guessed.

Alice nodded. "I'm sorry, Bella." She apologised earnestly. "I shouldn't have listened to him. He was just so upset about you cancelling the wedding. I admit I was, too. But it was wrong. I know that now." She felt Esme stroke the back of her head in a motherly fashion and was comforted.

Bella exchanged another long look with Jacob. She could tell by the expression on his face that he thought Alice was being sincere. "I accept your apology." She said to Alice.

Everyone seemed to thaw out at once. Alice relaxed and leaned against Esme for support. The tension left Jacob's face and he rested one hand along the back of the sofa, eyeing Esme and Alice intently. Bella sat on the sofa beside Jacob, curling her legs up on the seat.

"So, if you're not here to talk about the wedding, then what are you here for?" Bella continued warily.

"It's about Ben." Esme proceeded cautiously. "Alice had a vision about him…. but not in the usual way."

Bella tensed again. She reached for Jacob's hand without realising she was doing so. His warm fingers curled around hers in silent support. "Explain, please." She said nervously.

Alice's face was pinched. She had suddenly lost the ability to speak as she recalled the terrifying memory of poor Ben all alone and lost in that tiny room by himself. Esme saw how she was suffering and hugged a distressed Alice fiercely, while she spoke to Bella on her behalf.

* * *

"I woke up to find myself lying huddled up under the duvet on your bed." Alice finally found her voice after Esme had explained the gist of what had happened. "I was in his body, Bella. I felt everything Ben felt. He was so afraid, so scared of who was on the other side of that door."

Bella was openly shaking. She had guessed that Ben had suffered some kind of trauma in his short life. His reactions to the world around him proved that. But she hadn't been prepared for this. She leaned into Jacob for support like Alice leaned on Esme. The whole room was quiet, a strained silence existed between them as they all processed the little seer's confession.

It was Jacob who spoke first. "Did you see who this monster was?" He demanded roughly.

Alice shook her head miserably. "I wasn't in control of it. This is the first time I've ever experienced a vision of the past."

"Why would you now?" Bella recovered her wits enough to ask. "Are you even sure that what you were seeing was even real?" She looked at Alice pleadingly, hoping that she would begin to express doubts about what had happened to her. Bella didn't want to have to live with the knowledge that her little brother had experienced such violence in his short life.

"Bells, I believe her." Jacob confessed. It was a big thing for him to admit. He had butted heads with Alice so many times in the past, but he could see that she was as shaken up by it as they all were.

Bella looked at him in despair. "I need to be with Ben." She whispered, pushing herself onto her feet.

"Okay." Jacob gave her a gentle smile of understanding as he watched her go. He was now left alone with the vamps. He returned his attention to them, addressing Esme first. "I know it took a lot for you to come here and tell Bella that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Esme smiled. "And thank you for being so supportive to Bella and to Ben, Jacob. They are lucky to have you."

"Yes." Alice agreed in a small voice. "I know we've never seen eye to eye, but I'm grateful that you're here for them. They need you right now."

"I'll always be there for them." Jacob promised. "I will never let anyone hurt them."

"Neither will we." Esme vowed, her eyes hardening.

"And Edward?" Jacob pulled a face when he said his name. He had plenty of nicknames for the bloodsucker but felt rude using them in front of Esme. "What are you going to tell him?"

Esme and Alice exchanged a long look before Esme replied. "I think it's best if we keep it to ourselves for now. Edward can be…" She didn't finish the sentence but Jacob knew exactly what she meant.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing for the last chapter everyone. I am afraid I have felt very uninspired to write J/B lately. Sorry for the delayed chapter…anyway, here we go.**_

**Chapter Nine-Bella's Decision**

Bella stood back and took a picture with the digital camera that Charlie had given her for her eighteenth birthday, along with a photo album. He had wanted her to fill the album with memories. Apart from a few pictures of her friends from school, and some of her and Jacob doing wacky poses, the album remained empty.

"Smile everyone." She encouraged the reluctant models as she snapped picture after picture.

Strung in a row were Charlie, Billy, Jacob and little Ben. They were going to take Ben on his first fishing trip. The poor little boy looked overwhelmed. He clutched his new fishing rod in his hand, his thick gum boots on his feet. He was wearing an oversized shirt of Charlie's over his t-shirt and jeans, which made him look ridiculously cute. It was Charlie's lucky shirt and he wanted Ben to wear it on his first trip out to the lake.

"Are you done now, Bells?" Charlie grumbled as he adjusted the fishing hat on his head. "We need to get going."

"Just one more." Bella ignored his impatient tone and ducked down so she could take another picture of her little brother. "Say cheese." She said, smiling fondly at him.

"Cheese." Ben did his best to copy her smile.

"That's just great, sweetheart." Bella reached out and ruffled his hair. He was just so adorable. "You are gonna have so much fun."

Ben looked dubiously at the long pole in his hand. He didn't appear convinced. He wanted to take Wilbur with him, but was told that it probably wasn't a good idea in case he fell in the water by accident. Bella had promised faithfully to look after Wilbur while he was gone, which reassured him a little, but he was still nervous.

"It'll be okay, Ben." Jacob smiled down at him and Ben smiled back.

Bella checked Ben over again. She rolled the too long sleeves of Charlie's shirt up a little more. The thing was dragging on the floor as Ben walked, but Charlie was determined that the little boy wear the darn thing. "I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get home." She promised Ben. His face lit up, as did Jacob's, they sure loved their food. It was quite comical watching them together when they ate. "Thanks for going with them, Jake." She said, pushing herself back onto her feet. "I don't think Ben would have gone otherwise."

"No problem." Jacob shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

"I've got plenty to do. I've got a week's worth of laundry to catch up on." Bella pulled a face.

"The domestic goddess strikes again." Jacob teased her. "We all know you love it! Have fun, Cinderella!"

"Don't let the fish bite you on the ass." Bella tossed back at him, laughing.

Jacob chuckled as he bent down and picked Ben up easily, fishing rod and all. "We can't have you tripping up in that shirt, kid." He joked. Ben nodded in agreement, a small smile lighting up his face.

"What's the delay, Jake?" Billy called from the passenger side of Bella's old Chevy. The fishing gear was all piled in the flatbed, and Charlie was waiting impatiently by the driver's side for them to hurry up. "Stop making googly eyes at Bella and get a move on."

Jacob scowled in annoyance in his father's direction when he made this comment. Bella was amused to see Ben imitating Jacob as he scowled at Billy, too. She didn't think it was possible to love her little brother anymore than she did right now as he copied his hero's facial expressions.

"Bye." She called out as Jacob passed Ben to Charlie so he could strap him in safely.

"Bye, Bells." Charlie called out as he climbed in next to his son.

There was no room for Jacob on the bench seat so he leapt gracefully into the back of the truck with the fishing gear. Bella waved at him, laughing as he tumbled into the fishing tackle when Charlie pulled away unexpectedly.

* * *

"It's going to be fine." Esme murmured, smoothing Alice's hair tenderly. She could see the strain on Alice's white face. They had both been avoiding Edward for the last twenty-four hours, determined to keep their secret from him. They were waiting for Carlisle to come back from his medical conference in Seattle.

"I hate this." Alice confessed. "I wish Carlisle was back. He is the only one that Edward listens to."

"I was considering going to meet him." Esme suggested carefully.

Alice looked at Esme in surprise. She rarely ever ventured beyond the boundaries of the house unless she was hunting. Esme didn't like crowds, especially human ones. "You would do that?"

"Yes." Esme's eyes reflected her nerves. "And to be honest it will give us a chance to talk to Carlisle without the possibility of being overheard."

"You're right." Alice agreed, perking up at once. "We should go now."

"What are you going to tell Jasper?" Esme asked.

Alice became troubled. She didn't like keeping secrets from her mate, but in this instance, she thought it was for the best. "Nothing. Let's just go. The fewer people who know the better."

Esme understood what a difficult thing this was for her to do. She stroked Alice's hair tenderly again. "Do you want to drive?" She offered.

"Yes. Can I take the Porsche?" Alice's face split into an eager smile. She didn't have much chance to drive the showy yellow car because it attracted too much attention. The family was all about avoiding that. But she felt that Rosalie was allowed to get away with it when she drove her red Ferrari around town.

"Why not?" Esme laughed. "If we're going to commit subterfuge then we should do it in style."

* * *

Bella knew it was crazy, but doing domestic chores helped soothe her troubled thoughts. Ever since Alice's revelation about Ben's past she hadn't been able to stop dwelling on it. Jacob had been like a rock. She had been so proud of the way he had handled himself around Alice and Esme. He had kept his cool, something she hadn't managed to do herself. In a way she was glad that they were all on the same side when it came to Ben. It added another level of protection for him. She was grateful to them for keeping Edward out of the loop; she knew the pressure on Alice in that regard would be immense. It wasn't lost on Bella that she wasn't willing to trust Edward with the truth, considering how he had reacted in the past to any type of threat. It was making her think over a lot of things.

She was expecting the knock on the door when it came. Taking a deep breath, she abandoned the cleaning and went to answer it. She opened the front door to find Edward glowering on the front porch.

"Why are there wolves watching over your house, Bella?" He demanded when Seth came running out of the trees dressed in nothing but a pair of cut of sweats.

"It's okay, Seth." Bella assured him with a smile.

"Okay." Seth blessed her with one of his happy grins. "Hey, Edward." He greeted him casually.

"Hi, Seth." Edward's pinched expression relaxed into a smile as he greeted the young shifter. He had always gotten on well with the youngest member of the pack. They had built up an odd friendship since they had fought and defeated Victoria together. He had been the only pack member invited to the wedding. Bella thought it was also because he saw Seth as non-threatening, unlike Jacob.

"I'll be around if you need me, Bella." Seth said pointedly. He may be friendly with Edward, but his first loyalty was to the pack.

"Thanks, Seth." Bella waved as the young shifter loped back toward the cover of the trees.

When he was out of sight, she stood aside to let Edward in. As she shut the door an uncomfortable silence descended between them. Edward stood against the wall across from her. His face was hard, his posture tense. He glared at her wordlessly.

Bella stared back at him, waiting for the lecture, but it didn't come. He just continued to glare, possibly too angry to speak. It was the usual intimidation tactic he used to make her feel guilty and she was tiring of it.

"I'm not playing this game with you, Edward."

Edward moved. His eyes closed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose between the fingers of his right hand in a familiar gesture of impatience.

"Bella, I've been patient long enough. Do you have any idea of what this separation is doing to me?" He whispered.

"Why do you have to make this all about you?" Bella said too loudly. She worked to modulate the volume of her voice to hide her impatience. "I didn't make the decision to call off the wedding lightly. Ben is my priority now."

"You can't make him your whole life, Bella. He is Charlie's responsibility. Not yours." Edward began.

"Enough!" Bella cut him off. Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ben is everything."

"Bella." Edward rolled his eyes. "The boy has been in your life for five minutes. You are acting like an overprotective mamma bear about a child you know nothing about." He scolded her.

Bella took a deep breath, and crossed the room to get some distance from him. He was making her so damn angry. He was dismissing Ben as if he wasn't important at all. She compared his reaction to Jacob's, and she found him wanting. It suddenly made her decision easier to deal with.

"Ben coming into my life has made me re-think my choices." She said tiredly.

Edward ground his teeth together. His hands were balled up into fists. He was still standing against the wall. He pushed himself away from it now, forcing his fingers to uncurl as he approached her. "Listen to me." He replied in a gentler tone. "I've had time to think, too."

"You have?" Bella gazed up at his handsome face, perplexed. Next to the warmth from the morning sun streaming into the hall, Edward's skin felt especially icy. He seemed like ice, too, frozen the way he was.

Edward sighed, and relaxed some more. His hands reached for her waist, but when he saw Bella frown, he dropped them back to his sides. "The boy has tapped into your maternal instincts."

"What are you trying to say, Edward?"

"I'm saying I understand." Edward proceeded cautiously. He looked at her lovingly, his gaze turning tender. "You want the best for the child."

"Yes. Ben deserves the best. He deserves all the love in the world. And I'm going to make sure he gets it." Bella declared stoutly.

"Your compassion for others is one of your many charms." Edward said affectionately. "And it's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"You make Ben sound like some kind of charity project. You don't understand at all. The reason I want to give him everything is because I love him. He's my little brother. He's my family." Bella blazed. "I wanted to do this civilly, Edward, but you've made it nigh on impossible." The words popped out thoughtlessly.

Edward's hands were in fists again. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

Bella swallowed thickly. She pulled the engagement ring he had given her off her finger and held out to him. The gaudy diamonds flickered in the shaft of sunlight filtering in the hall. The same light hit his face, making his skin sparkle. "Thanks for making my decision easier, Edward." She said quietly. "We're over."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story and for all your patience in waiting for me to get my muse in check. There are far too many vamps in this chapter…sighs.**_

**Chapter Ten-Carlisle and Esme**

Edward's face could have been carved from stone. Bella peered up at him anxiously. She counted to a hundred in her head, but there was no change in his facial expressions. He was stunned, totally shocked by her decision to give the ring back. She had totally blindsided him.

"Are you ever going to speak?" Bella ventured after another few minutes of tense silence. She fought the urge to snap her fingers in front of his face to provoke a reaction out of him. "Edward?"

Edward suddenly snapped back to life. He pulled her into his arms and rested his cold cheek on top of her hair. He hugged her close, drawing in one shaky breath after another-even though he didn't need to breathe. Bella let him hold her for a few minutes before she gently guided his arms away from her body.

"I'm sorry." An apology was all she could offer him. She knew she had shattered his world, no sweet words from her was going to make it better. "I think-deep down- you knew this was coming."

"Bella…." Edward's voice cracked on her name; his golden-brown eyes filled with unimaginable grief. He pulled her into the cradle of his arms again as a dry sob erupted from his throat. It was the biggest curse for the vampires that they had lost the ability to cry.

Bella sighed, letting him hold her again. If this little bit of contact helped him accept the inevitable, then she would willingly give him that much. She hated herself in that moment. It was like saying goodbye to Jacob all over again, but this time it was Edward. The difference was that she trusted that Jacob could bear the pain-he was stronger emotionally-Edward not so much, considering his overreaction when he mistakenly thought she was dead. It was part of the reason why she had been so reluctant to tell him it was over. She worried what his response was going to be, how he was going to cope without her. His mistake was to make her his whole world. Bella had to trust that the love of his family would be enough to pull him through this time.

Hindsight could be a bitch. Bella could see every mistake she'd made. Every bit of harm she'd done, the small things and the big things. Each pain she had caused Jacob, each wound she'd given Edward, stacked up into neat piles she could not ignore or deny.

"I remember the night I held you after you said goodbye to Jacob Black." Edward whispered. "You were just as broken then as you are now. But it feels worse this time."

_Broken? _

_She wasn't broken!_

_Resolved- yes._

_Sad that she was hurting him-definitely._

_But, broken? No! _

A small frown appeared between her brows as she disentangled herself from Edward's cold embrace and stepped away from him. "You don't need to worry about me, Edward. I am not going to fall apart. In fact, I feel remarkably fine."

_And she was-better than fine._

Edward's eyes tightened at her words.

"I'm sorry that I'm hurting you, Edward." She apologised again. "I'll never forget what we had together."

Edward's nostrils flared as his jaw pulsed. He swallowed a few times to keep his emotions in check, before putting his hands on either side of her face. "Bella…are you sure? Did you make the right choice? I've never seen you in so much pain- "His voice broke on the last word.

_What was he talking about? She wasn't the one falling apart. He was._

Bella looked at him, confused. She touched his face. "I'm okay. I am not going to change my mind, Edward."

"You don't sound sure." Edward's brow creased as he clutched at any available straw. "How can breaking up with me possibly be the right thing for you? Look what happened when we were separated before. We both fell apart. You jumped off a cliff…and I…" His tone faltered, his eyes closing with fresh pain.

"Edward, I know what I can't live without now."

"But…"

Bella shook her head. "You don't understand. I've changed. Before, I thought I wasn't brave enough or strong enough to live without you. But then I realised that I had been doing that all along. Jumping off the cliff was a stupid mistake-one that I'll regret for the rest of my life. That one decision hurt so many people-you included. I'm sorry for that." She sighed. "When you came back…I tried to pretend it was the same. I think I actually convinced myself of it for a long while…but there was so little room to breathe. I felt pulled in two different directions with you and Jake…I was living in a state of anxiety over the whole newborn battle thing. There was no time to process anything,"

Edward still looked dubious, disbelieving. "None of what you are saying is making sense, Bella."

"Its not making sense because you're not really listening." Bella snapped in frustration. "But then you've never really listened to me."

"And Jacob Black has, I suppose." Edward cut in sharply.

"Don't make this about Jacob, because it isn't!" Bella retorted. "This is about me. About what I want!"

"But he's back in your life again when you expressly told me that you would never see him again. How do you think it makes me feel? I've tried to be as understanding as possible. I tried to be the bigger man by inviting him to the wedding."

"And you knew perfectly well how I felt about you doing that!" Bella raged. "It's just a prime example of you never taking what I want into consideration. You treat me like a child without a brain. You constantly lie and manipulate me to get your own way- "

"That is not true!"

"You told me my truck was dead. You killed it yourself so you could force me to drive that tank of a vehicle even though you knew I hated it!"

"I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE!"

Bella fell silent after his emotional outburst. She had never heard him raise his voice so loud. He was usually so conscientious and careful with her. Somehow, it made him seem a little more human.

"Edward, I've made a real mess of things, and I'm going to have to live with that. But I know what I want and what I need." Bella said eventually. "I want to live. I want to experience all the scary and wonderful things that life has to offer. I've chosen my life and now I want to start living it." She peered up at his anguished face. "Isn't that what you said you wanted for me, too?"

Edward couldn't deny it. His face contorted with pain as he reached out and took her hand. "We could live that life together."

"That's impossible. You know that. Look what's happened already. For us to be together I have to become what you are, I have to give up everything-my life, and everyone in it."

"You were willing to do that before the child entered the picture." Edward said bitterly.

"I was lying to myself. You want the bald truth, Edward. I'll give it to you. I wasn't just grieving for Jake that night. I was grieving for myself. I was grieving for everything and everyone that I was going to lose. It was Ben coming into my life that really made me see it. Now do you understand?"

Edward was watching her very carefully. "And I remember the quote you read to me from 'Wuthering Heights' the next morning."

Bella could barely remember what she had said to him the next morning. She had been so out of it, her eyes red raw from all the crying she had done over Jacob. She looked at him warily, waiting for him to continue.

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger. "Edward didn't need the book to get it word perfect. A small smile lit up his perfect face as he pulled her close and whispered close to her ear. "I _cannot _live without my life! I _cannot_ love without my soul!"

A cold shiver ran down Bella's spine as he released her. "I know what I have to do." He said with that same enigmatic smile playing about his lips.

Then he abruptly vanished.

* * *

Carlisle couldn't hide his astonishment when Esme and Alice turned up unexpectedly at his suite in one of Seattle's most expensive hotels. He was just getting ready to leave. The conference was over. He had enjoyed it immensely. Mingling with so many esteemed surgeons, the best in their chosen fields, had been exhilarating.

"Esme, what is it?" Carlisle hugged her close, his eyes roaming her face tenderly. For her to risk leaving the safety of their home to come and seek him out meant that something important was amiss. He knew how much she struggled among human crowds. "I would have been home in a few hours."

"This couldn't wait." Esme was tense. "We need to talk, Carlisle."

"About?" He frowned, feeling suddenly warily.

"Edward." Alice stepped forward, taking his attention.

Carlisle's shoulders drooped. "What's happened now?" He said, sounding a little annoyed. The on-going saga of Edward and Bella's wedding nuptials was even grating on even his endless patience. "Is the wedding back on again? This is getting slightly ridiculous."

"Forget the wedding." Esme answered sharply. "It's not important."

"It's not?" Carlisle was bemused. He glanced at Alice. She was standing off to one side, nervously wringing her hands. "Is it the Volturi?"

Alice looked toward Esme. The older woman put a soothing hand on her face. "Relax, sweetie. I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Carlisle looked between them worriedly. "Neither of you are making any sense."

"Well sit down and I'll tell you." Esme said, taking control of the situation.

Carlisle did as she asked him. He drew up a chair and crossed one leg over the other, laying his hands on his lap as he gazed up at his wife expectantly. Esme sat down opposite him, her soulful gaze meeting his concerned one. "I need to talk to you about a little boy called Ben." She began.

* * *

Esme and Alice sat side by side on the chaise longue, waiting for Carlisle's response. He had listened silently during the tense conversation, his normally smooth brow furrowed in a deep frown. He was now pacing up and down in front of them, not looking like the self-assured man that they had all come to rely on.

"Carlisle?" Esme ventured to say. "Please, sit down."

Carlisle looked toward his wife, his eyes reflecting his impatience. "I don't know what you both expect me to say. We cannot interfere."

"What?" Esme and Alice said at the same time.

"I feel a deep empathy toward the little boy. He has certainly led a troubled existence from what little Alice has seen. But he is Chief Swan's responsibility now. The worst thing we can do is get involved here."

Esme was on her feet at once. She glared at him, angered by his blasé attitude. "This is an innocent little boy we are talking about. Did you not listen to what Alice said?"

"Of course, I listened." Carlisle took her face between his hands and smiled down at her affectionately. "I love that you want to protect him, Esme, but we can do more harm then good by interfering. Once the child settles in I am sure that Bella will take a step back and she and Edward will reconcile again. It will all work out; I am sure of it. We mustn't make a bigger deal out of this then it really is."

"Is that all you have to say?" Esme's face and voice were cold.

"What did you expect me to say?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows at the ice in her voice. He wasn't used to Esme criticising him. He couldn't recall her ever not agreeing with him before. "I think your own past experiences may be influencing your feelings right now, darling. You're not thinking clearly."

Esme's lips twitched as she pushed his hands away from her face. "Come on, Alice. We're leaving." She said coolly.

Alice rose slowly to her feet. She had never seen Esme and Carlisle so off balance before. Her disappointment at Carlisle's lack of interest in Ben's situation matched Esme's. She had been hoping for so much more from him. Just for a minute he had sounded exactly like Edward, dismissing the child as if he meant nothing. He hadn't taken into consideration his wife's feelings at all.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." She murmured.

"There's nothing more to say. I'll drive this time," Esme continued curtly. She snatched the keys to Alice's Porsche from the side table and twisted them in her fingers. "And maybe you should see if you can extend your stay here for another few nights. I really don't want to be around you right now." She snapped at a shocked Carlisle as she swept gracefully out of the room.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story! There is far too much Edward in this chapter, which is reason enough to kill anyone's muse.**_

**Chapter Eleven-The Selfishness of Edward Cullen**

Even before Charlie had turned off the loud rumbling engine, Bella wrenched the passenger door open, leaned across Billy and pulled Ben into her arms. The little boy clung to her as she hugged him tight to her chest. He reeked of fish. She stroked the back of his head lovingly, just grateful that he was home safe. Her encounter with Edward had left her shaken.

"You okay, Bells." Jake asked as he jumped out of the back of the truck and landed lightly on his feet. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're all home. I missed you." Bella gave him a weak smile before pressing a kiss on top of Ben's head.

Jacob knew there was much more to it then that. He squeezed her shoulder gently in understanding. Bella carried Ben into the house as he went back to the truck to help his father into his wheelchair.

"Did you have fun, Ben?" Bella asked as she deposited him gently in the recliner and began to peel Charlie's lucky fishing shirt off his small body.

Ben nodded enthusiastically. Bella relaxed, pleased that he'd had a good time. She had been worried he might get bored like she used to do when Charlie would take her fishing with him during the summer vacation when she came to visit.

"That's good. Did you catch any fish?" She asked as she tossed the smelly shirt over the back of the chair.

Ben nodded again.

"How many?"

Ben paused for a second before holding up five fingers. "Four." He whispered. "Jake help me."

Bella smiled and stroked the back of his head again. "Wow! What about Da…. Charlie…how many did he catch?"

A small laugh escaped Ben and he put a hand over his mouth as if shocked by the sound. Bella ducked down and gently took his hand away. "He didn't catch any, did he?"

Ben looked over his shoulder as if checking anyone was listening before answering. "No catch."

"That sounds about right." Bella ruffled his hair. "You need a bath, Ben." She leaned in and sniffed his hair, wrinkling her nose. "You stink of fish."

"Stinky Ben." Ben let out another giggle, before clamping a hand over his mouth again to muffle the sound.

It hurt Bella's heart that her little brother felt he wasn't even allowed to laugh. Again, it made her wonder what the monster Alice had seen in her vision had put him through. She gathered him up into her arms protectively and cuddled him. Ben relaxed against her, his cheek resting on her shoulder.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie poked his head around the door. He was still wearing the ridiculous fishing hat. His face was red with the exertion of lugging all the fishing gear into the house. "We're home now. Ben had a good time, didn't you, kid?"

Bella felt Ben nod against her shoulder. "Hi, Dad, I heard you caught loads of fish." She quipped.

"Well….um…. some." He mumbled.

"Liar!" Billy's jovial voice came from the hallway. "He didn't catch any. Young Ben, though, he's a natural."

"Ah, shut up, Billy." Charlie grouched as he went back out into the hall and began to banter with his best friend.

Jacob left his father with Charlie and went to join Ben and Bella. He was feeling tense. As soon as he stepped on the front porch Edward Cullen's sickening stench overwhelmed him. No wonder Bella was acting all edgy. He tried to dampen down his own anger at the leech's intrusion. Seth had been watching the house, if anything untoward had happened, the young shifter would have made sure to contact him.

"You okay?" He asked Bella again when he was out of earshot of the olds.

"I'm fine." Bella lied.

"I know he's been here, Bells." Jacob said quietly so as not to alarm Ben.

Bella sighed, there was no hiding anything from Jacob. Even if he couldn't smell Edward all over the house, he would have guessed something was up just by the way she was acting. He knew her so well. "I told him it was over." She admitted wearily.

Jacob's dark eyes widened in surprise. He hid his elation behind a neutral expression as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder again. "I'm here whenever you're ready to talk." He offered.

If Bella didn't have Ben in her arms, she would have hugged him. Jacob was being so thoughtful. He wasn't pushing her to open up like he would have done in the past, he was going to give her the time she needed to sort out the mess in her head.

"Thanks." She smiled at him gratefully. "I'm going to give this little one a bath."

"Want any help?" Jacob offered.

"Would you like that, Ben?" Bella asked her little brother.

Ben opened his eyes again; he had been dozing on her shoulder. He raised his head, his sleepy eyes looking in Jacob's direction. "K." He mumbled, stifling a yawn.

Jacob and Bella laughed at the same time. Ben was just too cute and adorable for words.

* * *

Carlisle placed his cell phone down on the table and glared at it in annoyance. Esme was still not answering his calls. He presumed that she and Alice were back in Forks by now. It had been hours. Thankfully he had been able to extend his stay at the hotel, although he had been forced to a move to a much smaller room, not quite so ostentatious. His suite had already been booked for another guest.

After Esme had left in a huff, Carlisle had spent the intervening few hours wondering where he was supposed to have gone wrong. He wasn't sure what his wife expected him to do about the boy. Ben was Charlie Swan's responsibility. He didn't feel it was their place to interfere. He felt they had risked far too much exposure lately. He had been enjoying the peace and quiet now that the newborn battle was out of the way. He had been able to get back to his regular routine. He hardly wanted to be thrust into the middle of yet another dilemma. He felt compassion for the little boy's situation but was reluctant to get involved in anymore of the Swan's family drama.

Before he had time to ponder any further, the door to his room was pushed open and Edward came in. "I thought you were in the Penthouse suite." He complained as soon as he entered the room. "And I thought you were supposed to be checking out today."

Carlisle frowned, feeling irritated at Edward's unwanted intrusion. He hid his annoyance behind a bland smile as he motioned for his son to sit down on the plush velvet couch stationed in the corner of the room. "I wasn't expecting you." He said in a congenial tone as he sat down himself. "I take it you've seen Esme and Alice."

"I thought I'd come across their scent when I first walked into the hotel." Edward murmured in surprise. "I presumed I was imagining it." He perched on the edge of one of the velvet cushions, his posture tense. "What were they doing here? I'm surprised Esme would even risk making a trip this far considering how she feels about being around so many humans."

"Well today she felt like she had to take the risk." Carlisle's reply came out sharper than he intended as his irritation got the better of him.

"What do you mean?" Edward demanded.

Instead of giving him a direct answer, Carlisle changed tack. "What is going on with you and Bella, Edward?"

Edward's face immediately crumpled. His head fell into his hands and he let out a dry sob. Carlisle immediately felt guilty for his initial exasperation. He hastily got up and knelt in front of his adopted son, putting a steady hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to have pushed you, Edward. Is this about the wedding?" He carefully prised Edward's hands away from his face so he could see him better. Carlisle almost wished he hadn't. "Did she end it?" He guessed with a heavy sigh.

"Its that boy." Edward stated dramatically as his fingers sank into his thick bronzed hair.

"Ah, Ben." Carlisle sighed again.

"You know his name?"

"Esme and Alice are deeply concerned about him." Carlisle admitted.

"That's why they came here?" Edward questioned, confused.

"Yes, they are as worried as you are." Carlisle stood up, withdrawing to his chair again.

Edward didn't bother to correct him. He remained silent and watchful as Carlisle continued to talk.

"Maybe I was wrong not to get involved. But if you feel that we should…." He looked toward Edward for confirmation.

"Yes, we should. I'm worried about what all this is doing to Bella. She is under so much pressure and isn't coping well. And I'm worried for the boy's welfare, too." Edward tacked on at the end. "She feels responsible for him. If we could find his mother and reunite them…"

"No." Carlisle cut in sharply.

"But you said…."

"You haven't got the full story, Edward." The words were out of Carlisle's mouth before he could stop them.

"What do you mean?" Edward said suspiciously, turning his head to look Carlisle directly in the eyes. "What are you hiding from me?"

"We weren't hiding anything from you…." Carlisle tried to hastily backtrack. Esme had warned him not to tell Edward, and even though he had felt uncomfortable about it, he had agreed. They all wanted to avoid the consequences if Edward overreacted.

"You're clearly hiding something." Edward said in a hurt tone. "I can't believe you don't trust me."

"Its not a matter of trust. We all know how much pressure you've been under lately." Carlisle hedged. He could have kicked himself for opening his big mouth. It was too late now.

Edward started to pace. "Just tell me, Carlisle. If this is something that could affect Bella. I have a right to know."

Carlisle sighed and finally caved in. He knew that Edward would prise it out of his head eventually, no matter how hard he tried to conceal his inner thoughts. Slowly he told him what Alice had seen and how deeply it had affected her.

"I can't believe you all hid this from me!" Edward accused. "I should have been told straight away. No wonder Bella is acting so strangely. It all makes sense now."

"Edward, I don't think…"

"We must find this boy's mother. It's more imperative than ever now, Carlisle. You have to see that! Bella is at risk with every moment she spends in that child's company. If we can trace the mother and reunite them, we can give them enough money to start a new life somewhere else. The danger to Bella will be removed and she will stop feeling so responsible for the boy. And finally, we'll be able to move forward with the wedding." Edward's face shone with resolve as he stopped pacing and looked for Carlisle's approval.

* * *

Ben gave Bella a toothy grin as she pulled the soft flannel of his new pyjamas over his head. She bent down and kissed the top of his head, enjoying the smell of the baby shampoo she'd used to wash his hair.

"Stinky Ben?" Ben asked when she lifted him on the bed.

"Stinky Ben's gone now." She laughed as she coaxed him to lie down.

Ben reached for Wilbur and held him to his chest as he gazed up at his big sister adoringly. "Storytime?"

"Uh huh." Bella nodded. She glanced over her shoulder to find Jacob leaning in the doorway of her room, watching them with a soft expression his face. She waved at him to come in. "How about we change things up tonight?" She suggested to Ben. "How about Jake reads to both of us instead?"

"Yes!" Ben actually jumped up and down on the bed in excitement. Then he paused, an anxious gleam lighting his eyes as he waited for them to scold him for making too much noise.

"It's alright, Ben." Bella rushed to reassure him. She lived for the day he would stop worrying about showing any sign of happiness. She hugged him tight. "Jump all you want."

Ben looked disbelieving, so Bella climbed on the bed next to him and started to bounce up and down on the mattress. A small smile lit up his face as he began to copy her.

Jacob laughed, enjoying seeing Bella and Ben so happy. "Can I join in?" He joked.

Ben looked up at Bella hopefully. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart." She said breathlessly as she flopped down on the bed again. "I wouldn't want to be the one to explain to Charlie why we broke the bed."

"Hey!" Jacob huffed, pretending to be offended. "Are you saying I'm too heavy?"

"Hell yeah!" Bella's brown eyes shone with laughter. "What do you think, Ben?"

With Wilbur clutched tightly to his chest, Ben let out a cute laugh as he nodded in agreement.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story!**_

**Chapter Twelve-Treats**

Jacob was so engrossed in the book that he didn't realise when he had lost his audience. He couldn't believe he was rooting for the spider (Charlotte) to save the pig (Wilbur) from ending up on the dinner table. He knew he would never be able to look at either creature in the same light again. He understood now why Bella always became so absorbed in reading. He wasn't a great reader himself, preferring visual stimulation to the written word. But Bella, she poured herself into the pages. Sometimes she read until she was almost cross-eyed and the words merged into nonsense. She had always told him that books fired her imagination, that she lived each page in breathless rapture, becoming one with the characters.

It was only when he reached the end of the chapter that he noticed the quiet. He glanced at Bella and Ben, only to find the two of them cuddled up against his warm body on either side of him. He lay in the middle, the closed book resting on his chest as he smiled at them tenderly. Bella's head rested next to his on the pillow, her eyes closed, the dark fringe of her eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks. One hand clasped his shoulder, her breathing quiet and even. She looked so beautiful it made his heart swell in his chest.

Jacob glanced at Ben. The small boy was curled up into his other side, clutching Wilbur tight to his chest. The rhythm of his breathing wasn't as settled as Bella's. Jacob could see the rapid movements of his eyes under his closed lids. Jacob wished he could chase away whatever phantom was haunting Ben's dreams. He reached out and put a calming hand on the back of the boy's head and stroked his silky hair. Ben snuggled closer; his troubled dreams soothed for a while by Jacob's closeness.

* * *

It was a little while later when Charlie trudged up the stairs to check on them. His heart leapt into his throat when he pushed open the door to find them all fast asleep on the bed. His son and daughter were cuddled into Jacob's side. The boy himself was so damn tall that his legs were hanging off the end of the bed. But the uncomfortable sleeping position didn't seem to be bothering Jacob. His breathing was as steady and even as Bella and Ben's.

Not wanting to disturb such a peaceful scene, Charlie backed out of the room and closed the door gently. He managed to avoid the squeaky step when he crept downstairs to re-join Billy.

"You okay with staying over tonight?" He asked his best friend.

"I've got no problem with that." Billy shrugged nonchalantly.

Charlie passed Billy a beer before settling into his recliner. "It was a good day, wasn't it? Ben enjoyed himself?" He felt like he needed his friend's reassurance that things had gone well. He didn't trust his own feelings right now.

"He had fun." Billy confirmed. "You saw how happy he was."

"I'm thinking that's only because your boy was there. Jake and Bella have bonded with him so quickly. Why am I struggling so much?" Charlie lamented.

"Because he's pushing you out of your comfort zone. Which is a good thing, by the way." Billy raised the beer bottle to his lips and took a long drink. He smacked his lips together. "Ah, that tastes good."

Charlie stared moodily at his own bottle. "I don't trust myself, Billy. What if I let Ben down like I did Bella? What if I screw up again?"

"Now don't go down that road." Billy scowled. "The two sets of circumstances are entirely different. It was Renee who took off and tried to push you out of Bella's life. You did the best you could. I know Bella has already told you this herself. You need to focus on the future now, Charlie. You can't change what happened in the past but you can control what happens in the future."

Charlie nodded, clinging on to what his best friend had said. The two of them had been to hell and back over the years. They had weathered many a storm together-Renee taking off with Bella, Sarah's untimely death, Billy's flagging health, as well Charlie's countless attempts to stay a part of Bella's life-through all this they had supported and helped each other through the worst of times. When one fell the other was always there to pull them back up again.

"We're all here for you, Charlie. You're not alone." Billy promised.

Charlie's face relaxed into a grateful smile as he knocked his own bottle against Billy's in a silent toast of friendship.

* * *

Jasper stared at his troubled mate. Alice had hardly spoken a word to him since he'd returned from his hunting trip with Emmet. He had picked up on her agitation right away as well as Esme's anger. At first, he wondered if the two of them had been arguing as he tried to explain away their differing emotions. But he sensed that Esme wasn't angry with Alice. It was someone else. And when he learned that Carlisle was extending his stay in Seattle for a few days that answered his question. It was all so strange and perplexing. Since joining the coven, he had never known Esme and Carlisle to exchange a cross word, so it was unnerving to him that they were suddenly at odds with each other. It was also affecting his mate and he wasn't happy about that.

"We should go away for a while." Jasper suggested as he tried to claim Alice's attention. She was stood pensively in front of the window, watching the rain batter the cold glass. "Now the wedding has been postponed Emmet is planning to surprise Rosalie with a trip to Africa."

Alice didn't respond.

"Alice." He said again, his deep voice full of concern. He discreetly used his powers to calm her anxiety, but wasn't prepared for her reaction.

"Stop that!" Alice snapped as she spun around to face him.

"I'm trying to help you." Jasper was taken aback by her heated response. He tried to read her face. "I can sense your distress. What's going on, Alice? Why are you so upset?"

Alice's eyes roamed his handsome face. His expression was full of concern-for her. She longed to confide in him, but something was holding her back. She couldn't even explain it. Normally she craved his particular brand of comfort. His unique gift was perfect for diffusing any tension, for soothing any distress. But right now, his intrusion irked her. It was like when Edward read her mind when she wanted to keep her thoughts private. He had used his powers on her without her permission. It had never bothered her before, it hadn't even occurred to her to question it. She had always accepted it, like she accepted everything.

Ever since she had experienced the distressing vision of Ben, and witnessing both Esme and Carlisle's differing reactions to it, something inside her had shifted.

"I need to be alone." She murmured, walking away from him.

"Alice?" Jasper was stunned by her rejection. He pushed the sleeves of his sweater up, revealing the myriad scars running up his arms. He held out those same arms toward her, but she shook her head at him and continued to walk away, leaving him staring after her in confusion.

* * *

Esme took her anger out on the cake mixture. The wooden spoon nearly broke in her tight grasp as she viciously stirred the contents in the bowl. She huffed irritably when it eventually snapped in half under the pressure. Esme had an opened cook book in front of her. She already had a batch of chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven.

Emmet wandered into the immaculate kitchen looking for Rosalie. His eyes widened in surprise when he encountered Esme glaring furiously at the bowl as if it had offended her. The sweet smell of baking cookies made his nose wrinkle with distaste.

"What's cooking?" Emmet's booming laughter filled the kitchen.

"Rose is not here, Emmet." Esme answered testily. "She's in the garage working on the cars."

Emmet frowned. He wasn't used to this reaction from Esme. He decided to proceed more cautiously. He was unaware of her run-in with Carlisle. "Okay." He paused, wondering whether to just leave and find Rosalie, but his curiosity was piqued. "Why are you baking? I thought the wedding was postponed. Or is it back on?" He sighed theatrically. "And wouldn't you hire caterers for that anyway?"

Esme just about refrained from rolling her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Rosalie's big, burly mate. Normally she enjoyed Emmet's jovial attempt at humour, but today she didn't have the patience. "This is not for the wedding. I'm making it for Ben."

"Who's Ben?" Emmet asked in confusion.

"Ben's a sweetheart who needs a lot of TLC right now. Those store-bought cookies don't taste the same as home made ones." Esme replied absently.

"How would you know?" Emmet was beginning to think Esme had lost the plot.

"Because the lady on the cooking show said so." Esme waved him away. "Go find Rose. I'm busy."

Emmet shrugged, deciding to leave Esme to it. He walked out of the kitchen to find Jasper sitting on the plush white leather sofa staring broodingly into the distance. "You alright, Jas?" He said conversationally.

Jasper just scowled. "Mind your own business." He snapped at Emmet, before disappearing out of the room.

"I will in future." Emmet grumbled as he went to find Rosalie. "What the hell is wrong with everyone today?"

* * *

"You made this?" Alice's eyebrows rose up to her hairline as she peered inside one of the boxes that Esme was loading into the back seat of her Porsche.

"Yes, I remember Bella said that Ben loves his food." Esme declared as she slid smoothly into the front passenger seat. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Alice quickly glided into the driver's seat. She glanced behind her at the other boxes. "What's in the other boxes?" She enquired with interest.

"Just some clothes and toys I thought Ben might like." Esme revealed as a soft expression took over her face. She tucked one of her caramel curls behind one ear and looked at Alice. "I couldn't resist. It's a gift. I'm sure Bella won't mind."

Alice was about to respond when she caught a glimpse of Jasper in the wing mirror. He was standing in the driveway, staring moodily in her direction. She felt a surge of guilt overwhelm her at the way she had treated him. He had only been trying to help her in his own way.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Esme asked in concern when she caught the anxious look on the little seer's face.

"I'm fine." Alice swallowed down her unhappiness and turned on the engine. She didn't look back as she drove away.

* * *

Bella did mind. It was written all over her face. She chewed on her lower lip, wondering how to politely refuse Esme's generous gifts when she noticed Ben peering in delight at the box containing all the food Esme had made. Her face relaxed and she knelt down by her brother and lifted out one of the trays of cookies.

"You must have bought out the whole store." She said to Esme in amusement as she unloaded tray after tray.

"Oh, I made them." Esme responded with a glowing smile. "Shop bought cookies are not as good as home made ones."

"That's true." Bella agreed with a confused smile, wondering how Esme would know the difference. She couldn't believe that the Cullen matriarch had actually baked everything herself. Her last attempt at cooking had been the Italian dishes she'd made Bella on her visit to the house when Edward had first introduced her to his family. That felt like a lifetime ago.

Ben reached for one of the cookies. When he felt everyone's eyes on him, he quickly snatched his hand back, his head hanging low in shame. "It's okay, Ben. Esme made these for you." Bella rushed to reassure him.

Ben raised his big brown eyes to hers. "Mine?" He whispered in awe. He turned in Esme's direction, gazing up at her shyly from under his thick lashes.

Esme melted on the spot. She was itching to scoop him up into her arms and lavish him with affection. He was so adorable. It hurt her heart that he was so nervous. It brought to mind what Alice had seen in her vision and it made her feel even more fiercely protective of him than before. She looked toward Bella, seeking permission to talk to Ben.

Bella was hesitant for a minute, before she eventually nodded. Esme was soon kneeling beside Ben. "I made these for you." She said with a fond smile. "Would you like to taste one?"

Ben was entranced by this beautiful woman. He nodded shyly as Esme passed him one of the cookies. He took a nervous bite and chewed, swallowing quickly.

"Is it nice?" Esme checked. She longed for him to like them.

Ben broke out into a small smile as he crammed the rest of the cookie into his mouth, making all of them burst into laughter.

* * *

"I'm sorry if it was too much, Bella." Esme apologised a little while later. "I can take some of the clothes and toys back if it makes it easier."

Bella relaxed, glad that Esme wasn't offended in any way by her rejection of the lovely gifts that she had bought for Ben. "Thanks. I appreciate the gesture, I really do."

"I understand." Esme assured her with a kind smile.

Bella turned to look at Ben. He was crawling on the floor beside Alice, they were setting up the Scalextric that had been one of the toys Esme had brought with her. Bella couldn't bear to not let him have it when she saw the way his eyes lit up when he caught sight of the racing cars. The track was filling up most of the room. Bella tried not to think of Charlie's reaction when he came home to find the front room taken over by the Formula one racing set.

"We're done!" Alice announced excitedly as she held out one of the controls to Ben. He reached for it eagerly. His little finger accidentally brushed hers as he grabbed the controls.

Alice froze, a small gasp leaving her lips as the contact sent her tumbling back into his past.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story. Sorry for the lack of updates but my muse is being very uncooperative. **_

_**This chapter is all about Ben…**_

**Chapter Thirteen-Ben and Luka**

_It was the same as before. She was Ben. She could see through his eyes. She could feel what he was feeling. But this time he wasn't scared. Ben was…_

_Happy?_

There was another boy standing in front of him. He was maybe twelve, thirteen at a push. He was tall, very skinny, looked almost malnourished. But other than that, he was a cute kid, with blonde hair and grey eyes with brown flecks in them. Ben was looking up at him adoringly. He was his big brother, and as big brothers went, he was the best.

"Luka!" Ben chirped excitedly. He was practically bouncing on his feet, impatient to see what Luka was hiding behind his back. "I wanna see."

Luka laughed as he quickly revealed what he'd been hiding. "Ta dah!" He said.

Ben squealed with delight as he looked at the shiny new soccer ball that Luka was holding. "All for me?"

"Its all yours, Ben. You have to be careful with it. I had to mow five lawns to pay for that." Luka ruffled Ben's hair affectionately. "Am I the best big brother or what?"

"The best!" Ben echoed him. He held the ball reverently in his small hands, just gazing at it.

"I know I said be careful, but you can play with it, buddy." Luka laughed again. "Do you want me to show you some skills?"

Ben nodded eagerly. He watched as Luka kneed the ball to keep it up in the air and counted how many times he could do it. Ben counted along with him, chanting the numbers until the ball dropped to the ground, making him giggle. Ben was so proud of his big brother. He wanted to be exactly like him.

"Your turn." Luka said as he kicked the ball toward Ben.

Unfortunately, the ball hit his foot awkwardly and it flew through the air and it hit the window. Luckily, it didn't smash, but it did make a loud bang. Luka and Ben froze in shock as an angry roar came from inside the house.

Panicked, Ben looked up at Luka, whose face had turned white with fear. "Ben…run!" He cried as the back door banged open.

Ben did as he was told. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and hid behind some long planks of wood, which were leaning against the wall of the house, near the back of the yard. The last thing he saw before he curled up into a frightened ball was a huge fist punching Luka hard in the stomach. Luka groaned and doubled up in pain, tears were running down his cheeks. Ben put his hands over his ears to drown out the sound of his brother's cries.

Time passed so slowly. Ben didn't know how long he cowered behind the large planks of wood before Luka came to find him. He let out a frightened whimper when he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ben." Luka whispered. His voice sounded hoarse, almost as if he was struggling to draw breath. "You can come out now."

Ben crawled out of the small space and flung himself into his brother's arms. Luka flinched at the contact, his eyes closing in pain. "Easy, bro." He mumbled. "I'm feeling a bit fragile right now."

Guiltily Ben loosened his hold a little and looked at Luka's face, his chocolate brown eyes wide with fear. He got scared all over again when he saw his brother's face. Luka didn't look like Luka anymore. One of his eyes was swelled shut. His lip was cut and caked with dried blood.

"I scared." He cried, his lower lip wobbling.

"Don't be scared, Ben. I told you I would always have your back, didn't I?" Luka reminded him. He tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Sorry, Luka." Ben sobbed, even though he wasn't entirely sure what he was sorry for. "I bad boy."

"Hush now." Luka warned him. He hissed through his teeth with pain as he lifted Ben up and rested him against his hip. "It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you out of here, just like I promised."

Ben pressed his face into his brother's shoulder, his quiet tears soaking the thin material of Luka's t-shirt. He felt safe and protected in his brother's arms. Luka would know what to do. He was clever. He always looked after him at home, and made sure that no one picked on him. He was the best big brother in the whole wide world.

Luka carried Ben into the house. It was dark inside and quiet. Too quiet. Ben raised his head, his tear stained face looked anxiously at his brother's. "He's drunk, Ben. Passed out. Don't worry. Anyway, we're not staying. I've already packed."

Luka had reached the front door. He put Ben down and hastily helped him pull on his thin jacket. He then shrugged on his own, this he did more slowly, his face tight with pain. On the floor was a black holdall stuffed with clothes and other essentials. Ben's anxious gaze flitted to the back pack, then up to his brother's damaged face, which was half hidden in shadow.

"I'm getting you out of here, Ben." Luka told him. "I'm taking you somewhere safe. You see I've found your daddy. It took me a while but I managed to find out where he lives."

Ben was so confused. He began to shake with nerves. He didn't have a daddy, only the monster who pretended he was. His stepfather. The one who beat his mother until she upped and left, leaving him and Luka alone with the monster man. Now he beat Luka instead, and would beat him, too, if Luka didn't protect him.

Luka sighed and took Ben's hand. He felt in his pocket for the thick wad of dollar bills that he had stolen from the drunken monster sleeping off the drink in the front room. It would be enough to get them where they needed to go. He grabbed the holdall and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go." He said, leading Ben out into the cold night.

* * *

_Alice was shaking, shaking, shaking. She couldn't stop. Ben was shaking, too. Fear and panic making his head swim. Luka was leaving him and he didn't want him to go…._

The scene had shifted. Ben was standing on the front porch of the Swan house. Luka was kneeling in front of him. His swollen eye was now turning black. The cut on his lip looked sore, though he had wiped the dried blood away.

Luka gently placed the lanyard over Ben's head and looped it around his neck. A lone tear dribbled out of his good eye and slid down his cheek. "Remember what I told you, Ben. You need to keep quiet. You can't tell anyone about me. The guy in there is your real daddy…. he's a cop. He'll look after you until I come back for you, okay."

Ben clutched Luka's shirt in his small fist. He shook his head, his too long fringe flopping in his eyes. "Stay, Luka!" He pleaded. "Your daddy, too?"

"He's not my daddy, Ben. He won't want me." Luka admitted with difficulty. "You're his son. I'm not. I can't stay. I have to make my own way. You have to promise not to say anything about me. He's gonna think your mommy dropped you off. You can't say anything different."

Ben nodded miserably. He only had vague recollections of his mother. Luka was his whole world. He was scared but he would do anything his big brother asked him to do. Luka was his hero. His protector. "I promise." He whispered in a small voice.

Luka surged forward and hugged Ben tight to his chest. He closed his good eye and tried to stem the tide of his tears. "I love you, little bro." He mumbled, kissing the top of Ben's head.

"I love you, big brother." Ben whispered back to him.

It took all of Luka's remaining strength to let Ben go. He stood up, took a deep breath, then banged his fist loudly on the door. He had to do this a few times to attract the attention of the occupant inside. As soon as he was certain that someone was coming, Luka made a run for it. He paused when he reached the end of the driveway and stared sadly at his little brother. He held up his hand and waved. Ben lifted his hand and waved back.

Then the front door opened and Charlie Swan appeared. When Ben looked again, Luka was gone.

* * *

Alice let out a choked sob as she opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself curled up on Esme's lap like a frightened child. Esme was stroking her hair, whispering soothing words of love.

"Esme?" She croaked as she looked around the room. They were still in the lounge. Bella and Ben were missing. "Where are they?" She panicked.

"Bella took Ben outside as soon as we realised that you were having another episode. She didn't want Ben upset."

"I didn't mean…I couldn't stop it." Alice murmured fearfully. "I didn't mean to frighten him."

"You didn't." Esme assured her quickly. "I don't think he even knew what was happening. Bella called Jacob Black as soon as it happened. He's with them now. It meant I could stay with you without worrying about them."

"Oh, Esme." Alice drew in a relieved breath. The whole experience had drained her emotionally. She was so glad that she hadn't been alone like the first time.

Esme was quiet for a spell as she gave Alice the space she needed to gather her thoughts. It had been a disquieting experience, holding a trembling Alice and listening to her quiet cries of distress. Sometimes she had uttered an occasional word or two. Often just a name.

"Do you think you can talk about it now?" Esme ventured after a while. Alice seemed calmer now, though her small face was still troubled.

"Yes." Alice composed herself and slipped off of Esme's lap and settled down beside her on the Swan's sofa. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and reached for a small spiral notepad and pencil that she kept with her at all times.

Esme watched her curiously as Alice began to sketch vigorously. To a normal person's eyes her hand would have been a blur, but Esme was able to keep up with the petite seer's frantic hand movements. Soon a picture emerged of a lean looking boy, maybe about twelve or thirteen at a guess, wearing the saddest expression. His left eye was swollen shut. His hand was lifted in a wave of farewell.

"Alice, who is this?" Esme asked cautiously when Alice's pencil finally stilled on the page.

"Luka." Alice said thickly. "This was Ben's last glimpse of him."

"Who's Luka?" Esme stroked Alice's hair again in a soothing fashion as she sensed her renewed distress.

Alice gazed at the drawing sadly, a wave of melancholy washing over her. "He's Ben's brother. He was the one who brought Ben here, Esme. He brought him here to save him."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for being so patient at my lack of updates.**_

**Chapter Fourteen-The Unravelling of Carlisle and Esme**

Bella stared in a heartbroken daze at the picture Alice had drawn of poor Luka. The sacrifice he had made to bring little Ben to a place of safety could never be repaid. Now he was out there, somewhere, all alone, and probably terrified.

"We would never have turned him away." She whispered forlornly.

Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side, drawing comfort from his steady presence. They had put Ben down for his afternoon nap. The excitement of all the new toys Esme had bought for him had worn him out.

"We've got to find him, Jake!" Bella looked at him desperately. "We can't leave him out on the streets. He won't survive long on his own."

Jacob appealed to the vamps for help. It was something he never thought he would ever do. He didn't exactly feel comfortable doing it, but Alice had proved her worth. She really seemed to care about Ben and her vision of Luka had affected her deeply.

"Do you think you'll be able to trace Luka?" He asked Alice and Esme.

Alice was huddled against Esme, seeking reassurance from her. She was still very shaken up. She was struggling to get used to this new part of her gift. It was overwhelming actually reliving past events, especially traumatic ones like Ben's. Normally her visions of the future were like watching a movie. She could follow the journey but she wasn't forced to share the characters emotions, only interpret what she was seeing.

"I want to help." Alice said shakily.

"We'll do all we can." Esme promised. She smoothed Alice's hair back from her furrowed brow. "But you have to be patient."

"I don't think we can afford to be patient, Esme." Bella cut in anxiously. "Luka could be in danger."

"Bells, I don't think we have a choice. I don't pretend to understand how the little pixie's gift works, but…." Jacob paused when he realised what he'd just called Alice. He smiled sheepishly as he felt Esme glare at him in annoyance. "Sorry…no offence."

"None taken." Alice intervened quickly before Esme could respond. "I've called you way worse."

"I bet." Jacob muttered as he returned his attention to Bella. "We have to let her do her thing and hopefully she'll be able to give us some idea where to start looking for Luka, 'cause right now, honey, I have no idea."

"I'm sorry, Alice." Bella sighed. "It just breaks my heart to think what he and Ben went through." She stopped speaking and drew in a sharp breath to compose herself. "I would ask Ben about Luka but I don't want to distress him."

"I doubt he would be able to tell us much more anyway." Esme reached out and took Bella's hand. The slight chill from her fingers made Bella shiver. It reminded her of Edward and she gazed at the Cullen matriarch anxiously. Esme seemed to sense what she was thinking. "Edward doesn't know about any of this, I can assure you of that. You don't need to worry about him."

Bella relaxed further. "Thank you, Esme. I hate putting you in the middle like this."

"Alice and I are perfectly fine." Esme let go of Bella's hand. "It's getting late. We should go."

"I'll call as soon as I see anything, Bella." Alice said as she rose gracefully to stand next to Esme. "I'll try my hardest to see Luka. I promise."

"I know." Bella pushed herself onto her feet and rushed to embrace Alice. The little psychic closed her eyes as she hugged Bella back.

* * *

Ben sat curled up on the Black's old couch next to Charlie, Wilbur was balanced on his lap as he stared at the small figures running back and forth on the screen. He had no idea what was going on. In an effort to bond with his son further, Charlie was trying to explain the finer points of the baseball game they were watching on the Black's small television. Billy rolled into the room, using one hand to steer his wheelchair toward them. He'd raided the fridge for some snacks. He tossed a bag of chips to Charlie, who caught it easily.

"Want some, kid?" He asked Ben.

Ben's eyes lit up at the thought of more food. He startled Charlie by lifting the whole bag out of his hand and popping it open like he'd seen Jacob do a number of times. He dived in straight away, cramming several chips in his mouth all at once.

"Your son is a bad influence on mine." Charlie said irritably in an aside to Billy.

Billy just laughed as he tossed another bag to Charlie. For the next few minutes the noise from the game was drowned out by the sound of loud munching. Ben was the first to finish his bag of chips. He pouted as he turned the bag upside down and shook it, hoping that some more would fall out. When nothing happened, he looked up at Charlie, his lower lip poked out and his brown eyes became big and round as he gave the older man the full force of his puppy dog eyes.

Charlie tried his best to resist the little boy's pleading gaze. Bella had warned him not to feed Ben too much junk food. Ben's eyes seemed to get wider and more sadder looking with each passing minute and Charlie soon caved in.

"You can have the rest of mine." He sighed. He would just have to deal with Bella's wrath later.

Ben's face broke out into a wide smile as he took the bag Charlie offered and crammed more chips into his mouth.

Charlie heard Billy trying to stifle a laugh. He shot his friend an annoyed glance. Billy just grinned in response, before asking Ben if he wanted something to drink. Ben nodded eagerly; his mouth full of chips.

"Drinks coming right up." Billy promised as he disappeared back into the kitchen. He was soon back with a tray balanced on his lap. Set on it were three tall glasses filled with orange juice and a straw.

Charlie rolled his eyes when Billy passed him one of the glasses. "A straw, really?" He complained.

Billy just winked at him in amusement. Soon the sound of munching was replaced by slurping as they sipped the juice through the straws while they watched the Mariners lose yet another game.

* * *

It took Bella ages to get Ben to settle for the night. He was practically bouncing off the walls he was so full of sugar. The chips had been followed by popcorn, then after that a huge slice of chocolate cake as the men grieved over the fact that their team had lost again.

"Well we couldn't drown our sorrows with a beer, so cake was the next big thing." Billy grouched when Jacob gave him a lecture about helping to fill Ben's stomach with junk food. "Anyway, Ben enjoyed himself."

"That's not the point." Jacob retorted. "You need to set a better example."

"Maybe you should do that yourself." Billy yawned. He was tired and eager to go to bed. "You're the one he idolises. He copies you. He's picked up your terrible table manners. So really its your fault."

Jacob did little to hide his impatience. He and Bella had decided not to tell either Charlie or Billy about Luka yet. They wanted to wait until they had more information to go on. They had spent the evening at Sam and Emily's place while Ben stayed with the two men. Jacob had confided in his Alpha about Alice's vision, hoping against hope that Sam would be able to advise him what to do next. Despite his best efforts and offers of support, Uley didn't really have much to offer. Even though he was as ambivalent as Jacob about relying on the vamps, he couldn't see any other way forward. It was a case of wait and see.

* * *

"Alice still hasn't called." Bella said worriedly as she checked her cell again for the hundredth time.

Jacob slid the coffee table out of the way and collapsed on the floor in front of the couch. Ben and Charlie were sleeping in the twin's old room for the night. Billy was now settled in his. Jacob and Bella were camping out in the front room-Bella on the couch and Jacob on the floor.

"Give her time, Bells." Jacob leaned his head back against the couch cushions so he could look at her upside down. "We'll find him, honey."

Bella reached out and toyed with his hair. It was getting really long now. "I don't know how I would have got through any of this without you." She whispered gratefully.

"I'll always be here for you, Bella." Jacob said softly.

Bella's eyes slid off his face, and she gazed into the flickering flames of the fire burning in the hearth. She was too wired to sleep. She continued to play with Jacob's hair. He leaned back into her touch and closed his eyes in contentment. It was peaceful being together like this.

"I've really missed this." He admitted huskily.

"Me, too." Bella agreed with a half-smile.

Jacob's eyes slowly opened, and he turned to look at her over his shoulder. The orange firelight played across his features, illuminating the tension on his face. He was so desperate to tell her how much he loved her, but knew now wasn't the right time. "I…" He stopped himself, sighing.

Bella's hand reached out and brushed his cheek in the darkness. He leaned into her touch as she traced the curve of his jaw, the lines that seemed permanently etched into his forehead, the bridge of his nose, the edge of his lips. His face in the firelight, the warmth of his skin inviting her hands to stay.

"Jake…" She breathed him in.

The sound of tiny feet pattering on the wooden flooring made Jacob turn away from her. Surprised, and a little hurt by his rejection, Bella pulled her hand back from his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She began to apologise.

"Its Ben." Jacob interrupted her. He was already pushing himself onto his feet.

Bella let out a sigh of relief. She watched as Jacob picked Ben up and carried him over to the couch. "Can't you sleep, sweetie?" Bella asked her little brother as she made room for him.

Ben shook his head. As soon as Jacob set him down next to Bella, he snuggled up to her, clutching Wilbur in his arms. Bella stroked the top of his head and kissed him. "You can stay here then." She whispered. "Goodnight, Ben."

Ben's eyes began to droop as he absorbed Bella's body heat. Her eyes met Jacob's and the atmosphere changed. She felt her heart pounding thunderously against her ribcage, her pulse echoing in her ears. "Jake, I…"

"I know." Jacob whispered; he was drowning in the liquid pools of her eyes.

Bella nodded, smiling slightly. "Goodnight, Jake." She murmured, settling down beside Ben on the couch.

"Night, Bells." Jacob said back to her as he lay down on the floor and closed his eyes.

* * *

Alice was a ball of frustration. She sat on her bed, her legs curled beneath her and tried to concentrate on Luka. She had been desperately trying for the last few hours to forge a connection with him. But nothing happened. She tried again, picturing his face in her head, reaching out with her mind.

"Where are you, Luka?" She said aloud.

"Who's Luka?" Jasper's voice startled Alice out of her introspection. Somehow, he had managed to sneak up on her unawares.

Alice felt the tension oozing out of her body. Her shoulders relaxed, her body feeling like it was floating on air. "Jasper!" She said sharply. "I thought I told you to stop doing that!"

Jasper didn't enjoy being spoken to like that. He was only trying to help. He hesitated, doing his best to read Alice's facial expressions. "I can feel how stressed you are. I only want to help. You've been locked in this room for hours since you and Esme came home. What's going on, Alice?"

"I can't tell you." Alice said miserably.

"Why not?" Jasper frowned. "Is it Edward?" He demanded impatiently.

"Not everything revolves around Edward!" Alice retorted. She shot off the bed and stormed past him.

"It usually does." Jasper called after her as he followed her out of the room and down the stairs.

Alice increased her speed as she raced to the bottom of the spiral staircase. She was intent on putting some space between them. She was still annoyed that he had used his powers on her when she had specifically made it clear that she wasn't comfortable with him doing so without asking. He had broken her concentration.

"Where are you going, Alice?" Jasper had caught up with her. He captured her arm and spun her around to face him. "Who's Luka?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Alice shrugged him off. "Leave me alone, Jas."

Jasper's mouth drew down into a thin line. "Fine." He muttered and abruptly disappeared.

Feeling dejected, Alice wandered over to sit down on the luxurious leather sofa. The soft cushions sank under her weight as she put her head in her hands. Luka's fate rested in her hands and she felt useless.

"Where are you, Luka?" She whispered sadly.

Light footsteps on the plush white carpet made her raise her head again. She was surprised to see Carlisle coming into the house, carrying his expensive luggage. "I thought you were staying in Seattle for a few more days." She said in confusion.

"Why would I do that?" Carlisle replied impatiently. "Where is Esme?"

"She's out hunting." Alice said cautiously.

"Good, it means I can talk to you alone." He put his suitcases on the floor and sat down in one of the leather armchairs opposite Alice. He crossed his legs at the ankles and leaned back against the cushions.

Alice felt the tension creeping up on her again. Carlisle was acting very shady. "You've seen Edward." She guessed.

"Yes." Carlisle admitted. "He wanted my advice about what to do with Ben. He feels that looking after the troubled little boy is putting an immense amount of pressure on Bella and he's deeply concerned for her welfare and his."

"She's not under pressure. She loves Ben. She just wants the best for him." Alice argued. "Like we all do."

"Please, don't raise your voice, Alice." Carlisle chided her gently. "I want the best for the boy, too. I listened to what you and Esme told me."

"And you said you didn't want to get involved." Alice reminded him.

"Yes, that was my initial reaction." Carlisle agreed. His posture changed as he sat forward in his chair, no longer bothering to feign nonchalance. "But after speaking to Edward I've changed my mind. After due consideration I have come to believe that Edward is right, we should do everything we can to help reunite Ben with his mother. We can help them financially. It will take a huge strain off of Bella knowing that her little brother will be well cared for and she can get- "

"What have you done?" Esme exploded. She seemed to come out of nowhere, surprising both Alice and Carlisle with her unexpected appearance.

"Esme, darling…" Carlisle rose out of his chair, his arms wide open, ready to embrace his wife. "You don't need to worry. Edward and I have taken care of everything."

Esme was quivering with anger. She avoided his embrace and glared at him. "Whatever you've done, you better undo it!" She yelled at him.

"Edward doesn't have the full story…" Alice cried as she joined Esme.

"Of course, he does. I told him everything you told me." Carlisle said impatiently. "He was going to find out anyway. It was better coming from me."

Carlisle didn't see the slap coming. His head rocked backward as Esme hit him hard around the face. His hand flew to his cheek in shock as he stared at his normally compliant wife. She was usually so submissive. He had never seen her react this way before. She was fuming with anger.

"And once again you prove that your loyalties lie with your spoiled son rather than your wife." Esme seethed. "Once again you've let Edward manipulate you like he did when he forced us all to move away after that disastrous party he threw for Bella's eighteenth."

"He didn't manipulate me into anything. You're being absurd, Esme. He came to me and asked for help just like you and Alice did. I'm the head of this coven and I made the final decision after listening to both sides of the argument." Carlisle responded testily.

"You've made your choice." Esme muttered.

"What are you talking about, darling? Please, sit down. You are getting overwrought." Carlisle said gently as he tried to placate her.

Esme didn't bother to respond. She turned her back on Carlisle and walked away with her head held high. Alice hesitated for a moment, before hurrying after her.

"Esme, where are you going?" Carlisle called after her.

His only answer was the sound of the front door slamming as Esme and Alice left the house without a backward glance.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting this story. I apologise for the lack of updates because of my uncooperative muse.**_

_**Or another reason could be there are far too many sparkly vamps in this story…**_

**Chapter Fifteen-Jasper and Edward**

When Jacob woke up the next morning with the light shining in his eyes, he found that Bella and Ben had left the couch some time during the night and were now cuddled up on either side of him on the floor. Jacob settled back down, reluctant to disturb them. The two of them looked so peaceful. He turned his head so he was facing Bella. The soft morning light shone on her face, seeming to make her pale skin appear translucent. She looked ethereal, like some beautiful angel.

One of her hands was resting on his chest; she was curled up into the curve of his body, her head finding sanctuary on his broad shoulder. Jacob felt his heart thump in accordance with her slow, shallow breaths. He loved her so much it was like a constant ache in his chest. He had to fight the urge to wake her up from her peaceful slumber and declare his feelings.

Turning his head away from her he found Ben gazing at him drowsily. His thick, brown hair was standing up all over his head, and he still had the impression of the pillow showing on one cheek. Jacob smiled at the little boy, putting his finger to his lips, gesturing for him to be quiet because Bella was still sleeping. Ben understood. He yawned, his eyes already closing as he snuggled against Jacob like he was some kind of giant hot water bottle.

* * *

Jasper's face was unreadable as he watched Edward settle himself down at the piano. After his tiff with Alice, Jasper had gone hunting, taking out his frustrations with his mate on some poor animal. It did little to soothe his sour mood, even if it did slake his thirst for a while. He had come home ready to try and talk things through with her, only to find Alice and Esme gone, and Carlisle locked away in his study with Edward. He normally hated subterfuge, but was desperate to get some insight into what was bothering Alice. She had said it had nothing to do with Edward, but he knew from past experience that was a lie. He hated that he was forced to listen in at the keyhole like some pathetic spy, but he was out of options.

A lot of the conversation between Carlisle and Edward was the latter whining about Bella. That was nothing unusual. If this was the way Edward carried on, Jasper couldn't blame her for dumping him. He was surprised it had taken her so long to get around to it. But then he had always thought Bella was a bit thick. He had always struggled to understand why Edward was so obsessed with her and why his mate was so attached. Apart from her sweet-smelling blood Bella didn't have much going for her as far as he was concerned.

Jasper was just about to give up when the conversation took a turn. Carlisle, normally so patient and understanding with his favourite son, became irritable. Jasper was shocked when he heard the coven leader tell Edward about his argument with Esme. He was even more stunned when he learned that the normally serene and placid Esme had lost her cool and slapped Carlisle.

"It has caused a rift between us and I don't know how to repair it." Carlisle complained. "Esme is not answering my calls. I'm sorry, Edward. I know I promised to help but you're going to have to deal with the Ben situation on your own until I can persuade my wife to come home."

Edward had not been happy about losing Carlisle's support and had left his mentors study under a cloud. He was now sitting at his piano, flexing his long musician's fingers as he got ready to play the lullaby that he'd written especially for Bella. It always managed to soothe his melancholy mood as it reminded him of happier times. He hoped it would relax him enough to figure out his next move. His eyes closed and he pictured Bella in his mind, imagining her sitting beside him, looking up at him adoringly while he played for her.

He was just about to rest his fingers on the piano's keys when Jasper appeared and slammed the lid down. Edward's eyes shot open and he stared at Jasper, infuriated at his unwanted intrusion.

"What are you doing?" He demanded petulantly. "You could have cut off my fingers!"

Jasper's expression showed he would like to cut off more than Edward's fingers. "Who's Ben?" He asked sharply.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he studied Jasper calculatingly. He probed Jasper's mind and it didn't take him long to find out why Alice's mate was so worked up "You don't need to sneak around listening at keyholes, Jas. You could have just asked." He sneered.

Jasper scowled in annoyance at being caught out. He loomed over Edward intimidatingly, making the other draw back sharply. "Who's Ben?" He demanded again.

"He's Bella's brother." Edward huffed, rising gracefully from the piano stool and putting some much-needed distance between him and Jasper.

"Bella has a brother?" This was surprising news. Jasper calmed down and his attitude changed as he tried to draw more information out of Edward. He sent calming waves over in Edward's direction and smiled when he saw him visibly relax. It wasn't long before he was spilling his guts. It wasn't the first time Jasper had used his unique gift to get what he wanted. It was like taking candy from a baby.

"So, you want to trace the child's mother." Jasper mused after a while. "To do that you're going to need help."

"I know that!" Edward replied exasperatedly. "I was hoping to make use of Carlisle's contacts. But he's too caught up in his ridiculous spat with Esme. She'll come back when she realises that she overreacted."

"Carlisle is not the only one with contacts." Jasper pointed out smoothly. If he could get rid of Edward for a while, then maybe it would relieve the pressure on Alice, and hopefully he would be able to persuade her it was time to break free of the coven for a while and go their own way.

"What are you suggesting?" Edward said dubiously.

"The question is not what but who."

Edward rolled his eyes impatiently. "Who are you suggesting?"

"Jenks."

"That shady lawyer!" Edward scoffed.

"That shady lawyer you're referring to has done us countless favours. He's one of the best document forgers available. I've worked with him since the late eighties. I trust him."

"You scare him into keeping his mouth shut you mean." Edward muttered.

Jasper decided to ignore Edward's jibe. "Jenks knows people. If anyone can find the child's mother, it will be him."

Edward mulled over Jasper's suggestion. It wasn't such a terrible idea. He was willing to do anything that would help him reunite with Bella. He looked at Jasper and nodded. "Make the introductions." He said.

"Done." Jasper agreed as he pulled out his cell and placed a call to Max, his point of contact to Jenks.

* * *

"How about some hot chocolate, Ben?" Bella suggested. Ben nodded eagerly. He loved chocolate. Her eyes slid to Jacob and she watched a grin spread across his face. "Let me guess you want some, too."

"And maybe some of those snickerdoodle cookies you made earlier?" Jacob gave her a pleading look.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "I think there might be a few of them left. You ate all the sugar cookies and the chocolate chips. So, did you. Didn't you, Ben?" She ruffled her little brother's hair as he copied Jacob's wide grin.

* * *

"Jake, I don't know how you do it?" Charlie shook his head in disbelief as he watched Jacob and Ben devour the last of the biscuits. "You wolfed down half of that pot roast Bella made for dinner. I'd say you were a growing boy but I can't see how you can grow any more than you already have." He teased.

Bella smiled nervously while Jacob frowned. Billy just shook his head. "He's been eating me out of house and home for a few years now, Charlie. Young Ben is just like him. You wait until he's a teenager!" He laughed.

Charlie's gaze settled on his son. The little boy was slurping at his hot chocolate happily. "Maybe you should slow down there, kid." He suggested.

Ben froze. His big brown eyes widened as he looked up at Charlie anxiously. Charlie immediately felt guilty. He was constantly putting his foot in it. He noticed Bella glaring at him and he sighed. "I was joking, Ben." He said gently.

Ben's little shoulders relaxed, but some of the happiness had gone from his face as he resumed drinking his hot chocolate. Charlie sighed, feeling even more ashamed of himself. Bella was about to step in but he saw Jacob stop her. This was down to him.

"Can I borrow your hot chocolate?" He asked Jacob.

"Sure." Jacob passed him the half empty mug.

"Thanks." Charlie sat down clumsily next to his son. Ben stopped drinking again and tensed as he watched Charlie warily. Charlie raised his own mug and smiled at the little boy warmly. "I've got one, too." He said, injecting some cheer into his tone. He raised the mug to his lips and began to drink the hot chocolate noisily. "Ah, lovely." He said after a while, wiping his hand across his mouth. "Shall we drink the rest of it together, Ben?" He suggested.

The tension left Ben's face as he nodded. Copying Charlie, he used two hands to raise the mug to his lips and began to slurp the hot chocolate again. Charlie winked at him playfully as he did the same.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping me." Bella brushed the crumbs off Jacob's shirt and kissed his cheek. "I have to take a step back and let Dad handle things himself sometimes."

Jacob enfolded her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "He'll get there. It's just gonna take time." He said huskily.

"I'm just so worried about Ben, Jake." Bella whispered. "And I'm worried about Luka. I tried calling Alice, but she's not answering."

"I know its easy for me to say, but you need to give her time." Jacob reminded her.

Bella raised her head and smiled up at him. "Did you just defend Alice?" She teased.

"Don't get used to it." Jacob returned her smile as he brushed his warm fingers across her cheek.

Bella's smile faded and she sighed. Despite Jacob's best attempts to reassure her, she was still pent up with worry. The thought of poor Luka, all alone, out there in the cold, wandering the streets by himself. Oh, how she wished she had been home the day Luka had brought Ben to the house! She wished she could think of some way to find him. She hated having to rely on Alice's visions.

_And then there was Edward…_

Bella had been secretly fretting about him since she had broken things off. She knew how impulsive he could be. She just had to hope he wasn't doing anything stupid. Esme and Alice had assured her that they had been careful to keep him out of the loop. She just had to trust that they would be able to carry on doing so.

"I feel I need to be more pro-active." She confided to Jacob.

Jacob's hands were warm as he held her face. He hated seeing her fretting so much. She wasn't the only one who was worried. "Maybe we can."

"How?" Bella questioned in despair.

"By looking for Luka ourselves." Jacob explained. "We can start local and then spread out. Maybe he hasn't gone that far. The pack will help."

"Thanks, Jake." Bella felt tears well in her eyes as she flung her arms around his waist and hugged him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I apologise for the lack of updates. **_

_**Anyway, on with the story. I apologise in advance if it's crap…. I tried my best. **_

**Chapter Sixteen-An Unusual Alliance**

Being proactive in the search for Luka gave Bella something to focus on. Sitting and waiting around for Alice had been demoralising. The little psychic was beyond devastated. She was beginning to doubt everything about herself when she struggled to envision him. Esme was renting an apartment in Forks and Alice was staying with her. When Bella told them about Jacob's suggestion that they begin looking for Luka themselves, they had pleaded with her to let them be involved. Bella had been reluctant at first. She wasn't sure how either Jacob or his brothers would feel about aligning themselves with the vamps again, especially in the aftermath of the newborn battle. But after discussing it with both Jacob and Sam, she was relieved to learn that they were willing to accept any help in their quest to track down Ben's vulnerable older brother.

To her surprise Paul Lahote had been the most vocal in support of finding Luka. He had thrown himself into the search, even putting aside his antipathy toward Esme and Alice. Jacob had confided to Bella that Paul felt an affinity towards Luka's situation because it reminded him of his own abusive father. This saddened Bella and made her see Lahote in a more sympathetic light than she had before.

Esme's rental apartment had become the unofficial headquarters for operation Luka. In order to keep the chaos away from Ben, and to ensure neither Charlie or Billy found out, it felt like the easiest option. They had already canvassed the local area, including the small towns surrounding Forks. Esme and Alice had printed up hundreds of missing person posters with a copy of the lifelike drawing Alice had made of Luka. This included the few details they knew about him and also a private cell number the public could contact if they had any information. They were careful to avoid putting these posters up around Forks or anywhere close to home in case Charlie came across them. Their main intention was to spread them around Port Angeles and then further afield, even venturing out as far as Seattle if they had to.

Bella rested her head on Jacob's shoulder as he drove her old Chevy toward Port Angeles. They had already spent one whole day there and covered a lot of ground, but wanted to canvass the area again in case there was somewhere they had missed. Most of the people they approached were sympathetic to their cause, but some showed disinterest, or were downright rude.

"If this is the reaction we're getting, then just think of the reaction Luka could be getting if he asks for help." Bella lamented. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to stem the tide of her tears. She couldn't understand why some people had to be so cruel about a missing child's plight.

Jacob reached for her hand and squeezed it gently in understanding. He was struggling with the same thing. It had been so hard rein in his anger at some of the responses they'd been getting during their search. People were so caught up in their own petty lives they didn't seem able to express any empathy toward a vulnerable boy who needed help. Some acted as if he deserved to go missing, assuming that there was a problematic reason behind it, as if it was Luka's own fault that he had been forced to run.

They had been checking in with the others every few hours. So far there had been no leads and it was disheartening. It was like Luka had vanished off the face of the earth. Where could he have gone with so little money and in an area where he knew no one? All Jacob could assume was that Luka was used to having to take care of himself, he had been doing that for a long time, even when he had been responsible for more than just himself when he was protecting little Ben.

Jacob had to let himself believe that Luka was safe. He wouldn't accept any other outcome and neither would Bella. He listened as she called Charlie and checked in on him and Ben. Charlie had taken Ben on another fishing expedition. Billy had gone with them in order to ease the police chief's burden about entertaining the little boy all by himself. They had asked Jacob and Bella to go with them, and hadn't bothered to hide their disappointment when both of them had refused. Bella wished she was with them. She was worried about Ben; she was worried about Luka. She wanted to rip herself in half so she could be there for both boys, but it was impossible.

"Is Ben enjoying himself?" She asked Charlie anxiously. If Ben was having fun then it would ease her guilty conscience a little that she wasn't there with him. She wished she could explain to the troubled little boy that she'd had to leave him because she was trying to find Luka.

Charlie sighed wearily. "He's been very quiet. We camped out overnight and he had a nightmare. None of us got much sleep. We're thinking of cutting the trip short. I don't want to overwhelm him too much. It would have been better if you and Jake were here."

"I wanted to be there, Dad." Bella's heart clinched in her chest at the knowledge that her poor brother had a nightmare and she hadn't been there to comfort him.

"I know you did, kiddo." Charlie apologised tiredly. "I didn't say that to make you feel guilty. I'm just doing the best I can. He just seems so much more settled when you and Jake are around him. I just wish he could feel that way with me, too."

"Give it time, Dad." Bella was close to tears. She felt Jacob squeeze her hand again in sympathy. He could hear every word that was being said. "Can you put Ben on the phone now?" She pleaded.

"Okay, though I doubt he'll say much." Charlie sighed again.

There was a moment of silence before Ben's small voice came on the other end of the line. Bella could hear Charlie prompting him to say hello.

"Hello."

Ben's voice was like a whisper on the wind it was so quiet. Bella pressed her cell harder against her ear in order to hear him better.

"Hey, Ben, its me." She tried to inject some lightness in her tone. "Are you having fun?"

There was a short pause before Ben answered. "Wilbur gone." His breath hitched and then he was crying. Small, quiet sobs that broke Bella's heart all over again.

"Ben…. Ben…?" Bella tried to get him to talk but Ben was gone and Charlie came back on the line. "Dad, what the hell happened to Wilbur?"

"Wilbur?" Charlie seemed confused for a minute. "Oh, you mean that soft toy he carries everywhere with him." There were muffled voices in the background, Bella could just about make out Billy's trying to comfort Ben. "We were sitting by the bank fishing when Ben accidentally leaned too far over and dropped it in the water."

Bella could have cursed she was so mad at Charlie for being so blasé about it. It may be only a silly soft toy to him, but to Ben it meant the whole world. Wilbur was something to cling to when the world around him made him anxious, it was his own form of comfort. And now Wilbur was gone, just like Luka, just like she was.

"You need to get Wilbur back for him." Bella demanded.

"Bells, its floating in the middle of the lake. I can't…." Charlie began.

"Oh, yes you can!" Bella cut in. "You'll wade in there and save Wilbur right now!"

"You're being ridiculous. I'll buy him a new one." Charlie stated impatiently. "He'll calm down in a minute."

"He won't calm down and neither will I." Bella blazed in response. "You want to prove to him that he can trust you, then you go in that water and save Wilbur."

"For the love of…." Charlie huffed. "Take this." He barked at Billy as he passed him the phone.

"Be careful, Chief."

Bella could hear Billy yelling in the background. She waited with baited breath as Billy gave her a running commentary of what was going down. Even Ben's sobs had quietened as he watched Charlie wade into the cold water. Bella held Jacob's hand tighter as she heard Billy announce that Charlie was submerged past his waist and was being forced to swim.

"He's got it! He's got it!" Billy crowed down the phone after another few tense minutes passed. "Do you see that, Ben? Your old man saved your pig."

Bella heard a small cry of joy from Ben and she burst into tears. She glanced at Jacob to find him grinning at her. She laughed, feeling like she was on a high. Jacob winked at her as Billy explained that Charlie was on his way back to reunite Ben with Wilbur.

"I think Ben's got another hero now." He chuckled.

"I think so, too." Bella agreed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Alice was so lost in her own head when she walked through the sliding doors of the small Deli that she was totally unaware of everything around her. She collided with something hard and would have fallen on her butt if a hot hand hadn't reached for hers to pull her back on her feet.

"Look where you're going, Pixie." Paul scowled.

If not for his abrupt manner, his appalling wet dog smell would have given him away. Alice glared up at Paul, craning her neck so she could see his face. Why did all the wolves have to be so tall? She frowned at him and snatched her hand back as if his touch burned her.

"What are you doing in this part of town?" She snapped. "You're supposed to be looking on the south side. This is my patch."

"Your patch?" Paul laughed derisively. "You're not doing a very good job of covering it if you weren't even aware that I was standing right in front of you."

Alice's eyes slid guiltily away from Paul's as she dug her hands in the pockets of her light jacket. He was right to criticize her. If she was concentrating properly, she would have been aware that he was nearby. "You're right." She said miserably. "I'm a failure. I can't see Luka no matter how hard I try. I can't even search for him properly the old-fashioned way."

Alice's dejected response touched a nerve with Paul. His brows turned down and he rubbed the back of his neck to distract himself from the fact that a tiny part of him actually felt sorry for her. The little vamp was only trying to help.

"I may have been a bit…. harsh." He muttered.

Alice peeked up at him from under her eyelashes, startled by the grudgingly apologetic tone in his voice. "Thanks…I was just going to check this place out. Maybe ask the owner if we could put one of the posters up in his window."

Paul shrugged and motioned for Alice to go in ahead of him. She smiled her thanks, while he rolled his eyes in response as he followed her inside. The tiny delicatessen sold mostly sandwiches and fresh food produce. Paul couldn't envision Luka coming in here. Alice had already found the owner. He was a bald, harassed looking guy, standing behind the counter, fussing with the display.

"What can I do for you, little miss?" He asked Alice when she approached him.

Alice smiled at him politely as she went through her practised spiel about Luka and how desperate they were to find him. The Deli owner gave her a sour look when he realised that Alice wasn't going to buy anything, but he did condescend to give a quick glance at the missing poster. He perused it for barely a second before his brows drew down.

"I've seen this kid before." He announced tetchily. "I caught the little shit rooting through my bins. Disgusting behaviour. I tried to catch him but he ran off before I could call the police."

A deep growl erupted from Paul's throat as he pinned the Deli owner to the wall with shaking fists. He was fuming. The manager gulped as he pleaded with Alice to call off her boyfriend. "I didn't mean anything by it." He begged. "I'll call the police. I will."

"Mmm…I don't think so. You're not exactly in a position to negotiate terms." Alice tapped her lips with her forefinger as she regarded the panicked man thoughtfully. She was as riled up as Paul about the way the guy had spoken about Luka. If he was rooting through food bins to find something to eat it must mean he had run out of money and could be starving. She hid her disturbed feelings behind a bland expression as she gestured for Paul to set the guy back on his feet. "Let's start again, shall we?" She asked the trembling man. "When did you see Luka?"

"I don't know." The Deli owner said shakily. He cringed when Paul let out another growl and backed behind his counter for safety. "Um…I think…. I um remember now. It was a…a…. few weeks ago. Three…maybe four… I saw the boy hanging around outside, he was sat out on the sidewalk begging for change. I called the police on him, and they moved him on. Then that same night I was closing up the shop when I caught him rooting through the bins…"

"And that was the last time you saw him?" Alice demanded.

"Yes. I promise you." The guy cringed when he caught Paul scowling angrily at him. "Please, tell your boyfriend to back off."

Alice stared the horrible little man down for a minute, assessing him carefully. She could tell from his body language that Paul had frightened him into telling the truth. More customers filtered into the shop. Alice glanced toward them slyly, keen to get some sliver of revenge on the odious little creep.

"I've just seen a rat. A RAT!" She yelled.

"What?" The Deli owner expostulated. His customers pulled disgusted faces and quickly exited the shop. "You can't do that!" He cried.

"I just did." Alice responded sarcastically. "And I wasn't lying. They just didn't know the rat was you."

Paul laughed darkly as he followed her out of the Deli and back onto the sidewalk. "Nice come back, Pixie." He praised her.

"I'm glad you think so." Alice said with a faint smile. Her expression turned troubled as she thought of Luka out there all alone, possibly starving.

Paul caught her worried frown and his own smile faded. "Its not much, but it's a start." He said, trying to sound reassuring. "At least we're headed in the right direction. Hopefully someone else has seen him."

"I hope so." Alice murmured. "I'll call Bella and Jake to update them, then I'll continue on with the search."

"Want some company?" Paul found himself offering.

Alice looked at him in surprise. It seemed he'd surprised himself. He was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as if he was already regretting it. "I suppose I could use a guard dog." She teased lightly.

"Watch it, Pixie." Paul grouched.

Alice hid her smile as she pulled out her cell and called Bella.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story. My muse is really not co-operating, sighs. I hope this chapter makes sense….**_

**Chapter Seventeen-Luka**

It was the end of another long day in the search for Luka. With Charlie and Billy still away on their fishing trip with Ben, Bella had the house all to herself. She and Jacob had crashed there after getting back from Port Angeles. They had fallen asleep on the sofa together. Bella was the first to wake, Jacob was still sleeping. She looked at him sleeping so peacefully and felt envious. The dark fringe of his eyelashes settled softly on his cheeks. She felt his hot breath against her face as he breathed. During the night his arms had somehow wrapped around her protectively, instinctively, even as he slept.

Jacob had been her rock the last few weeks and Bella wondered how she would have coped without him by her side, selflessly supporting her every step of the way. It troubled her to think how she was so willing to throw that all away to spend an eternity by Edward's side as a vampire. If Ben hadn't come into her life…

Bella had to push that thought aside. There was no point in dwelling in what ifs. She'd wasted too much of her life doing that already. She needed to focus on the here and now. Ben's birthday was coming up in five days-she tried not to think about the fact that it would have also been her wedding day-and she was praying she could give her little brother the best birthday surprise of his life by finding Luka and reuniting them.

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, accidentally jostling Jacob as she did so. Immediately alert, he scanned the room quickly. He breathed through his nose, smelling for danger, she assumed. As she sat, he rose up on the sofa beside her and placed his arm casually across her shoulders.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked Bella.

Bella shrugged and he sighed, trying to stifle a yawn all at the same time. He pulled Bella closer to him. "I'm sorry you couldn't sleep." He murmured against the soft skin of her cheek. "You must be tired."

"I'll be alright." Bella smiled weakly and patted his knee. "I'll make us some breakfast and then we can go over to Esme's and meet up with the others."

Jacob nodded as he helped Bella to rise. She headed to the kitchen, but paused in the doorway, turning to look back at him. The smile he gave her was one of tenderness and love. Bella could see it how it came from deep down inside to light his eyes and spread to every part of him. It was beautiful and set off a thousand butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Jake, I…." She began, then hesitated.

"I know, Bells." Jacob said huskily.

Bella nodded, turning away before he saw the tears glimmering in her brown eyes.

* * *

Esme ran her fingers through her billows of soft, caramel coloured hair. Her fine eyebrows drew down as she watched Carlisle weave his way toward her table. They were meeting on neutral ground in one of the most exclusive bars in Port Angeles. The beautiful couple were attracting quite the stares. Esme had already been approached by several men asking if they could buy her a drink. She had tried not to laugh at their poor attempt to flirt with her, finding dark humour in their pathetic expressions when she politely refused them.

Carlisle pulled up a chair and sat opposite his wife. He gazed at her heart shaped face, his eyes staring deeply into hers, his own pleading for understanding. "I've missed you." He murmured.

He really was a devastatingly handsome man, Esme thought as she looked him over. His blonde hair was perfectly coiffed as always, his refined features harking back to the days of the old movie stars. He was wearing an understated but expensive suit. Esme could tell by the slight smudges of darkness under his eyes that he had been burning the candle at both ends again and had not been hunting like he should.

"I've taken on some extra shifts at the hospital." Carlisle explained before she could remark on it. "The house has been so quiet without you. Esme, I'm sorry. I've made it clear to Edward that I won't help him. This time you come first. Please, come home." He reached out for her hand, already expecting her to agree.

Esme withdrew her hand and placed it in her lap as she regarded him thoughtfully. "I have always been just an extension of you."

"What?" Carlisle asked, his earnest expression turning to one of confusion. "That's a ridiculous thing to say."

"I don't think so. I've been doing a lot of thinking since we've been apart." Esme said as she tucked a lock of her caramel hair behind her ear. "I've always played the dutiful doctor's wife. I've followed you wherever your career has taken you. We all have."

"And you've always been pleased to do so." Carlisle frowned. "And you know that I've always been grateful for your support."

"What about me, Carlisle?" Esme questioned quietly.

"What about you?" Carlisle said arrogantly. "Your role has always been to take care of the family, Esme. And you do such a wonderful job, darling. You have such strong maternal instincts and have been a wonderful mother to our children. You turn any place we settle into a home and we are all so grateful for that."

"They're hardly children!" Esme's voice was frosty. "I'll ask you again, Carlisle. What about me? What about what I want?"

"I fail to understand where you're going with this, Esme." Carlisle was getting impatient. "I allow you to indulge your artistic talent. You've earned degrees in architecture, art and photography. You renovated the house when we moved in, and several others in our property portfolio."

"You allow me?" Esme's tone was getting icier by the second. She was barely hiding her anger.

"We should be having this discussion at home. Not here, Esme." Carlisle looked around warily, not happy at the stares they were attracting from the other patrons at the bar. He had indulged Esme by coming here, but she was really trying his patience. "I think you've let your compassion for that child override your good sense. You need to focus on your own family, my darling. Not on some little foundling that has turned up on the local police chief's doorstep. He's being well looked after by all accounts. You've asked me to take a step back and put your interests first, which is exactly what I have done…"

"Goodbye, Carlisle." Esme cut in coldly as she rose gracefully from her seat and walked away.

* * *

"She's left him?" Bella exclaimed in surprise. "Like really, really left him?"

Alice nodded miserably. It had come as a shock to her when Esme had returned to their rented apartment and told her about the confrontation she'd had with Carlisle. "She's very upset."

"But they were so devoted to each other." Bella was completely stunned by the news. She had always thought that Carlisle and Esme were the ideal couple and had strived to be just like them when she was with Edward. She admired how tender and loving they appeared to be with one another. They seemed totally committed. She always thought that Esme adored Carlisle, just like she once adored Edward.

_Everything was changing, and vampires didn't change…._

"And this is all because of Ben?" Bella asked worriedly. She didn't like to think that Esme's commitment to her precious little brother had become the source of tension in her marriage to Carlisle.

"He may have been the catalyst, but I don't think he's the cause." Alice admitted. "I think that Esme has been unhappy for quite some time. She just didn't let any of us see it."

"I still can't believe it." Bella murmured.

"Don't feel guilty, Bella." Alice hurried to reassure her. "This is between Esme and Carlisle." She sighed. "Let's just focus on finding Luka. It's going to be a long ride to Seattle."

"We're taking Jake's car. I don't think the truck could make the journey. Do you want to ride with us?" Bella offered.

"Thank you, but I already have a ride." Alice suddenly perked up.

"I thought Esme wasn't driving down until later." Bella said in confusion.

"Paul's driving. We're taking the Porsche." Alice revealed, giving Bella her second shock of the day.

"You're letting Paul Lahote drive your Porsche?" She said incredulously.

"Oh, we had a little spat yesterday after we found that lead on Luka." Alice's lips pursed in disapproval at the memory. "He kept saying that vampires were shitty drivers and that werewolves were much better behind the wheel. To settle the argument, we made a bet."

"Do I even want to know what this bet is?" Bella dared to ask.

"We're going to see who can drive to and from Seattle in the fastest time." Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I have to admit I'm not looking forward to the wet dog smell filling up the car all the way there. I'll have to open all the windows. How do you stand it, Bella?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she led the way out of the house. "I love the way Jake smells. I'm sure you're making this whole stench thing up anyway."

"I'm not!" Alice protested as they made their way outside.

* * *

Luka stood on the sidewalk looking left and right, holding himself in a manner that suggested he'd like to disappear altogether. He rubbed his chapped hands together, trying to infuse some warmth into them. He was worried, anxious. Dave- who ran one of the local homeless shelters-had warned him that some strangers had been around asking about him. They were an odd couple, Dave had said, an intimidatingly big native American guy and his girlfriend, a petite girl with a shock of black hair.

"_You know 'em?" Dave had asked in concern. "Are they the ones you're running from?" _

"_I'm not running from anyone." Luka had mumbled in response as he stared at the lifelike drawing of himself on the missing person's poster._

"_Sure, kid." Dave had heard it all before. He had seen many troubled kids like Luka come and go. There was only so much that he could do for them. Donations were few and far between and volunteers even harder to find. If all he could do was give kids like Luka some food and a warm bed for the night, then at least it got them off the streets for a few hours. "If you need anything…" He'd made his usual offer._

"_Thanks." Luka mumbled as he pulled up the collar of the thick Parka jacket that Dave had loaned him. "I've got to move on." _

"_Okay, kid." Dave sighed in defeat, knowing he would probably never see Luka again._

Luka wandered along the sidewalk with his head down. He tried to make himself smaller so he wouldn't be noticed. With every jostle from a careless shopper his eyes brimmed deeper with tears until they finally fell as if they'd never stop. He felt so lost and alone. He tried to get his breathing under control. He was attracting some curious glances.

It took a while but Luka managed to compose himself enough to move on. He zipped his thick parka right up to his chin to ward off the cold. As he was about to mingle with the crowds again, he noticed a girl standing on the other side of the road. Her long, luxuriant brown hair was the same shade as Ben's. It made a lump lodge in his throat as he thought about his little brother. He stayed still, watching her carefully. The girl wasn't focusing on anything in particular, she was scanning the crowds without locking onto one thing, almost day-dream like. He stared and stared at her, trying to get a closer look at her face. There was something about her that reminded him so much of Ben. He watched as she shifted her weight from her left to her right and back again every few seconds as if thinking of moving and yet choosing to remain still.

Intrigued, Luka moved closer. He drifted across the road, nearly colliding with a passing car because he was concentrating so hard on the girl and not where he was going. It was her similarity to Ben that had him so fascinated. She looked about seventeen or eighteen. He wasn't good at guessing ages. Her skin was as pale as Ben's, but as he got nearer, it was her eyes that were the most shocking. They were the mirror of Ben's. Luka stopped mid-stride and gasped. It was overwhelming and he struggled to breathe. Only a few metres of sidewalk separated them.

Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a tall, native American guy come out of one of the shops and approach the girl. Luka's heart began to race as he remembered the description of the guy that Dave had warned him about. This had to be the same one. He was tall, built like a pro-athlete. He watched the guy drape one muscled arm over the girl's shoulders and pull her to his chest in comfort as he whispered something in her ear that Luka couldn't make out.

Panicked, Luka melted back into the crowd and vanished.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_

_**Is it bad that I'm enjoying messing with the vamp's usual dynamics? **_

_**A lot of you have mentioned Rosalie, she'll be coming soon.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! Sorry for the lack of updates. I struggled with this chapter so much. It has suffered countless re-writes. I think there are just too many vamps in it. In fact, its all about the vamps…. eek! (And Ben)!**_

**Chapter Eighteen-Ben and Rosalie**

Jasper was getting increasingly frustrated with Alice's lack of empathy toward his feelings. He had gone to visit her at Esme's new apartment, fully prepared to accept some of the blame for their recent issues, only to find his mate outside the apartment block laughing and joking with one of the wolf pack.

"You were supposed to call before coming over here." Alice had greeted tetchily, seemingly annoyed by his unexpected visit. "I'm just on my way out."

"Out where?" Jasper demanded petulantly.

"I can't say." Alice replied, quickly giving him the brush off. "I'll call you."

Jasper heard the dog laughing quietly behind his back. He turned around, giving him a death glare. The dog had the temerity to match his glare, before swinging open the driver's door of Alice's Porsche and getting in the driver's seat as if he owned it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jasper snarled. "Get out of her car right now!"

Alice sighed theatrically from behind him. "Actually, Jas, it's Paul's car now." She revealed. "He won the bet."

"What bet?" Jasper was infuriated. He couldn't believe his mate was hanging around with any of the wolf pack. She had always complained about their appalling smell and lack of manners, now she was driving off somewhere with one of them. It didn't make any sense. Was this just another way to punish him?

"Don't worry, Jas." Alice continued breezily as she climbed gracefully into the passenger seat. "I'll win it back."

Paul laughed heartily as if it was the best joke he had heard in his life. Alice poked her tongue out at him, joining in. "Step on it, wolf boy. Let's see if you can beat your speed record two days in a row. I bet you can't." She challenged him.

"I'll take that bet." Paul grinned as he switched on the engine. It purred to life. He put his foot down on the accelerator and revved the engine.

"See you later, Jas." Alice leaned out the window and waved at Jasper as the Porsche tore off down the road.

Jasper scowled at the memory as he stormed angrily into the house. His mood didn't improve when Edward accosted him as soon as he set foot inside. "No, I haven't heard back from Jenks yet." He snapped at Edward. "These things take time. Now go away and leave me alone."

"This is ridiculous. He's taking too long!" Edward complained. "I thought you were going to see Alice. Why isn't she with you?"

"I changed my mind." Jasper responded harshly. His fingers twitched at his sides. He had a sudden urge to rip Edward's head off just for the hell of it.

"I don't know what's going on with the females around here." Edward continued to moan. "First Bella, then Esme, and now Alice has walked out on us. All over that boy!"

"Alice has not walked out on me!" Jasper responded ferociously.

"Well she's not here, is she?" Edward pointed out sharply. "Something is going on. It's like the child has bewitched all of them." He pursed his lips, his expression turning thoughtful. "You know that might not be out of the realms of probability. I mean he's related to Bella; she has a powerful affect on everyone who meets her- "

"Speak for yourself." Jasper cut in nastily.

"Hey, guys!" Emmet's booming voice bounced off the walls as he bounded into the room. "Who wants some sport today?" He laughed jovially. "I feel like going bear hunting."

"Shove your bears!" Jasper retorted bitterly. "I have other places to be." He stalked back out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, somebody's not a happy bunny today." Emmet exclaimed. He turned to face a glowering Edward. "What about you, buddy?" He asked.

"No thanks." Edward rejected his offer immediately. Going hunting with Emmet wasn't much fun. The burly vampire always got the best game, and his constant boasting about his prowess was very off putting. "Why don't you ask Rosalie?"

"She's busy." Emmet said, sounding deflated.

"Doing what exactly?" Edward frowned, wondering if Rosalie had suddenly been infected with Ben fever, too.

"None of your beeswax, buddy." Emmet laughed, tapping the side of his nose as he followed in Jasper's footsteps and left the house.

* * *

In fact, Rosalie was staking out the Swan house in Forks. After Esme and Alice's sudden desertion of both Carlisle and Jasper, she was the only female vampire left in a house full of grumpy males. Edward always got on her last nerve-that was nothing new-but now Carlisle and Jasper seemed to be in a constant state of gloom. Carlisle had thrown himself into work as a distraction, but Jasper, having nothing like that to focus on, had turned into a downright moody bastard. Without Alice to constantly feed his ego, he mooched around the house, feeling as sorry for himself as Edward. It was infuriating. Rosalie was sick of it.

Even though she loved Emmet dearly, his boisterous personality could get a bit much sometimes, which led Rosalie to seek out Esme or Alice for company on occasion. Esme used to always be at home to lend a friendly ear and lavish Rosalie with love and affection. So, it felt weird when she suddenly wasn't around anymore. Rosalie found she actually missed her. She missed Alice, too-not that she would ever admit that aloud.

It was all such a mystery. Two devoted mates, suddenly walking out like that. Rosalie decided to do some investigating to find out what or why Esme and Alice suddenly felt the need to flee the family home. Her first port of call had been Edward and Jasper. She came across them whispering amongst themselves about something. She heard the name Jenks mentioned. The statuesque blonde knew all about Jenks and his criminal contacts. By day he posed as a well-respected attorney. By night he was a master forger-attracting quite a few high-profile clients-Jasper included.

Rosalie felt like Nancy Drew (but much better looking of course) as she hid around the corner and eavesdropped on what Edward and Jasper were whispering about. She caught the word _missing,_ followed by a scathing _that boy _from Edward. From what she could decipher, the two morons were trying to track down the mysterious boy's mother, whoever she was. It was all extremely puzzling, not to mention vexing, until Edward mentioned Bella's name.

"Of course, Bella had something to do with it!" Rosalie thought to herself wryly. She left her post before Edward and Jasper became aware of her and sneaked out of the house, intent on staking out the Swan's to see if she could garner anymore information for herself.

* * *

Rosalie had parked her red Ferrari a few meters downwind from the Swan's house. She was out of sight, but still close enough that she could see all the comings and goings from her vantage point. Except there were none. The house seemed abandoned. No lights were on. There were no cars in the drive- except Charlie's police cruiser- but he definitely wasn't at home. It was like the occupants had all vanished. This went on for a whole twenty-four hours until suddenly the place became a hive of activity again.

Charlie Swan was the first to reappear. He swung into the drive in Bella's monstrous old Chevy and parked. Turning off the loud rumbling engine, he left it popping as he climbed out of the driver's side and jumped down to the ground. In the flatbed of the truck Rosalie noticed a ton of fishing gear. She tapped the steering wheel of her Ferrari with impatient fingers as she watched him lean back into the truck and lift something out…or rather _someone!_

"The boy!" Rosalie breathed as saw the police chief set Ben gently down on his feet in the driveway. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder to get it out of the way, while she leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the small boy's face.

It was hard to see him at first. Charlie had him bundled up in a thick jacket to ward off the cold, a jaunty yellow scarf belonging to Bella was wound around his neck three times, covering his mouth so only his eyes and nose were exposed to the elements. And what incredible eyes they were. So beautiful, big, and a such a gorgeous shade of chocolate brown. Rather like Bella's in fact.

Rosalie was completely enchanted as she focused on the boy's face-noting his thick thatch of brown hair, the fringe falling cutely over his forehead, his skin was as pale as Bella's. In fact, he looked a lot like Bella, they could almost be related, she mused.

"I'll unload the truck later, Ben." Charlie Swan said to the small boy. "Let's go inside and get something to eat. Would you like that?"

The boy-Ben-nodded eagerly. He was clutching a soft toy in his arms. It looked like a pig or something. Rosalie was so intrigued that she found herself climbing out of her car and walking across the road before she realized what she was doing. Charlie and Ben had just stepped foot on the front porch when she caught up with them.

"Hello." She hailed them.

Charlie glanced over his shoulder and his jaw dropped when confronted by the tall, statuesque blonde standing a few feet away. She was stunning, her golden hair falling in soft waves to the middle of her back. He had only encountered Rosalie a few times in the past and it took him a moment to recognize who she was.

"Oh, hi." He said lamely.

Ben was gazing at Rosalie with interest. He let out a small gasp when she smiled brightly in his direction. "Hello, you must be Ben." She said in a melodic voice.

Ben looked up at Charlie as if awaiting permission to speak. Charlie smiled at him encouragingly and he mumbled a faint hello in response.

"Um…I'm afraid Bells won't be home until later." Charlie said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Oh, that's a shame." Rosalie pretended to be crestfallen. "I was so hoping to see her." She sighed sadly, gazing up at Charlie from under her incredibly long lashes.

"Oh…um…would you like to come in and wait?" Charlie offered, surprising himself.

Rosalie beamed at him brightly, completely dazzling him. "That would be great. You are so kind." She gushed.

"You're welcome." Charlie said gruffly. He reached out for Ben's hand to take him inside but Rosalie beat him to it.

"Do you mind?" She asked, charming him all over again with her perfect smile.

"Are you okay with that, Ben?" Charlie checked. "My son can be a bit shy." He apologized to Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyes widened when he said the word '_son_.' Everything was beginning to fall into place now. The lovely child was Bella's brother. Ben was the reason why she had called off the wedding and had ended things with Edward. Rosalie could see why. She felt drawn to protect and nurture Ben as soon as she had laid eyes on him. Bella must have felt the same. It also explained Esme and Alice's odd behavior. Rosalie held out her hand and Ben placed his small one in hers. Ben gifted her with a small smile and it had a magical effect on Rosalie. If she had a beating heart, she knew it would be full to bursting right now. A rush of love and affection washed over her as she held Ben's tiny hand in hers and followed Charlie into the house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for sticking with the story, even with my uncooperative muse. **_

**Chapter Nineteen-Down and Out**

"You're exhausted." Jacob said as he massaged the top of Bella's arms. She was like a ball of tension. "Don't give me that look, honey." He continued when she glared up at him. "You'll be no good to Luka or Ben if you run yourself into the ground."

"I'm fine." Bella protested. "We're wasting precious time…"

"Jacob's right." Alice cut in. "You need to rest."

"All this driving back and forth from Forks to Seattle isn't helping." Paul added.

"You're right!" Alice murmured, frowning. Paul looked shocked that she'd actually agreed with him. "I'll book some rooms." She was already pulling out her cell phone.

"And how are we gonna pay for these rooms?" Paul said scathingly. "We don't have your unlimited funds, Pixie."

"I'll pay." Alice snapped impatiently.

"I'm not taking charity." Paul folded his arms across his impressive chest and matched Alice's annoyed glare.

"Oh, shove your manly pride, Paul." Alice retorted bitingly. "Sleep on the street if it makes you feel better."

"I will!"

"Well good!"

Jacob and Bella exchanged tired glances. They were getting used to Alice and Paul's crazy bickering. Something small would set them off and they would argue for hours, trying their best to get one up on each other. It was quite funny to watch sometimes, but right now it was tiresome.

"Just let her make the call, Paul." Jacob decided it was time to intervene.

"You're comfortable with taking the vamps money?" Paul demanded.

"Yeah, I am. As long as it means we all get some proper sleep." Jacob shot back at him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I know where you're coming from, but its not a big deal…. not if it means we get to find Luka."

"And for your information, wolf boy." Alice interrupted scathingly as she finished booking the rooms and put her phone back in her pocket. "This is my money…mine! I'm paying for this out of my inheritance."

"Oh, Alice!" Bella reached out to her friend in sympathy, knowing what a big deal this was for her, considering her family history. She put her arms around Alice and hugged her.

Paul and Jacob, both ignorant of Alice's background, exchanged a confused glance. They couldn't understand why Alice was so upset, or why Bella was fussing over the little psychic as if someone had died.

"What's going on?" Paul asked, feeling a little guilty. "Am I missing something?"

"Despite what you think, wolf boy. I don't come from some privileged background. I spent most of my human life rotting away in a mental institution." Alice let out a dry sob as she disentangled herself from Bella's arms. "It was my own family who put me there."

"What?" Paul was completely astounded. "I didn't- "

"No, you didn't!" Alice swallowed thickly. "Perhaps you won't be so quick to judge in future!"

"I'm sorry." Paul apologised contritely. "You're right. I'm a complete asshole."

"You said it." Alice fought a grudging smile. "I've always considered the money cursed. I never wanted to touch it. But thinking about it, now would be the perfect time to use it, to put it toward something worthwhile…like finding Luka!"

"Thank you, Alice." Bella took her hands and held them tightly in her own.

"And it also means that no one can trace the transactions because it's from my private account. If I dipped into the family funds Edward and Carlisle would be informed right away." Alice added.

"You're not as dumb as you look, pixie." Paul said mockingly.

"It's a shame I can't say the same about you." Alice relaxed, comfortable again now they were back to teasing each other.

"Ooooh…that hurt." Paul clasped his hand over his heart as if her words had deeply wounded him.

Alice rolled her eyes at his silly behaviour. She ignored him and focused on Jacob and Bella instead. "I'll text you the details of the rooms."

"You're not coming with us?" Bella asked, confused.

"I don't need to sleep, Bella." Alice reminded her with a small smile. "I'll carry on looking."

"And I'll keep her company. Just in case." Paul laughed when Alice bristled. "Its not for your benefit, Pixie. I know you can look after yourself. Its for the poor people you're gonna interrogate."

Alice scowled but she didn't refuse his company. She focused on her phone again as she texted Bella the address of the hotel and the booking reference. Once Bella's cell pinged, indicating she had received the message, Alice reached out to hug her. "Get some proper rest, Bella. I'll see you in the morning bright and early."

"Thanks again, Alice." Bella whispered gratefully as she hugged her right back,

* * *

"Jacob, I can't take the bed and leave you on the floor." Bella complained as she watched Jacob slump against the door to her room. "Alice booked a separate room for you, too."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. You'll probably sneak out in the middle of the night or something and try to continue the search all on your own."

Bella sighed; he knew her too well. She thought of all the nights she'd slept in Edward's arms, the two of them on her tiny twin bed. It made her uncomfortable thinking about him, and all it served was to bring up the same old anxieties that plagued her waking hours about what he might be up to. She tried to slow her breathing in case Jacob noticed.

But of course, he did…

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

Bella glanced his way. She knew there was room for Jacob, that they could both be comfortable on the bed. "Jake." She hated the way her voice trembled when she said his name. "There's room for two of us to sleep on the bed." This time there would be no Ben lying in-between them.

Jacob cleared his throat, obviously thinking the same thing. "You sure?" He asked, his voice husky with emotion.

"I'm sure." Bella nodded, scooting over to give him as much room as possible. There was mad scramble as Jacob quickly curled in behind her, spooning against her, his arms around her. He made her feel warm and safe. Bella decided then and there that it wouldn't be so bad loving Jacob in a new way. A new way he deserved. It wouldn't be so bad at all.

* * *

"Bells, you're supposed to be sleeping." Jacob murmured into her hair.

"I know." Bella's heart pounded thunderously against her ribcage, her pulse echoing in her ears. She rolled over in his arms so that she was facing him. Jacob looked at her, she looked at him. Their breathing slowed in unison, a long-strained silence stretching between them.

Achingly slowly, Bella raised her hand until her fingers sank into his hair, and before she knew it, she had tightened her grip and pulled his lips onto hers. They scrambled in a mad tangle of limbs, not once breaking their kiss. He crouched over her, his hands combing her hair and tracing her arms, and brushing the exposed skin of her stomach and then lightly touching her face again and again.

Bella smouldered under his touch as Jacob finally broke the kiss, sliding down her body until she felt his hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of his lips. Burning as they made contact with her neck. His hand ran through her thick glossy hair as the kisses became harder and more urgent. His other hand slid around Bella's waist, and pulled her closer to his pine scented body. His kisses were now on her shoulders and in her hair as he moved up her body, finally finding her mouth again.

* * *

Luka rubbed the concave of his stomach. He was so hungry. He hadn't eaten or drunk anything for a whole twenty-four hours. He felt weak, dehydrated as the hunger pangs gnawed at his empty belly. It was the most terrible pain, constant, grinding. He wandered the streets in the dark, hunched over and nursing his aching stomach. Even though he felt deathly ill, he knew better than to stay still. The streets were a dangerous place at night. He had to be wary and watchful every second.

As the hours wore on, how to stop the hunger became his number one obsession. He passed fast food places, looking in the brightly lit windows, staring at the diner's full plates, his grey eyes wide with suppressed desire as he watched them shovel the food into their greedy mouths. There was something about hunger that robbed the spirit as well as the body, as if in such a state the mind isn't able to function at all. Luka was getting desperate.

He found himself pushing open the door of one of the fast food places. Everyone looked up when he stumbled inside, their laser like stares focusing on his dirty coat, his matted hair and gaunt face. Their noses wrinkled in disgust, and soon the staff were swarming around him like angry flies, and shoving him roughly back out into the cold, cruel night like unwanted garbage.

Luka lay on the cold sidewalk, tears wetting his skin, slicing through the grime coating his face. People tutted as they were forced to walk around him, not one of them daring to reach out to the broken boy lying on the frozen ground. Luka's stomach snarled and howled in protest, the nausea coming over him in waves. Soon he was forced to roll onto his side as sickness welled in his throat, choking him as he hunched over and puked all over the sidewalk.

He clutched at his stomach, clawing at it with his fingers as he tried to silence it but to no avail. It cried even louder, attracting more irritated stares from passers-by. Luka crawled on his hands and knees to a quiet, shadowy corner, the small effort leaving him drained and empty. He had reached his lowest point; he didn't have the will to fight anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ben." He mumbled incoherently as he curled up into a foetal position and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Ben's head was resting on a cushion as he lay asleep on Rosalie's lap. She had wrapped him in a thick blanket to keep him toasty warm. After Bella called and told Charlie that she planned on staying in Seattle for the night and wouldn't be back until the morning, Rosalie had expected the police chief to ask her to leave. But surprisingly he didn't. He seemed glad of her company, obviously nervous at having to entertain Ben all by himself for the evening.

"I forgot to mention that you were here." Charlie had apologised. "I was just so surprised when she said she was staying in Seattle overnight with Jake…." He paused, flushing red when he remembered that Rosalie was Edward's sister. "Not that I'm sure its anything like _that_…" He tried to explain.

"Please, don't worry on my behalf." Rosalie had laughed. "Edward and I aren't particularly close. And if Bella is moving on with Jacob Black…then I say good for her." She gave Charlie the benefit of her dazzling smile and he grinned at her goofily.

Rosalie hadn't meant to charm Charlie; it was just part of who she was. She loved being admired by men, and she could see that like most men he was mesmerised by her beauty. She supposed that made her vacuous, but she didn't care, as long it meant she could spend more time with Ben. But as the evening wore on, she found she was actually enjoying Charlie's company. Rosalie had him eating out of her hand by the time Ben had was asleep, tuckered out from all the games they'd played together.

"He is so precious." She sighed as she smoothed Ben's long fringe back from his forehead.

"He is." Charlie agreed. He watched the rise and fall of Ben's chest as he breathed. "I just want to do right by him, you know."

"And you are." Rosalie said stoutly. "Don't doubt yourself. From what I can tell you are doing an amazing job."

Her conviction warmed Charlie's heart. "Thank you." He said, turning his head away slightly to hide how much her kind words had affected him.

Rosalie had the grace not to comment on it. She concentrated on Ben instead. She had always longed for a child, boy or girl. If Ben were hers, she would walk through the gates of hell to keep him safe and well. To Rosalie, every child was a sacred gift, and the small boy asleep on her lap was more precious than most. A fierce love burned inside Rosalie as she continued to stroke Ben's hair back from his sweet face. It was the kind of love that would move heaven and earth for their child. It was the kind of love that said, "_I would give my life for this child if I had the power." _

It was the kind of love that would take on anyone, anytime, anyplace if they threatened the wellbeing of that child. Rosalie's fingers stilled in Ben's hair as the memory of Edward and Jasper whispering in corners drifted into her mind.

"I have to go." She said suddenly.

"Oh, yes, I didn't realise how late it was." Charlie said gruffly. He walked over to Rosalie, slipping his arms underneath Ben's sleeping form and lifting him up gently so as not to disturb him. "Thanks for coming over." He said to Rosalie as he gently placed Ben's lolling head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Rosalie's eyes were glistening. "And if it's okay with you and Bella I'd like to come over again."

"Anytime." Charlie replied, smiling tiredly.

Rosalie blessed him with another heart-breaking smile which left him completely breathless, before she departed, giving Ben one last lingering look as she left.

Once outside she pulled out her expensive cell and dialled Esme's number. The Cullen matriarch picked up on the second ring. "Where are you?" She asked the older woman abruptly before Esme even had a chance to say hello.

"I'm quite busy right now, Rose. Perhaps we can talk another time." Esme hedged.

"I know about Ben." Rosalie revealed abruptly.

There was a small gasp on the other end of the line from Esme. "Rose, we didn't intentionally keep you in the dark. We just thought- "

"I don't care about that." Rosalie cut in sharply. "Esme, we have a problem."

"What?" Esme was all business now.

"I overheard Edward and Jasper talking together. They're paying Jenks to find Ben's mother."

* * *

Luka groaned as his thick parka was wrenched off his body. His eyes were bloodshot, his vision clouded. He could hardly see the face of his attacker. His bottom lip was bloody from where the drunken guy had hit him in an effort to stun him so he would have time to steal his coat. He heard the thief muttering profanities under his breath as he emptied the pockets, looking for money or drugs, was Luka's guess.

"Not even any fucking drinking money." The drunkard raged as he chucked the flyer Dave from the shelter had given Luka onto the hard ground at his feet. "Well, thanks for the coat, kid." He slurred, before staggering off to find his next victim.

Luka struggled to breathe. He was cold, so cold. And hungry. And thirsty. His stomach rolled and he retched a few times, but there was nothing left inside him to come up. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, one of his hands accidentally making contact with the leaflet. His fingers closed around the pulpy paper and he held it up in front of his face, his bleary eyes focusing on Bella's cell number printed at the bottom.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! :'(**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! My muse apologises for the late update!**_ _**This chapter has far too much of Sparkles in it, be prepared**_…😉

**Chapter Twenty-Contact**

Carlisle had no idea of the storm heading his way. He was in his study at home, sitting behind his large ornate desk. He had just had a very unsatisfying conversation with Edward. Apparently, Edward had gone against his advice and involved Jenks, of all people, in the search for Ben's mother. Now the unsavoury lawyer had found a lead, and Edward had gone off to meet with the odious little man to find out more. Carlisle was already having problems getting Esme to come home, now this was only going to give her another excuse to stay away. The whole thing was getting utterly ridiculous and out of control.

He was just sorting through some of his old medical textbooks when the door to his study flew open and Esme appeared, followed closely by Rosalie. A smile lit up Carlisle's face when he first laid eyes on his wife, but it soon disappeared when confronted with her sour expression.

"Esme?" He greeted her cautiously. "This is a lovely surprise. I was just thinking about calling you."

"If you had I wouldn't have answered." Esme replied harshly.

Carlisle's hair gleamed gold in the bright light hanging from the ceiling as he looked up at Esme in dismay. He had never heard her talk like this before-she was acting so cold, so unfeeling toward him. Her hostile attitude wounded him deeply.

"Why are you acting like this, my darling?" He stood up gracefully and walked around the oaken desk with his hands stretched out towards her.

"Don't try and sweet talk me, Carlisle." Esme continued cuttingly.

Carlisle paused, dropping his arms back to his sides. He glanced uneasily at Rosalie. The beautiful blonde was sporting the same hardened expression as his wife. "What is going on here?"

"That's what you need to tell us." Rosalie demanded before Esme could respond. "We came here to talk to Edward and Jasper but they seem to have vanished into thin air. Where are they?"

"I don't like your tone, Rosalie." Carlisle chided her. "I would appreciate it if you spoke to me with a little more respect."

"Oh, save it, Carlisle." Esme interrupted rudely. A flash of annoyance crossed her heart-shaped face as she regarded her husband coolly. "We know what Edward and Jasper have been up to, and the fact that you are being so defensive means that you do, too. Where are they?"

Carlisle's brows drew down as he locked stares with his wife. He was trying hard to reconcile that the glowering woman in front of him was really his sweet and loving Esme. She was certainly wearing her face, and wearing her clothes, but there was a boldness about her, an inner confidence that had been missing before. He cast his mind back to the first time they had met. Esme had only been a teenager at the time, there had been a frisson of mutual attraction between them, when he had treated her for a broken leg after she had fallen out of a tree. It was until 1921 that their paths crossed again. He had been called to the bedside of a dying woman. He remembered how shocked he had been to find it was Esme. She had suffered severe injuries from a failed suicide attempt spurred by the loss of a child.

Remembering her as the ever-so-happy young girl he met before and unable to believe that someone as vivacious and beautiful as she would meet such a cruel fate, he changed her into a vampire to save her life. He then explained to Esme about what he had done to save her. To his surprise, she was not upset by his decision; she, too, remembered their first meeting, and had always considered Carlisle her ideal of a gentleman. They soon fell in love and married.

"Are you even listening to me, Carlisle?" Esme snapped impatiently.

Carlisle's frown deepened. "What has happened to you, Esme?" He asked. "You've changed so much I hardly recognise you as the sweet, compassionate woman I married. It feels like a chasm has opened up between us, and try as I might, I cannot close it. I have tried so hard to accommodate you. I have been patient, honouring your request for space, giving you all the time, you need to realise your mistakes- "

"My mistakes?" Esme was disbelieving.

"Did you really just say that?" Rosalie added in disgust. "We're wasting our time here, Esme."

"I can see that." Esme agreed, her tone bleeding disappointment. "I could ask the same question of you, Carlisle." She threw back at him. "Where is the kind, compassionate man that I married? I don't know you anymore."

Carlisle's dark eyes were calm and thoughtful as he answered. "I am the same as I have always been, Esme." He said quietly. "My enhanced abilities allow me to do so much good in the world. When I save someone, who would otherwise have been lost, it's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some peoples lives are better. I make them better. I saved you. _I made you better_. And you, Rosalie." His gaze travelled to the majestic blonde standing next to Esme. "I did the same for you."

"You never _made_ Esme _better!_" Rosalie sneered. "She was already perfect. And as for me…"

Esme put a calming hand on Rosalie's arm. "Don't waste your time arguing with him. He is a stubborn fool whose inflated feelings of personal ability, privilege and infallibility, have made him so superior, that he feels immune to criticism."

"Just like Edward." Rosalie fumed. "You're right. We're wasting our time here." She strode angrily out of Carlisle's study with Esme following swiftly in her wake.

When they were gone, Carlisle, still reeling from the heated confrontation with his wife, placed a call to Edward. "Have you met with Jenks yet?" He demanded as soon as his son picked up.

"I didn't think you were interested." Edward said warily.

"Edward!" Carlisle growled impatiently.

"I'm with Jenks now." Edward revealed. "And its good news."

"He's found the boy's mother?" Carlisle's voice went up an octave in surprise.

"No, she's still proving very elusive." Edward explained. "But he has managed to track down her husband."

"The stepfather?"

"Yes." Edward continued eagerly. "The birth certificate that was left with the boy was a forgery, although a very good one. Jenks had to do a lot of digging to find the real one. It turns out the boy's real name is Benjamin Harrison. His mother wasn't Faith Sampson, but Faith Somerton. The woman goes by many aliases and has a charge sheet that would make your eyes water. Benjamin isn't her only child, she also has another son, Luka."

"My god!" Carlisle was incredulous.

"She married a man called Fred Harrison not long after the boy was born. An official adoption order was lodged for both Benjamin and Luka not long after the marriage in the state of Michigan. They were able to prove that both fathers-including Charlie Swan-had no contact with either child, had made no child support payments or hadn't exercised parental rights for either child during their lifetime. As a consequence of this, Fred Harrison was allowed to formally adopt both of the boys under abandonment laws, and is now the legal guardian of both of them. His name has legally been entered on their birth certificates as the father, meaning he has full parental rights over both of them."

Carlisle took a moment to process this information. "Has Jenks made an attempt to contact the stepfather?" He asked eventually. "Is the other boy still living with him?"

"Jenks didn't contact him. He was waiting for my permission." Edward told him. "I was about to do that when you called."

"You must proceed with caution, Edward." Carlisle advised. "We could open a whole can of worms we were not prepared for. We have no idea why the mother decided to take off and leave Ben with Charlie Swan after all this time…and there is the other boy's welfare to be considered."

"Of course, I'll be careful." Edward promised. "But you have to admire the stepfather, Carlisle. He selflessly took on the care of these two boys, just like you took on all of us and made us into a family." His voice softened at the end, making Carlisle smile. "I'm going to start making enquiries now. Jasper is with me so I've got help."

"Jasper is with you?" Carlisle was surprised that Alice's mate was involved, but then he was their point of contact with Jenks.

"Yes. I'll call you when I have more information."

"Okay. Just be careful." Carlisle cautioned him again.

"I will. Goodbye, Carlisle." Edward said, ending the call.

Carlisle was thoughtful as he settled back down in the plush leather armchair behind his desk. He was wondering whether to call Esme back and fill her in on what Edward had told him. It would certainly put him in her good books, and it would probably ease her mind knowing that the child she had become so fixated on had a loving stepfather who cared for him once upon a time. He felt Edward was right, this man must love the two boys deeply if he had gone to all the trouble of adopting them. The mother sounded very troublesome, and her criminal history did her no favours. She was obviously gifted at bending the law to her benefit. He wondered what had led her to flee and leave her youngest child on the doorstep of a complete stranger. It was a heartless and cruel thing to do. Maybe she did it to punish the stepfather, the poor man must be going out of his mind with worry.

Carlisle reached for his phone to call his wife, but then paused. He recalled the harsh way she had spoken to him. How deeply her words had injured his pride. He leaned back in his chair and templed his fingers together. No, he decided, he would let Esme stew for a while. It was what she deserved. He would wait for the outcome of Edward's visit with the stepfather before talking to her.

* * *

Jacob's hands slid over Bella's thighs and hips to her waist. He slipped them under her shirt so he could touch her skin.

"Mmmm…your hands are so warm." Bella murmured.

He smiled, squeezing his hands, massaging her back as she leaned away from him. She was so tiny his hands could almost circle her waist. Her breathing became heavy and a flush crept over her face.

"That feels so good." She gasped.

Bella's cell went off, startling them both. Bella looked at Jacob in alarm as she tried to steady her breathing enough to answer it. "Hello."

For a few seconds nobody responded. "Hello." She said again nervously.

This time she was answered with a faint whimper. Bella pressed the phone harder against her ear as she reached for Jacob's hand. "Luka?" She continued softly. "Luka is that you?"

There was no response again, but she could hear the sound of someone breathing. Desperately she tried again.

"Luka, my name is Bella. Bella Swan. I'm Ben's sister. I know he's your brother. That makes you my family, too. I know what you risked to bring him to us. You were so brave. But you deserve to be looked after as well. I promise you can trust me. We've all been so worried about you. Please tell me where you are." She pleaded.

"Is…is Ben…?"

"Ben is thriving, Luka." Bella said quickly. "But he's missing his big brother. Please let me help you."

"I'm so cold." Luka whispered. "I'm afraid. I c…can't go back. D…don't send me back."

"I swear on my life I will do everything to protect you. You have nothing to be afraid of. Let me help you, Luka. Tell me where you are." Bella replied earnestly.

Luka's breath hitched as he tried to contain a sob, then haltingly, he finally told Bella where to find him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! This has to be one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. Be warned, it doesn't make easy reading…**_

**Chapter Twenty-One-Monster**

The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled while Jacob and Bella jogged along the slippery sidewalk as they hurried to get to Luka. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. Bella was breathless as she tried to match Jacob's longer strides. Realising he was pushing her too hard, Jacob slowed his pace considerably, reaching out with his hand to help her along.

The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The rain poured down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced Bella's pale and wet skin. Her long hair stuck to her face, and she scowled as she brushed it away impatiently. She ran across the slippery sidewalk, her posture weakened by the weight of her soaked clothes. She noticed Jacob looking at her worriedly, and she shook her head, indicating that she was alright.

"Its not too much further." Jacob's voice was muffled by another boom of thunder. "I wish we could have parked closer."

Bella puffed out a frustrated breath as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. The heavy raindrops continued to strike the already wet sidewalk, pitting the surface like they were bullets from above. After a few minutes of battling through the rotten weather, they finally reached their destination-a parade of shops, their illuminated fronts the only light in the chaotic darkness of the storm.

Bella slid to a halt, pushing her wet hair back from her forehead as she tried to see through the gloom. "I can't see him." She said anxiously to Jacob.

"He's there!" Jacob's enhanced eyesight allowed him to see what Bella couldn't-the frail figure of a boy curled up in one of the shop doorways, his thin arms wrapped around his shivering body in a vain attempt to ward off the cold. "Shit, he hasn't even got a coat." He muttered in disbelief as he grabbed Bella's hand again and steered her toward Luka.

* * *

Luka's face was pinched and almost translucent with fever. He was cold, so cold. He couldn't stop shaking, his thin frame tremored violently with each laboured breath he took. Delirium had taken over his senses not long after he had made the desperate call to Bella. The guy whose cell phone he'd stolen to make the call had found him not long after, punching him so hard that he'd fallen to the ground. He lay there lifelessly in a pool of his own blood before the chill coming off the cold ground had forced him to seek some kind of shelter.

He stared sightlessly in front of him, locked in the nightmare of his own past…

_While Luka sat at the table doing his homework, his little brother, Ben, was sitting on the kitchen counter, watching his mom make pasta bake. She was panicking slightly and glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. Luka paused in his writing, feeling his mom's tension rolling off her in waves. She always got like this when their stepdad was due home. Fred liked his dinner to be on the table as soon as he got in._

_Luka abandoned his homework and lifted Ben off the counter. "Let's comb your hair, Ben." He said, tickling his little brother under the chin to make him laugh. Ben giggled, squirming as Luka tried to get his long cowlick of hair to stay down. Fred hated anything being untidy, even the hair on your head._

"_Luka, stop fussing with Benji's hair and set the table for me." His mother scolded him impatiently. "You know how. Make sure you get it exactly right, okay?" _

_Luka regarded his mother with his thoughtful grey eyes. "Mom, why…?"_

"_Don't give me that look, Luka!" She snapped as she began to sprinkle cheese on the pasta and putting it in the oven. "Just do as you're told and stop giving me trouble."_

_Luka knew it was pointless arguing. He'd been down that road too many times before and knew the consequences. He took Ben's hand and led him into the dining room. Fred was very particular about everything, if everything wasn't exactly right, he got angry and no one wanted that. His mom always made the crappy excuse that Fred had a very stressful job. He always got annoyed if he and Ben did anything wrong. His mantra was that children shouldn't be seen or heard. At five-thirty everyday he came home, and they would eat dinner straight away, and if he and Ben were lucky, they would be sent to their rooms afterwards, where they would play quietly until seven-thirty when they were expected to be in bed. That was a good day. But mostly the days were bad, and everything would descend into chaos._

_Luka hated this time every day. Everything was fine until Fred walked in, and then the atmosphere changed. Ben would fall silent, his smile disappearing behind a pinched, anxious look. Their mom would look tense, and she would start rushing around plumping up cushions on the sofa, trying to make everything look neat and tidy, even when it was already perfect. _

_Luka made sure to set the table just the way Fred liked it, and then he set Ben down on the chair beside him, cautioning him to be as quiet and still as possible. Ben always did everything his brother told him. The two of them sat there like two quiet church mice, waiting for the click of the front door to signal that Fred was home. Luka could feel his stomach fluttering with nerves, and his hands starting to sweat as he prayed that Fred had a good day and he would be normal tonight. _

_A couple of minutes later he walked in. Ben fidgeted in his seat anxiously and Luka shot him a look, warning him to remain still. Ben shrank low, casting his eyes down in shame. Luka reached out under the table and took his brother's small hand in his and held it comfortingly. _

_Fred's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the table. "You got it right for once!" He barked at Luka in his loud deep voice. _

"_Yes, sir." Luka answered politely as he kept his gaze lowered deferentially. Fred hated it when you looked him directly in the eyes._

_Fred put down his briefcase and took his seat at the head of the table. Luka tried not to show any reaction to him; actually, he tried not to move at all. Anything was likely to set Fred off. It didn't take much. Often it was poor Ben who got them in trouble, he might accidentally spill his juice, or fidget too much, or eat his food too fast or too slowly. Luka hated the way Fred looked at his little brother, like he was wishing that Ben didn't exist, it made his stomach hurt to see him glaring at Ben with so much hate._

_Just then their mom came in carrying the pasta and a plate of garlic bread. Fred frowned at her as he studied the food. "You made this yourself? You know I don't like the store-bought crap!" _

"_I promise this was all made by me." She promised him faithfully._

_Fred's face relaxed into a terse smile. "Good. It looks nice, Faith." _

_Faith gave him a relieved smile in return as she began to dish up the meal. They all started to eat in silence. Ben began to fidget and Luka tensed, hoping that Fred hadn't noticed. But of course, that was too much to hope for._

"_Sit still, boy!" Fred roared, thumping his fist on the table._

_Ben froze, his eyes widening in fear. Luka reached for his hand under the table again and held it firmly. _

"_Ben's sorry." He apologised on his brother's behalf._

"_He can speak for himself!" Fred demanded._

"_I'm sorry." Ben murmured, his voice shaking._

"_Speak up, child!" Fred shouted. _

_Ben flinched in his seat. Luka squeezed his fingers gently, silently giving him courage. "I'm sorry." Ben said, a little louder._

_Fred's frown deepened. Luka got ready to take the hit in place of his brother if Fred lunged across the table. A few tense seconds passed before Fred seemed to calm down enough to resume eating. Halfway through he turned to face his wife, a bland smile pulling his fleshy lips upwards._

"_So, Faith, what have you been doing today?" He asked, almost pleasantly._

_Luka watched his mom wringing her hands nervously in her lap while she gave Fred a detailed overview of her daily routine. Her answers were always prepared hours in advance, just to make sure she didn't say anything inappropriate to make him mad. While she was talking, Ben dared to reach out his hand for his drink, but he wasn't careful enough and knocked it over, spilling the juice everywhere. Fred immediately jumped up, his eyes sparking with fury. He grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him roughly from the table. Ben began to cry. Fred hated crying, he said only weak people cried. He drew back his hand to hit Ben, but Luka got in the way. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and shielded him from the blow. _

_This just enraged Fred further. He let go of Ben and latched onto the collar of Luka's t-shirt, spinning him around before he backhanded him violently across the face. "You don't get in my way again, you little shit!" He shouted at Luka as he kicked him in the leg. _

_Silent tears flowed down Ben's face as he was forced to watch Luka take the punishment that should have been his. He couldn't bear to see his brave big brother hurt when he was only trying to protect him. Luka always did that. When he accidentally caused trouble, Luka would provoke Fred so he would take it out on him instead. Eventually Fred finished blowing off steam. He roared at Faith to get him a drink as he grabbed his plate and stormed into the lounge to finish his food, muttering obscenities under his breath as he did so. _

_Ben crawled over to his brother and wrapped his small arms around his neck, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Luka groaned and pushed himself up so that he was sitting. He hugged Ben back, rubbing the top of his head comfortingly. _

"_I'm sorry, Luka. I'm so sorry." He sobbed._

"_It's alright, Ben. You didn't do anything wrong!" Luka said hoarsely. _

_While all this was going on Faith was frantically clearing up the table. "You are the worst kids in the world." She complained. "Why can't you behave? This is your own fault. You provoked him. Now I've got to do damage control. Go to your rooms and be quiet. And lock your doors." She warned before hurrying into the lounge to placate her husband._

* * *

Luka breathed deeply as tears of exhaustion began to dribble from his eyes. That was the last memory he had of his mom. The next morning, he and Ben had awoken to find her gone. Luka was so tired, he just wanted to be free of this pain. He barely registered the strong arms that lifted his frail body and cradled him against a warm chest. A gentle hand caressed his cold cheek and murmured his name.

"You're safe now, Luka."

He cracked his eyes open to find a pale-faced angel gazing down at him in concern. Her eyes, a deep chocolate brown, were so like Ben's, it made his weary heart throb painfully. "Ben?" He mumbled.

"Ben's safe." The angel smiled at him sadly. "You'll see him soon, Luka. I promise."

Luka's eyes closed in relief as he sagged in Jacob's arms and slipped into blessed unconsciousness.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter and for sticking with this story, even with the infrequent updates. My muse continues to plague me as far as my JB stories are concerned, so thank you all again for your patience.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two-Placing the Blame**

Luka's condition continued to deteriorate during the long drive back to Forks. He was wrapped in a warm blanket and laying in the back of the car next to Bella, while Jacob drove. Luka's head rested in Bella's lap. She did her best to soothe the frightened boy, but he continued to tremble violently. He kept asking about Ben, Bella did her best to reassure him, but poor Luka was so far gone that none of her assurances that his little brother was safe and well sank in. Sometimes he called out for his mom. It hurt Bella's heart to hear him cry out for the woman who had abandoned him and Ben.

"How much longer, Jake?" Bella begged him.

"We're about an hour away." Jacob glanced behind him and met her panicked gaze. "Has he warmed up yet?"

Bella caressed Luka's icy cheek and shook her head. She bit down on her bottom lip to stem the tide of her tears. She didn't have time to cry. "What should we do, Jake? I'm scared."

Jacob pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Lets swap." He quickly climbed out of the driver's seat and replaced Bella in the back. It wasn't easy. There wasn't much room, but with a bit of manoeuvring, Jacob managed to fold his long limbs inside the car. He tucked Luka into the side of his warm body, using his insane body heat to warm the boy up as fast as possible.

Bella took over driving. She focused on the road ahead, trying to escape the hurricane of her anxious thoughts. They had already rung ahead, letting Esme know they were coming. Esme was as practical as always. She was a doctor's wife; she had picked up a few tips over the years and was trained in first aid. Bella had noted fleetingly that Esme sounded a little strained when they spoke, but she hadn't let herself dwell on it.

"How is he, Jake?" She asked.

"He's stopped shivering." Jacob told her. Luka's eyes were closed and he had fallen into a restless doze. Occasionally he jerked in his sleep as if reliving some horrific memory. Jacob tried to make the poor kid as comfortable as possible in such a cramped space.

"Jake, I…" Bella couldn't finish her sentence.

Jacob reached out and put a calming hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be alright, Bells. Luka is a fighter."

Bella kept one hand on the steering wheel while placing the other over Jacob's. She squeezed his fingers gratefully. "I love you, Jake." She declared tearfully.

"I know you do." Jacob replied a little sadly.

Bella heard the melancholy tone in his voice. He thought she meant as a friend. She needed to kill that thought right away. "_I mean I really love you_." She emphasised each word firmly. "_I'm in love with you, Jake!" _

Jacob felt happiness swell in his chest at her words. Of course, deep down he already knew she loved him. It wasn't like she hadn't told him that a hundred times before. But somehow this was different. It wasn't just the words, it was the way she said them- the soft inflection of her voice, the emotional hitch in her breathing when she spoke. As he met her gaze in the wing mirror, his heart melted at the tender look in her eyes.

"Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend now?" He teased lightly.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She said, smiling despite the desperate situation with Luka. Even in the darkest times Jacob always managed to chase the shadows away.

* * *

Esme had everything prepared as soon as Bella, with Jacob carrying Luka, walked into her apartment. She led the way into her own bedroom, gesturing for Jacob to place Luka on the queen-sized bed. While Jacob held him, Esme carefully unwrapped the blanket from around Luka's thin body. She sucked in a sharp breath when she saw how skinny his frame was. She took his temperature and frowned slightly.

"We need to strip him out of these clothes. I'll leave you to do that, Jacob. Once you've done that, wrap him up in this." Esme passed Jacob a clean fleecy blanket. "We need to keep him warm, but not too hot. We need to get his body temperature up gradually. He's showing symptoms of mild hypothermia. I've seen it before." She continued, but didn't reveal where. "Bella, come with me."

"I'd rather stay with Luka." Bella began.

"Of course, but there is an important matter I need to discuss with you." Esme said urgently. "While we talk, we can make Luka a warm drink." She tugged on Bella's arm. "Jacob, we won't be long." She promised.

Jacob nodded. "It's okay, Bells. You go. I can handle this."

"Okay." Bella agreed reluctantly as she followed Esme back into the kitchen.

* * *

Esme's voice was tight with strain as she told Bella everything that had happened while she and Jacob had been in Seattle searching for Luka. Bella was shocked to learn that Rosalie now knew all about Ben-Esme explained that it was because the statuesque blonde had done her own digging-not because she or Alice had told her.

"She's been a great support." Esme admitted.

"Where is she now?" Bella asked shakily. This information was just too much on top of everything else she had to worry about. She and Rosalie had never been close, and it was Rosalie who had called Edward when he was hiding out in Italy, to tell him about Alice's vision of her jumping off the cliff. That had set off a whole chain of events which had led her right to the Volturi. Even though Rosalie had later apologised for her part in it, and Bella had accepted it, she had remained wary of her ever since.

"She's with Emmet. I haven't told her yet that Luka has been found." Esme's brow furrowed in concern when she noticed Bella's face pale. "You don't need to worry about Rosalie, Bella. I can assure you she is just as protective of Ben as I am."

"She can't tell Emmet." Bella responded anxiously. Even though she liked Rosalie's gregarious mate, she worried that he might accidentally let something slip in front of Edward or something. He wasn't great at keeping secrets.

"She won't." Esme assured her quickly. She was quiet for a minute as she finished making Luka's hot chocolate. "It's not Rose we need to be concerned about."

Bella felt the first flutters of panic kicking off in her stomach. Somehow, she knew that it was going to be something that involved Edward. And she was proved right when Esme explained in short, angry, static sentences about the conversation Rosalie had overheard between Edward and Jasper. Tension grew in her face and limbs the longer she listened to Esme describe the confrontation she'd had with Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Esme apologised earnestly. "Rose and I have tried to contain it. I promise we've been keeping a close eye on your father and Ben while you've been in Seattle searching for Luka. We didn't want to burden you with all this when you had enough to deal with already."

"I can't believe this!" Bella pressed the palms of her hands to aching head. She wanted to scream with frustration. "Damn Edward and Jasper to hell!"

The front door opened and Alice and Paul walked in right at the moment Bella was cursing Edward and Jasper. Alice halted, her posture stiffening when she heard her mate's name mentioned. "What's going on?" She asked anxiously. "Is Luka okay?"

Bella breathed deep as she tried to stop the wild and crazy thoughts accelerating around her head. She wanted them to slow so she could breathe but they wouldn't. She was so angry. She couldn't take that anger out on Edward and Jasper, so she took it out on the closest connection to both of them-Alice.

"Jasper and Edward hired Jenks to track down Ben and Luka's mother!" She raged at Alice. "Why didn't you foresee this? Or were you too busy playing your stupid games with Paul?"

"No!" Alice shook her head wildly. Her golden-brown eyes went wide with horror. Jasper wouldn't betray her like that. She couldn't believe it. "Jas wouldn't…" She looked helplessly toward Esme. "Please, tell me its not true?" She pleaded. "Esme?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. Its true." Esme confirmed sadly. "Rose overheard them plotting together. I confronted Carlisle and he didn't deny it."

Alice's world crumbled around her. Jasper's treachery was too much to bear. She couldn't look at Bella. She couldn't look at anyone. Distraught, Alice tore out of the apartment, nearly bowling Paul over in her haste to be gone.

"Hey, Pixie, wait!" Paul called after her. He went to follow Alice, pausing at the front door to glare over his shoulder at Bella. "You are out of order saying that to her. She has done nothing but support you. She's been focusing all her psychic energy on trying to find Luka. She's been beating herself up because she couldn't see him. She was so happy when you called to say you'd found him. She's not responsible for the crappy decision's others make. You, of all people, should understand that!"

Bella was already regretting her hasty outburst. She looked shamefaced at Esme as tears began to roll down her face. Esme sighed and gently embraced Bella. "We're all hurting right now. Alice understands that you didn't mean to lash out at her." She stroked the back of Bella's head comfortingly. "Put it out of your mind. Luka has to be our main focus right now."

Bella took a moment to compose herself before she pulled away from Esme. "I'll call Alice and apologise in a bit." She sniffed and wiped her tears away with shaking fingers. "I need to see Luka."

Esme smiled in understanding. She picked up the hot chocolate and clasped Bella's hand in her own. "He'll be better soon, Bella. As soon he's well enough we can take him to see Ben."

Bella's face broke out into a smile. She could already imagine her little brother's excited face when he saw Luka. It was his birthday in a couple of days. What an awesome present it would be for Ben if she could reunite him with his big brother on his special day. The thrilling thought warmed her heart for a moment until she remembered that she still had a hard task ahead of her.

"I need to tell my Dad about Luka." She sighed as her mood came crashing down again.

"He may be hurt at first but I know your father will understand." Esme assured her. "Charlie is a good man."

"He is." Bella agreed, feeling a little better. She was anxious to get back to check on Luka again. She missed Jacob's solid presence. She knew that he must have overheard her conversation with Esme while he was looking after Luka. She knew how blessed she was to have such a loving, protective guy in her corner. With a renewed spring in her step, she took the lead as she headed back to the bedroom, with Esme following close behind her.

* * *

Rosalie had lied to Esme. She hadn't gone home to be with Emmet. She had driven straight to the Swan house to spend more time with Ben and Charlie. The police chief had been surprised to see her again so soon, but he quickly welcomed her inside. He was feeling exhausted after entertaining his son on his own for so long. Ben was a little bundle of energy and Charlie had found it difficult to keep up with him.

"I think he's had too much sugar." Charlie confided to Rosalie. "Bells is not going to be happy."

Rosalie's laugh was like music to Charlie's ears. He grinned sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning pink when she gave him the benefit of one of her most blinding smiles. He led the way into the lounge, calling out to Ben. "Hey, kid, look who's here."

Ben looked up with interest when Rosalie swept into the room. He was kneeling on the floor surrounded by hundreds of puzzle pieces. He was struggling to fit the pieces together. Rosalie had difficulty hiding her smile, Ben was just too cute and adorable for words.

"Do you need help?" She asked Ben as she knelt down beside him.

Ben nodded vigorously. His long fringe flopped in his eyes and he brushed it back impatiently. Rosalie bent her blonde head over the puzzle pieces, her keen eyes already working out which pieces fit together.

"It's probably out of his age range. It's quite a complicated puzzle. But it had a picture of a racing car. And he likes cars. I blame Jake for that." Charlie mumbled, embarrassed as he joined them on the floor.

"Ben's a clever boy. He'll soon pick it up." Rosalie said affectionately. "And he's got us to help him. We'll soon have it done if we all work together. Isn't that right, Ben?" She asked him.

A small smile flitted across Ben's face as he nodded. Rosalie moved from a kneeling position and curled her legs underneath her as she lifted Ben up so he was sitting on her lap. "What's next?" She asked him.

Ben pointed to a corner piece. Charlie picked it up and handed it to his son. Ben took it, and with Rosalie's help, snapped it in place. "Well done." She praised him.

She was rewarded with another smile from Ben as he eagerly pointed to another piece. Charlie picked it up and pressed it in place himself this time, making Ben clap his hands in delight.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews on this story! I think I'm finding this story so difficult because there are way too many vamps in it, sighs. I am just terrible at writing them. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I have to say it gave me a migraine….**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three-Uneasiness**

Alice sat in the front seat of her yellow Porsche, dominated by a profound sadness over Jasper's betrayal. It felt like every other emotion had been pushed from her being. All that was left was an aching hollowness. Her bottom lip quivered as she rested her hands on the steering wheel. In that moment of despair, she longed to cry, to feel the watery tears slip from under closed lids and dribble down her cheeks. But she was denied even that solace. She wondered when she had started to become separate from Jasper. It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment that their paths had begun to diverge and they started to drift apart.

Alice remembered when she foresaw Jasper finding her in a vision, before he came looking for her. They had met face-to-face in a diner located in Philadelphia, when Jasper was not a "vegetarian" vampire, where she told him that she had been waiting a long time for his arrival. A little bewildered but intrigued with her knowing him, Jasper "bowed his head like a good southern gentleman" and answered, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She offered him her hand, a non-verbal question of whether or not he would like to go with her. He did indeed take her hand, as the sight of it brought him hope "for the first time in almost a century". During their companionship and travels, Alice and Jasper fell in love. By 1950, they found Carlisle with assistance from her visions and had been part of his coven ever since.

Alice and Jasper had been together since the 1950s, but were not as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett. Alice had always firmly believed they were soul mates. Jasper had always been very protective of her from the beginning. When they had found Carlisle and embarked on their new 'vegetarian' lifestyle, Jasper had struggled. He still did. He had never been able to let go of his thirst for human blood completely. Not like she had. When she had first been changed, she had developed a conscience on her own, which kept her from feeding on humans, though her success was sporadic. Already knowing that she and Jasper would join the Cullen clan in the future, she had started practising the 'vegetarian' lifestyle while waiting for Jasper to show up. As a result, her control was equal to Carlisle's.

As she sat reflecting on her past, Paul slipped into the passenger seat beside her. He glanced at her tense profile, sighing when her head bent and she pressed her forehead against the steering wheel.

"For what it's worth, I told Bella she was out of order." He hesitated before laying a gentle hand on the back of her head. "I know what its like when people judge you unfairly. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I know." Alice raised her head again and looked at him from under lowered lashes. "I don't know what to do." She whispered. "I don't know what to do about Jasper. I feel so betrayed."

"Have you called him?" Paul asked. He didn't know much about Alice's mate. Jasper was reserved and had acted nothing but professional when he was coaching them just before the newborn battle. He seemed like a seasoned fighter. Paul had been impressed with the way that Jasper had despatched the newborns. It was quick and he didn't let them suffer. But he had to admit he'd seen a wild gleam in Jasper's eyes during the battle, like he was taking pleasure in it.

"I know I have to." Alice closed her eyes as if she was in pain. "But I know once I do it really will be the end of us. And I'm scared." She opened her eyes again and gazed at Paul in despair. "I've been in denial for so long, Paul." She admitted with difficulty. "Jas has always had the least control over his thirst. He attacked Bella once. Did Jacob ever tell you that?"

"Fuck!" Paul swore in disbelief. "If Jake knew he would have killed him." He paused for a minute as the implications of what Alice had just said sank in. "If he was struggling so much, then why the hell was he around humans at all?" He glared at Alice in disgust and she recoiled from him.

"I always did my best to watch him." She cried. "He could contain it most of the time and stepped out when there was any hint that he might lose control. Carlisle trusted that Edward and I would always be able to foresee if Jas slipped up. He found it very irritating being watched all the time and he began to really resent it."

"He attacked Bella!" Paul snapped at her. He thumped his fist angrily on the dashboard. "There is no excuse, Pixie. Fuck!" He was so angry that he was forced to climb out of the car to get some air in a vain attempt to calm himself down.

Alice climbed out after him. "I loved him so much, Paul. I wanted this life so much. And I thought Jas wanted it, too. I think he did…_in the beginning_." Her voice cracked on the last word and she turned away from Paul so he couldn't see her face. "He tried so hard for my sake, but deep down I knew he was unhappy. By the time we moved here and Bella came into our lives, I knew something in him had changed. On the run up toward the newborn battle it was the happiest I had seen in him in such a long time. Jas has a very militaristic mindset. I kind of knew then that he was missing his old life when I saw how animated he was during the battle. I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

Paul let the cold air cool his fevered skin as he leaned against the Porsche and folded his arms defensively across his chest. He felt out of his comfort zone. His odd friendship with Alice had started off as all fun and games, and he had enjoyed her company. He had never been good at dealing with emotions. Hell, he struggled to keep a lid on his temper. He wasn't built for this type of thing. Alice should be confiding in another female-like Esme or Bella. He didn't know what to say or do to comfort her.

"I don't know what you want me to say." He admitted honestly.

Deflated, Alice finally turned around to face him. "You don't need to say anything. I didn't mean to dump this all on you." She said tiredly. "I just needed to vent. I'm sorry."

Paul shrugged. "I'm crap at this, Pixie. Ask anyone."

"Stop selling yourself short." Alice managed a watery smile. "You're better at this then you think. Being with you has taken my mind off all my problems with Jas. Thank you for being my friend, Paul Lahote."

Paul gazed at the short pixie-like girl-hence the nickname-she was thin in the extreme and incredibly tiny. He thought they must look ridiculous side by side, much like Bella and Jacob did, come to think of it. Her short spiky black hair was in disarray as she combed her fingers through it nervously. She stared up at him with large eyes full of sadness and it broke him.

"Dammit, Pixie." He grumbled as he pulled her into an affectionate hug. Alice sniffed as she rested her forehead against his chest. "I'm here for you, okay."

"Thank you." Alice's response was muffled. She let him comfort her for a minute before pulling back and letting out a resigned sigh. "I'm going to call Jas now." She continued bravely as she pulled out her cell phone. "Will you stay with me?"

"I haven't got anywhere else to be." He teased her in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Lucky me." Alice responded with a hint of a smile. "Here goes." She murmured as she pulled up Jasper's number and called him.

* * *

Jacob and Bella felt confident enough in Luka's recovery to leave him in Esme's tender loving care while they went back to her house to talk to Charlie and see Ben. Bella was missing her little brother like crazy. It had seemed like ages since she had last spent any quality time with him. She had been so caught up in the search for Luka. The plan was to spend some time with Ben until it was his bedtime, then after he was asleep, she would talk to Charlie and finally tell him about Luka.

"Isn't that Blondie's car?" Jacob asked when they passed a striking red Ferrari parked a few meters away from the Swan house.

Bella looked at Jacob, confused. "Esme said Rosalie was with Emmet."

Jacob frowned. He didn't like Rosalie-or Blondie as he called her. There was just something about her he didn't trust. Her openly antagonistic attitude toward the wolves as well as Bella rubbed him up the wrong way. When he learned that she had found out about Ben, it troubled him. He could sense that it made Bella uneasy, too.

"Why would she lie?" He asked Bella.

"I don't know." Bella mumbled.

Jacob parked the car behind Charlie's cruiser. As soon as he climbed out, he could smell Rosalie. "She's definitely inside the house."

"What's she up to?" Bella wondered as she fumbled in the pocket of her jacket for the door key.

As soon as they entered the house, they could hear laughter coming from the lounge. Jacob and Bella exchanged another uneasy glance. Bella took the lead as she walked into the front room. "I'm home." She called out.

"Hey, Bells! Hey, Jake!" Charlie greeted them animatedly.

"Hey, Dad." Bella responded faintly. "Hello, Rosalie. I wasn't expecting to see you here." She said coolly.

"It's nice to see you, Bella." Rosalie replied in a neutral tone.

Bella's sole focus was on her baby brother. He was sitting on Rosalie's lap. The cool blonde had her arms wrapped around him protectively. As soon as Ben saw Bella his eyes lit up and he wriggled away from Rosalie and ran to his sister. Bella immediately bent down and scooped him up into her arms. "I've missed you." She cooed, kissing his sweet head.

Ben tucked his head under her chin as his little arms wound around her neck. Bella cuddled him, kissing the top of his head again. She felt Jacob come up behind her and embrace them both protectively. Charlie watched their interactions in surprise, he also didn't fail to notice the hostile way they were looking at Rosalie.

"Rose popped by to see you." He said carefully. "She's been helping me entertain, Ben."

Bella's eyes widened at the familiar way her dad said 'Rose'- like she was some old family friend or something and was always in the habit of popping over. It was clear the ravishing blonde had launched a charm offensive on Charlie to make him act so completely at ease around her.

"Esme said you were with Emmet." Bella said challengingly.

"Emmet was busy." Rosalie wasn't flustered at all at being caught out in a lie. "So, I thought I would take the opportunity to come and see you. But unfortunately, you were out. Charlie kindly said I could stay and spend time with him and Ben in the meantime." She turned away from Bella and a dazzling smile lit up her face as she looked in Charlie's direction.

"And a great help she's been, too." Charlie responded with a smile of his own.

Bella was incensed, angered that Rosalie was clearly using her vampire charm to manipulate her father. She glanced behind her at Jacob. She could see he was clearly thinking the same. "Well thanks for stopping by, Rosalie." She said tartly. "But it's getting late. Perhaps we can catch up another time."

"Of course." Rosalie conceded.

Knowing Rosalie as she did, Bella was the only one who caught the hint of annoyance underlying her tone. Rosalie gave Charlie the benefit of another one of her warm smiles, before casting one final loving glance at Ben as she took her leave.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews on this story and for patiently waiting for updates. I don't know why but I found this chapter super-emotional to write…**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four-Charle and Bella, Esme and Luka, Emmet and Rosalie and Rosalie and Jacob**

Seeing the disappointment etched on Charlie's face made Bella's heart fail. He was more upset then she could ever have imagined about being kept in the dark about Luka. He hadn't interrupted once when she told him. Somehow his stony silence was worse than if he had asked a million questions.

"Dad, say something, please?" Bella begged.

Charlie avoided looking at her as he rose from his seat at the table and turned his back on her. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer. Bella didn't even realise he still had any. She hadn't seen him touch a drop of alcohol since Ben had first come into their lives. She watched as he snapped the lid off the bottle and returned to sit at the table. To her surprise, instead of drinking it, he placed the bottle in the middle of the table and glared at her.

"You trusted me enough to know that I would lay off the beer, but you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Luka." He stated bitterly. "Do you know how much that hurts, Bella? I thought we were beyond this!"

"Dad, I'm sorry." She faltered. "I just…"

"What, Bells?" Charlie finally exploded. "What excuse can you make, huh? You trusted everyone else with this information instead of me. Jake knew. His friends knew. Hell, even your ex-boyfriend's family knew before me! I am Ben's father and yours. I should have been the first to know, not the damn last!"

Even as Bella's brain tried to construct a thousand plausible reasons as to why she had kept him in the dark, she couldn't fight the shame making her cheeks burn. Charlie was right. He should have been the first to know. No bullshit excuse she came up with would ever make up for that betrayal.

"I want to see him." Charlie said abruptly as he grabbed the beer bottle and chucked the contents into the sink.

"Luka's still recovering. Maybe in a few days." Bella hedged.

"I want to see him now, Bella." Charlie stated firmly.

"But Ben's asleep. We can't…"

"Jake can stay with Ben. You're going to come with me to the Cullens right now so we can bring Luka home." Charlie snapped at her. "I won't have that poor kid under the same roof as that fucking ex-boyfriend of yours. There is no way Edward Cullen is going to sink his claws into you again by…"

"Dad." Bella interrupted him hastily as she stood up and blocked his path to the door. "Luka isn't at the Cullens."

"But you said…?"

"No, you misunderstood me. He's with Esme. In her apartment."

"What? Why would she have her own apartment?" Charlie frowned.

Bella sighed heavily. She really didn't want to give her father a run-down of Esme's marital problems, but if he insisted on seeing Luka then she hardly had a choice. "Esme has left Carlisle." She confessed.

The wind was completely taken out of Charlie's sails. That was the last thing he had been expecting her to say. Dr, Cullen and his wife had always seemed to have the perfect marriage. They had fostered all those teenagers-his daughter's creepy ex included. "Jeez." He muttered. "I had no idea."

"Its been kept on the down low." Bella looked at her father pleadingly, hoping that this fresh knowledge would stop him going over to Esme's apartment and demanding to see Luka. "Let's just wait until…."

"No can do, kiddo." Charlie's expression was hard again. "I'm sorry the woman is having marriage problems but I'm still going over there."

"Ugh, you are so stubborn!" Bella scowled.

"It's a family trait." Charlie retorted as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "You tell Jake where we're going. And I need the address." He finished pointedly.

"Can you at least let me call ahead to war…to tell Esme we're coming?" Bella asked irritably.

"Fine." Charlie conceded as he snatched the cruiser's keys off the hook by the door.

* * *

Ashen faced, Luka shivered as he waited for Esme to take his temperature. He watched a slight frown mar her smooth forehead as she studied the result. Luka had been rendered speechless when he had first awoken to find this stunning beauty was nursing him. She had introduced herself to him, telling him her name and then explaining to him what had happened to him since he was last conscious. Even though he was unusually wary when it came to strangers, something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft caramel hair, and her soft and gentle manner, put him immediately at ease.

"It's going down." Esme said with a warm smile. "You'll be on your feet in no time. And you'll be able to see Ben."

"Thank you." Luka whispered hoarsely.

"You are very much welcome." Esme replied as she passed him a sparkling glass of water and a straw. "You must keep your fluids up, Luka. If you feel well enough, I can make you something to eat as well."

Luka was overcome with gratitude at her kindness. No one had ever taken care of him before. He was always the one doing that. He tried to contain his emotions as he placed the straw on his lips and took a sip of water. The cool liquid was soothing as it slid gently down his burning throat. He took a few more sips before passing the glass back to Esme.

"Do you think you could manage something to eat?" She asked.

Luka nodded, still not trusting his voice to express how thankful he was for her kind attentions. He basked in Esme's smile as she patted his hand gently. "I won't be long." She promised.

Luka flopped back down on the heaped-up pillows and closed his weary eyes. For the first time in his life he felt safe enough to relax. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up from it.

* * *

Esme wasn't entirely surprised when she got the phone call from Bella telling her that Charlie was determined to come over and see Luka for himself. She knew there was little point in putting the visit off. Charlie Swan was a determined guy, and she could completely empathise with his hurt feelings at being kept in the dark. She returned to Luka's side, carrying a selection of food that she imagined he might like. He was like a kid at Christmas as he stared at the food in delight. Esme hated to take the shine off the moment, but it was imperative she inform him about Charlie and Bella's imminent arrival.

Luka's grey eyes shimmered like the rare rays of light bouncing off of pebbles on a cloudy day. They were beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Esme wondered if he had inherited his unusual eye colour from his mother, seeing as Ben had inherited his from Charlie. She gave him a reassuring smile, telling him he had nothing to worry about.

"Charlie is a good man, Luka. He's been amazing with Ben. And Bella is with him, too. It's going to be fine."

Luka had only a faint recollection of the brown-haired angel and her huge boyfriend who had rescued him from the streets. He mainly remembered her eyes; they were a deep chocolate brown like Ben's.

"I'll be right here with you, Luka." Esme promised him. "You'll always have a home here with me for as long as you want it."

The grey in Luka's eyes turned almost silver in surprise at Esme's offer. "You'd let me stay?" He said wonderingly.

"You wouldn't be the first child I've fostered." Esme said tenderly. "I'll look after you, Luka." Her expression became troubled as she looked directly into his eyes. "But there is something you should know about me first before you make that decision."

"I don't care what it is. I want to stay if it means I can be near Ben." Luka answered eagerly.

Esme was brimming with love and affection for this boy. If her own child had lived, she imagined he would have grown up as selfless and brave as this one. It had been an impulsive offer on her part, and there was still Charlie and Bella's reactions to factor in, but something deep inside Esme told her that her existence had been leading up to this moment. She instinctively knew that she could trust Luka with her secret.

* * *

The air was thick with the smell of sex. Rosalie and Emmet had just finished an energetic lovemaking session. After leaving the Swan's house Rosalie had wanted to burn off some of her frustration and Emmet had been happy to oblige. Her long, lustrous blonde hair spilled over his broad chest as she stared broodingly into the distance. Emmet played with the fingers of her left hand, a huge smile on his face. He was so ready to go again, but one look at Rosalie's face told him that she was somewhere far away. His smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

Rosalie propped herself up on his chest and glared at him. "Nothing is going on."

"You've got that _Bella pissed me off_ look on your face." Emmet said. He had seen it too many times before in the past. "What has she done now?"

"You wouldn't understand." Rosalie muttered irritably as she disentangled herself from Emmet's arms and slid gracefully off the bed.

"Try me." Emmet was also used to Rosalie's moods. It wouldn't take her long to spill. He pulled her back onto the bed and into his arms. "Come on, Rosie. Don't keep it to yourself."

"Don't call me Rosie!" Rosalie snapped at him, but she nestled against him all the same. "You might as well know. Everyone else does."

Emmet frowned. "You mean I'm the last to know?"

"Don't get all worked up, Em. I only just found out myself." Rosalie turned to kiss his full lips. He placed his large hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

Rosalie was the first to pull away. She placed her forefinger over his lips as he tried to reach for hers again. "I thought you wanted to know." She said to him.

"Shoot." Emmet fell back against the pillows, pulling her down with him.

* * *

Emmet sat on the edge of the bed, his normal good-humour missing. Rosalie knelt behind him, her beautiful face a mask of impatience as she waited for him to speak. "Say something then, Emmet!" She demanded.

"So, you blew me off to go see this kid again." He muttered.

"It wasn't like that." Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off. "What is wrong with you?" She questioned in annoyance.

"I'd do anything to make you happy. I'd give you the world." Emmet shook his head, rising to his feet. He turned to face Rosalie. His shoulders slumped and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze. "But I can't give you what you want the most. It kills me."

Rosalie hadn't expected this reaction from him. Emmet was totally dejected. She slid off the bed and walked over to him. She tried to reach out to him but he brushed her off again. "Em, you've always given me what I need."

"But not a kid!" Emmet admitted as he raised his head to look her directly in the eyes. "You've been somewhere else ever since you found out about the kid. This boy…Ben… or whatever his name is seems to have you under some kind of spell. You've been ignoring me, pushing me away so you can sneak around to spend time with him and his dad. You're pissed at Bella because she's got everything you want and can't have." He accused. "You're never going to be able to have a kid, Rose. You're never going to be a mother. Why are you torturing yourself like this by attaching yourself to this boy? Bella's right to be worried. You're already too invested."

His words were like a slap in the face. Rosalie backed away from him, her golden-brown eyes filled with pain. She turned away from him and began to dress quickly.

Emmet was regretting his harsh outburst. He reached out to her, but one blazing look from her sent him reeling. "Rose." He whispered in anguish.

"I thought you knew me." Rosalie said sadly. The desolation she felt was all-consuming. "I can't believe how wrong I was."

"Rose, I'm sorry." Emmet pleaded. "Let's talk."

"I think you've said enough." Rosalie responded bitterly before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

The last person Jacob was expecting to find on the doorstep when he answered the door was Rosalie Hale. The ravishing blonde had her hair scraped back in a tight ponytail on the top of her head. Her face was scrubbed clean of makeup. She wasn't bothering to hide her devastation. She felt emotionally bankrupt. There was nothing left to feel, nothing left to say, nothing left but the empty void that enveloped her mind in swirling blackness.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I wasn't trying to steal him away I promise." Rosalie mumbled. "You don't believe that, do you?" She raised her eyes to meet Jacob's and he was taken aback at the pure vulnerability shining in them.

Jacob sighed as he stepped aside and motioned for Rosalie to come inside. He had experienced enough of Bella's heartbreak over Edward in the past to recognise it in another. Rosalie was emotionally beaten down and extremely fragile. Whatever had happened since the last time she had been at the house had completely broken her.

"Bella's not here right now, but you can wait for her." Jacob offered awkwardly.

Rosalie nodded as she drifted past him into the lounge. She perched on the edge of the sofa and hung her head, squeezing her eyes shut in anguish as the painful memory of her confrontation with Emmet took root in her mind. Emmet had always been her shelter. He had drawn her in with a sweetness she'd never found in a man before. She thought he was the only one who truly understood her, but his hurtful words had proved the exact opposite. He had broken her heart. A dry sob erupted from her throat and she put a hand over her face to in despair.

"Damn!" Jacob muttered under his breath. Looking at the broken blonde was a sore reminder of the way Bella had been when she was grieving for the end of her relationship with that asshole, Cullen. Now here he was watching the same thing all over again with Cullen's adopted sister. Oh, the irony! He sighed, knowing from experience there was only one way to deal with this.

Jacob sat down beside Rosalie on the Swan's sofa and took her hand in his while she grieved.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and putting up with my chaotic muse.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five-Charlie and Esme**

"I'm sorry you lost your son." Luka said sadly.

Of all the things Esme expected him to focus on, it wasn't that part of her story. "Thank you." She said, reaching for his hand. "It was a very long time ago."

"Time doesn't matter. The pain never really leaves you." Luka continued softly. "You never forget."

"No, you never forget." Esme felt her remembered grief expelled with every breath she took. She didn't need to breathe, but it was a necessary action, a human one. Luka was so intuitive for one so young. He was right. She had never forgotten, not really. There was always going to be an emptiness inside her, a sheer nothingness that threatens to kill you entirely. Even decades later it was still there, she had just learned to cope with it better. She had tried to fill the void by mothering the others, but it was a distraction more then anything else. With this boy she felt it would be different. "Do you still wish to stay with me, Luka?" She asked him. "Even knowing what I really am?"

"Yes." Luka said firmly. There was no doubt in his mind at all.

Esme felt her mood lift and she pulled him into a gentle hug. "I'll always be there for you, Luka. I promise."

"And Ben?" Luka checked.

"And Ben, too." Esme added with a tender smile.

A sharp rap on the door pulled them apart. Esme sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "That will be Charlie and Bella." She told Luka. "Don't worry." She assured him when she noticed him tense up. "I'll be right here with you."

Luka nodded, though he was still fretting inside. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, to have his sudden good fortune snatched away from him again. It was a miracle that he had landed in such a safe place. Charlie Swan was a police chief. He was afraid that Ben's father would insist that social services get involved. If that happened there was no way that the authorities would let him stay with Esme while his stepfather still had a legal claim on him. His grey eyes followed Esme as she left the room. A moment later he heard the door opening and the sound of her gentle voice greeting the new arrivals.

* * *

Luka watched Charlie warily as he walked into the room ahead of Bella. He didn't know what he had been expecting. He had built an image of Ben's real father in his mind, which was nothing like the guy he was saw in front of him now. Charlie Swan was just shy of six feet, of average build, with straight brown hair cut in a regulation style, and a moustache. It was Charlie's eyes that really caught Luka's attention. They had the same earthy hues like Ben, a deep chocolate brown that had a way of drawing you into them. Luka felt himself relax. There was something trustworthy about Charlie Swan.

"Hey, kid." Charlie said as he pulled up a chair and settled down on it. "I'm Charlie."

"You're Ben's dad." Luka mumbled.

"Yep." Charlie agreed. "And you're his brother." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "This is Bella. She's my da- "

"He knows who I am, Dad." Bella rolled her eyes when Charlie continued to state the obvious. "Hey, Luka. How are you?" She said gently as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're the one who found me." Luka's curious gaze rested on Bella. He watched a small smile flit across her angelic face. God, she was so much like Ben, right down to the tiny dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. Her hair was the same shade of brown, long and lustrously thick. She shared the same pale complexion as his brother-_their brother_. Luka's head was spinning at the thought of it.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked when she noticed the odd look on his face.

"Yes." Luka ducked his head to hide his embarrassment that he was caught staring.

Bella looked toward Esme for confirmation. "His temperature is within the normal range again. As long as he keeps his fluid intake up, he will be perfectly fine." She assured Bella.

"That's good to hear." Charlie interrupted gruffly. "Thanks for looking out for the kid."

"It was my pleasure." Esme shot Luka an affectionate smile.

Charlie focused his attention on Luka again. He was surprised that the brothers looked so different. But then he supposed that Luka had inherited his real fathers looks, like Ben had inherited his. "Look, kid, Bella told me a bit about your past…"

Luka's eyes widened slightly as he glanced in Bella's direction. Fortunately, Esme had been able to give him a rushed explanation of how they knew about him at all. Initially he had assumed Ben must have said something after promising him so faithfully he wouldn't. It eased his heart that his little bro hadn't broken that promise.

"Dad, do we have to do this now?" Bella asked in annoyance.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to if you hadn't kept me in the dark so much." Charlie snapped in response.

Bella's cheeks flamed red. "I said I was sorry." She mumbled.

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough." Charlie retorted. "You need to learn to trust me. I'm your dad. I've always got your back. I thought you knew that."

"I did. I do. I'm so…" Bella sighed as she gazed at him pleadingly.

Charlie's expression softened as he reached out to his daughter and patted her hand in understanding. He hated being a hard ass. Luka watched their interactions with interest. Charlie seemed like a good, kind man. Even though he was pissed at his daughter, he still loved her unconditionally. He felt relieved, knowing that this guy would love Ben unconditionally, too.

"You don't have to worry about me, sir." Luka piped up eagerly. "I'm safe now."

Charlie leaned forward in his seat. "You are, kid. I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way." He said earnestly. "That stepfather of yours will be prosecuted…"

Luka's face drained of colour immediately. His breaths came in short gasps and he felt like he was going to pass out. His heart hammered in his chest and the room began to spin. He felt sick. If Charlie Swan got the law involved then he was doomed. His stepfather knew how to play the game. The authorities wouldn't believe him. Luka knew that.

"Luka, you're having a panic attack. Just focus on my breathing. Copy me." Esme's arms wrapped around him as she gently coaxed him to match his breathing to hers. Eventually the black spots began to fade and his head fell against Esme's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kid." Charlie apologised guiltily.

"Charlie, may I have a word?" Esme asked as she stroked the back of Luka's head soothingly.

"Of course." Charlie said gruffly.

Esme reluctantly let go of Luka and let Bella take her place. She motioned for Charlie to follow her into the open plan living room. He did so, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly when she turned around to face him. "I didn't mean to upset the kid. I thought it would reassure him knowing that we all had his back."

"You've got a kind heart, Chief Swan." Esme said sincerely. Her compliment gave him a warm glow inside. "And I love that you want to do the right thing by Luka."

"I do." Charlie agreed.

"Then for his sake and Ben's, you need to keep the authorities out of it."

The warm glow vanished and Charlie frowned. "Now just a minute, Mrs, Cullen…"

"Esme." She interrupted him.

"Esme." Charlie repeated impatiently. "Please respect that I do know what I am doing."

"I respect you very much, Chief Swan." Esme responded with a warm smile.

"Please call me Charlie." He found himself offering. "I think we can dispense with the formalities."

"Thank you." Esme gifted him with another sincere smile. "I do appreciate you know what you are doing in regards to the law, but in this case, you do not have all the facts."

"Which are?" Charlie's frown was back as he placed his hands on his hips.

Esme looked him steadily in the eyes. "There are lot of monsters in this world, Charlie. And Luka's stepfather is one of them. As much as I want to have faith in the law, you know as well as I, that it doesn't always protect the victim like it should…especially in abuse cases like Luka and Ben's."

Charlie flinched when she mentioned Ben. He listened in taut silence as Esme listed the extent of the abuse that Luka had suffered in defence of Ben. She described what Alice had seen in her vision, and also added what Luka had confided to her. She noted his emotional reaction, how his shoulders tensed and his breathing quickened when she spoke about how terrified Ben had been of his abusive stepfather.

"You bring that monster back into their lives, you may never get rid of him again. If the authorities choose to side with him-and you know that there is a possibility that could happen-then you could not only lose Ben, but you could push him and Luka back into the very situation they escaped from." Esme finished severely. "You may be Ben's biological father, but under the law you lost all rights to that when you didn't come forward to stake a claim before his wicked stepfather adopted him. You'll have a fight on your hands, Charlie. What if you lose?"

"Shit!" Charlie swore as he ran his fingers through his hair. Bella had left out so much information. She hadn't told him that the evil stepfather had actually adopted them. He knew from past experience how costly and emotionally draining custody battles could be. He'd been through the wringer with Renee when they had gone to court over his right to see Bella. Trying to wrest Ben from the monster who had adopted him would be nigh on impossible.

"Charlie, you are not alone in this." Esme promised. She put a hand on his arm as she gazed up at him imploringly.

Charlie felt himself getting lost. Esme's golden-brown eyes shone brightly, like they were reflecting the warmth of the sun. They were such a unique colour, a mix of light and dark. She was such a beautiful woman, all of the Cullen women were, but she was on a whole other level.

"I can take care of Luka. I'll guard him with my life, Charlie." Esme vowed earnestly. "Just like I know you will do for Bella and Ben. He's already expressed a wish to stay with me. I've fostered before. His place is here with me, like Ben's is with you. Just think, the two brothers reunited. I'll buy a house, closer to yours. Ben and Luka can see each other every day. We'll all be like an extended family." She continued wistfully as she painted the perfect picture in Charlie's mind. "I know Bella would love it, too."

"And what about your husband?" Charlie questioned roughly.

Esme's voice lowered an octave. "Carlisle and I are over." She stated firmly.

Charlie stared into her doe-like eyes for a long time. "An extended family." He echoed her.

"Yes." Esme smiled brightly, knowing that she had won him over.

_**A/N-thanks for reading and stay safe everyone! Hugs **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for putting up with my slow updates. My muse refuses to cooperate, especially when the vampires are involved. How does anyone write them believably? If you do, then I would love some tips. Whenever I write Edward he comes across as a pantomime villain! (I keep expecting the audience to yell "He's behind you!" when he pops up in a chapter, LOL).**_

_**Anyway, sorry for waffling on. You can probably tell I've had a few glasses of wine. I thought I would give myself a pick-me-up, these Cullen vamps are giving me a migraine! **_

**Chapter Twenty-Six-Angry Words**

"You know, I think I may have misjudged you, Jacob Black." Rosalie conceded when she finally felt more composed.

"I wish I could say the same." Jacob quipped.

"Very funny." Rosalie appreciated his attempt to lighten the atmosphere, even if his joke was lame. "But thank you. I suppose you've had a lot of practice being patient, especially dealing with Bella."

Jacob frowned. He may feel some empathy about Rosalie's situation, but he wouldn't stand for her criticising Bella. "My patience only goes so far, Blondie!" He responded bitingly.

A small smile crossed Rosalie's perfect lips. She quite liked that the wolf boy was defending Bella, even if she didn't really deserve it. He was in love, so of course he was going to stick up for her. It reminded her of the way Emmet always stood up for her, even when she was stubbornly in the wrong. That's what made everything hurt so much more.

"Have you ever considered that your mate is hurting just as much as you are?" Jacob asked carefully. "I know what he said was harsh, but you're not the only one who's had to deal with the fact that you'll always be childless. He's had to come to terms with it, too."

His words shocked Rosalie. She had never thought about it in that way. Parenthood was something they had never really discussed that often. It was just too painful. And when they did it was usually all about her feelings. She had never honestly considered his. Becoming a vampire hadn't just taken away her youthful exuberance, it killed her future children. Being a mother was all she had ever wanted; she couldn't believe that she might have become so fixated on her own anguish that she had completely ignored Emmet's.

"I'm selfish." She murmured.

Jacob wasn't going to dispute that claim. He was getting tired of Rosalie's company. Her smell, combined with her close proximity, was making the wolf inside him uncomfortable. He just wanted her gone.

"Perhaps you should go and talk to him." He encouraged her.

Rosalie turned to look at him. She was so used to being admired and envied because of her elegant beauty, that it proved an intoxicating mix to find another male who actually spoke to her so candidly. Jacob Black wasn't intimidated by her beauty, or showed any attraction to her at all. It was refreshing, but she also saw it as a challenge. She sat up straighter and crossed one leg over the other as she pulled out the band holding her hair in place. She shook her head, allowing her thick, luxuriant mane of hair to tumble around her shoulders in gentle waves.

Rosalie smiled at him coquettishly, her golden-brown eyes fixated firmly on his as she exerted the full force of her vampire charm on him. "You've been amazing." She murmured sweetly as she placed one hand over his. "Can I ask for one more favour before I leave? Can I see Ben?"

Jacob snatched his hand back and scowled at her. "Don't try to pull that shit on me to get your own way, Blondie!" He sneered. "If I find out you've been pulling that dazzling crap on Charlie just so you can manipulate your way in here to see Ben, then you'll regret it. Do we understand each other?"

"I take back every nice thing I ever said about you, dog!" Rosalie taunted him. She was enjoying herself immensely.

"Just get out." Jacob ordered her.

A teasing smile lit up her lovely face as she regarded Jacob in amusement. "I'll be seeing you, Jacob Black. And thanks for the advice." She called over her shoulder as she finally took her leave and headed back home to talk to Emmet.

* * *

Jasper stared at his cell phone thoughtfully as Alice's name flashed up again. She had been calling him incessantly for hours, but he had been reluctant to talk to her. He was alone and driving back to Forks after ditching Edward. He barely tolerated him at the best of times, but being confined in the car with his whiny ass had pushed him over the edge. It was Bella this. And Bella that. In the end his limited patience had run out and he had pulled over to the side of the road and kicked Edward out of the car, before roaring off in the opposite direction. Edward could make his own way to Ben's stepfather. It would just take him a bit longer that was all. Not that Jasper cared.

Being alone had given Jasper time to think. Out of the whole coven, he had the hardest time being around humans, due to his unrestrained upbringing as a young vampire in a violent army environment. He was not taught to control or how to regulate his blood lust, and this imperfection continued to plague him, leading him to burden himself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of his family. Even though Alice had always been his staunchest supporter, he had never really felt he fitted in with the Cullens vegetarian lifestyle.

After becoming a major in the Confederate Army, Jasper had been set upon by the vampire Maria, who proceeded to turn him. After the transformation, Jasper aided Maria in her creation of a newborn vampire army, which successfully conquered the feeding grounds of Texas. However, over the next decades, Jasper had become tired of this violent and bloodstained life, because he could feel the emotions of those he killed, which eventually became too much for him. In the 1940s, he left his bloodthirsty coven to become a nomad, until 1948 when he crossed paths with Alice, sending his life's path on a whole other trajectory.

But now he had reached another crossroads. Unbeknownst to Alice, Maria had been in contact with him again. She asked him to re-join her coven, and at first, he had resisted for Alice's sake. But after the newborn battle his mindset had changed. The adrenaline rushes he'd gotten from the vicious fight with the newborns was a stark reminder of his past and had awakened old memories. Instead of looking on his past as a member of Maria's coven with revulsion, he now looked on it with nostalgia. The vegetarian life wasn't for him. He had tried to adapt, but it felt unsatisfying, unnatural even. He was bored of moving from place to place, attending high school and college over and over again. His diet of animal blood was unsustainable. As he drove home, he finally had to admit to himself that he was done. He wanted to move on. The question was whether Alice was willing to forgo her vegetarian life with Cullens and join him as a member of Maria's coven.

* * *

Bella maintained a stony silence on the way back from Esme's apartment. She was pissed, extremely pissed. She hadn't expected to bring Luka home with them tonight, but when Charlie had told her about Esme's intention of fostering Luka and how happy the boy was about it, she was angry. She had expected her father to politely thank Esme for all her help, but firmly tell her that as soon as Luka was feeling better, he would be moving in with them. But to her surprise, it had been the exact opposite. Instead Charlie had waxed lyrical about what a perfect extended family they would make. When he spoke about Esme, he had stars in his eyes, telling Bella what an amazingly selfless and compassionate woman Esme was for offering to foster Luka and move closer to them so that he and Ben could see each other every day. Bella knew it wasn't in Charlie's nature to gush over any woman like that, and the sudden turn around in his intentions was enough to make her suspicious. The only explanation for this quick turn around was that Esme had used her vampire charm to manipulate her father in order to get her own way, and with her own history with being manipulated in the same way by Edward, Bella wasn't going to stand for it.

"What is your problem, Bells?" Charlie demanded when he pulled into the driveway. "I thought you would be pleased."

"Luka should be living with us." Bella snapped as she climbed out of the car.

"We don't have the room." Charlie huffed impatiently as he followed her up to the front porch. "Where's he going to sleep?"

"In my room."

"And where are you supposed to sleep?"

"I don't know. I can set up a camp bed in the lounge or something." Bella fumbled irately with the front door key as she jabbed it into the lock.

"Don't be ridiculous, kiddo." Charlie snatched the key off her, afraid it was going to snap in the lock by the way she was jiggling it about. "Esme fostering Luka is the perfect solution. He and Ben will still be able to see each other every day. I don't know what you're so pissed off about. Esme is a lovely woman. You've said so yourself a thousand times."

"Luka should be with us." Bella pushed on the door when the lock clicked and stormed inside. Charlie would never understand her ambivalence. She couldn't understand what Esme was thinking. There was no way that Luka could live with her long term. As lovely, caring and compassionate as she was, Esme was still a vampire. That alone carried certain risks for any human living with her.

Jacob grabbed Bella as soon she set food inside the house. He leaned down to kiss her, but paused when he saw the angry expression on her pretty face. "What's wrong?" He asked cautiously as he picked up on the tension between her and Charlie. "Is Luka okay?"

"I'll let her tell you." Charlie grouched as he headed into the kitchen to make himself a warm drink. "And when she does, you let her know how irrational she's being."

"Bells?" Jacob tried to ease the tension in her shoulders by massaging them with gentle fingers. "What's going on?"

"Esme dazzled Charlie into letting Luka stay with her." Bella explained in a low voice so her father wouldn't overhear. "I never thought she would do that. Not Esme!"

"Fuck." Jacob swore under his breath. "What is it with these damn vampires!" He shook his head angrily. "She's not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Bella looked up at him in confusion.

"Blondie came over here tonight and she tried to pull the exact same shit on me." Jacob revealed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! I would love to know your thoughts on this one. Opinions were pretty split in the last chapter about Esme fostering Luka. Some were for it, some against. Hit me with whether you're still for or against after reading Bella and Jake's reaction. Are they making too big a deal of it?**_

_**I raise a glass to you all. Jeez, I am soooo gonna have a hangover in the morning, LOL **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. It looks like everyone's views are still split regarding Esme fostering Luka, though I think its leaning more towards the side that she shouldn't. Thank you all so much for expressing your opinions, it's given me much to think about, especially as I am struggling so much to write anything at all. :)**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven-Ben's Birthday**

"Look, there's not a lot we can do about it right now." Jacob rubbed the tops of Bella's arms as he tried to calm her down. "It's Ben's birthday tomorrow, let's concentrate on that first. Then once its all over we can sit down and have a proper conversation with Esme."

"Ugh, it annoys me how much you always make sense!" Bella replied irritably. "Don't you get bored with being right all the time?"

Jacob grinned as he tugged gently on a strand of her hair. "It's just one of my many talents." He teased lightly.

"As humble as ever I see." Bella felt her mood lightening as she teased him back. Jacob always knew how to pull her out of the doldrums. "Well maybe you could use some of that talent by helping me in the kitchen. I've got a birthday cake to make."

Jacob pulled a face of mock horror. "I thought you didn't trust me in the kitchen."

"Not when you're using the stove." Bella smirked as she tapped him lightly on the chest. "But even you couldn't possibly mess up when I'm supervising."

"Don't bet on it." Jacob mumbled under his breath as he followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Jacob was amused at how much Bella got lost in her own world when she was baking the cake. He imagined he could see her building the confectionary creation in her head as she whisked and measured. It was as if the choregraphed freedom of her actions, free yet orderly, did the same with her stress levels. As she made the cake, he noticed she would often smile and make notes in a small notepad she stored in the kitchen draw, as if giving herself ideas for future inspiration.

She had relegated him to the kitchen table. While she commandeered the stove, he sat and used the cookie cutter to cut different shape biscuits. When he was done, she gave him an appraising smile, ruffling his hair affectionately, before taking the filled trays and placing them carefully in the oven. Soon Jacob was overwhelmed as their aromatic fragrance overpowered every other scent in the room. Their delectable aroma pervaded the air, sending his mouth watering. It got even worse when Bella pulled them out of the oven to cool, he was so very tempted to grab some and indulge in the decadent pleasure of tasting the freshly baked cookies. Instead he was forced to merely inhale the gorgeous scent that emanated from their baked, warm depths.

"You look like you're in cookie heaven." Bella laughed at the longing look on Jacob's face.

"Or cookie hell." Jacob grouched. "This is too much, Bells. Let me just have one." He pleaded.

"Nope!" Bella said firmly. "This is all for Ben."

"He won't notice." Jacob's hand hovered over the chocolate chip cookies. They were his favourites. "Ow!" He yelped when he got a stinging smack on the back of that hand from Bella's wooden spoon. "You are heartless, honey."

"Aww is ickle Jakey all upset 'cos meany weany Bwells wouldn't let him have his cookie?" Bella said in a baby voice.

"Yes, I am." Jacob joined in the game. He gave her the benefit of his best puppy dog look, hoping that she would melt and give in. Bella laughed at his lame attempt and shook her head. He sighed dramatically. "I never thought you would deny a hungry werewolf some much needed sugar."

"You're not gonna make me feel guilty." Bella sang off-key as she returned her attention back to the cake. "You wait until I start on the muffins."

* * *

By the time Charlie came downstairs early in the morning he was greeted with the pleasant aroma of muffins. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw rows of them covering the cooling racks, golden domes cracked perfectly down the centre. Each one was still warm to the touch. Charlie picked one up, his fingers spreading around it reverently. "You've outdone yourself this time, Bells." He mumbled. His eyes never left it as he used his other hand to tear off a piece, allowing a small column of steam to rise upward, deepening the aroma in the kitchen.

Charlie put the piece inside his mouth as he left the kitchen. Instead of chewing he let the crumbs melt on his tongue, his eyes closing to deepen the pleasure of the moment. He was in ecstasy. "I have such a talented daughter." He mused proudly as he wandered into the living room to find Jacob and Bella curled up on the sofa together, fast asleep. "Aww…would you look at that?" His heart melted at the sight of them, much like the muffin in his mouth. "They must have been up all night making all that food. I'll let them sleep in." He decided as he tiptoed out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

"Good morning to the birthday boy!" Charlie declared as he pulled open the curtains in Bella's room, letting in the warm shafts of sunlight. He turned to find Ben sitting up in bed, Wilbur clutched tightly to his chest. "So, are you ready to get up and enjoy your special day?" He asked his son.

Ben gave him a tentative smile as he nodded eagerly. Charlie smiled in response as he bent down and lifted Ben up into his arms. "You are gonna have such a fun day." He continued brightly as he carried Ben carefully down the stairs. "Your sister has been up all-night baking. I know she has made a special birthday cake just for you. Aren't you lucky?"

Ben trembled with delight, his brown eyes shining with excitement. Charlie ruffled his hair and took him into the kitchen. He was once again greeted by the smell of freshly baked goods. He saw Ben's eyes widen in awe at all the goodies on display. Chuckling, he plopped the little boy on one of the chairs and asked him what he wanted to choose for breakfast.

"Cookies!" Ben giggled.

"Cookies coming right up." Charlie laughed as he carried over some of the trays. "What ones would you like?"

"That one. And that one. And that one. And that one." Ben reeled off happily. Charlie felt a warm glow inside at seeing the little boy so animated. Ben wasn't normally as vocal as this, but it seemed that he was finally feeling settled enough to show his happiness.

Soon Charlie had an impressive array of cookies placed in front of him and his son. He added some of the delicious muffins into the mix. Ben was in seventh heaven as he tried to cram a whole muffin into his mouth in his eagerness to eat everything in front of him.

"Hey, slow down there, kid." Charlie chuckled as he passed Ben a cold glass of milk. "Use that to wash it down."

Ben lifted the glass with both hands and gulped it down quickly. Afterwards he plunked the glass down and grinned at his father. Charlie was amused no end at the milky moustache that covered Ben's upper lip. "Like father like son, huh, Ben?" He tickled the little boy in the side, sending Ben into a fit of giggles. "I've got to get a picture of this." Charlie decided as he held up his cell in front of both of them. "Time for a selfie, Ben." He suggested as he leaned his head close to the little boy's and took a picture.

* * *

Jacob ran the comb skilfully through Bella's wet hair. It always amazed her how gentle he was; how his huge hands could move so dexterously, weaving her hair into a tight braid that would leave her hair in waves when she unbound it. When he finished, he kissed the back of her neck and squeezed her shoulders. She leaned back against him, reclining partly on the sofa and partly on him. His arms circled her. He was so warm.

"Feeling more relaxed now?" He asked.

"Definitely." Bella agreed.

Waking up to find all her hard work from the night before in disarray, and Ben already up and bouncing off the walls because of all the sugar he had consumed for breakfast, had not been the best start to the day. She had managed to hide her annoyance from the birthday boy and her father, but she couldn't hide it from Jacob. He had done as he always did, he ushered her up into the shower, then afterwards he had gently combed her hair, knowing the subtle motion of the brush strokes through her thick hair would soothe her frazzled nerves.

Upstairs she could hear the sound of Ben's giggles. Charlie was giving him a bath. The sound of her little brother's happy laughter was like a balm to her soul. She knew she was stupid to overreact about the food. This was Ben's special day, if he wanted cookies and muffins for breakfast, who was she to say no.

"Do you think I can be too uptight sometimes?" She asked Jacob.

"Never." Jacob said with a teasing glint in his dark eyes. Bella gave him an exasperated look. "Alright, maybe a smidge." He admitted.

"I wish I could be like those happy-go-lucky girls who don't let anything faze them. I hate being such a worrywart." Bella sighed.

"Don't be so down on yourself. You've had a lot to worry about." Jacob reminded her. "But today, you…we…can put that all aside and just enjoy Ben's birthday."

"Yeah." Bella agreed as she snuggled against him, drinking in his comforting warmth. The sound of more excited laughter, followed by the splash of water coming from upstairs made her smile.

* * *

Bella pulled her hair out of the tight braid and shook it, letting the silky strands fall in soft waves around her slim shoulders. "Perfect." She said to her reflection in the mirror. She put on a minimal amount of makeup and declared herself satisfied. The first visitors would be arriving soon. Billy, as well as the whole pack, had been invited to celebrate Ben's birthday.

The wolves weren't the only ones attending, Esme and Alice were bringing Luka. He had recovered enough that Esme felt he was well enough to attend the party for a few hours. Luka was eager to see his little brother. The conversation between Esme and Bella had been stilted on the phone, the former sounding confused by Bella's cool tone.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Esme asked in concern.

"There is, but it can wait." Bella replied stiffly. "We can talk another time."

"Is this to do with Luka?" Esme guessed suddenly.

"Esme, I would rather not talk about this now." Bella sighed. "Can we just concentrate on the boys today, please?"

"Of course." Esme said solicitously. "I'll bring Luka over soon."

"Thanks." Bella was grateful that Esme wasn't going to press her for more information, but it didn't mean that the conversation wasn't going to be any less difficult when it happened.

* * *

Bella looked at her little brother's happy grin and felt a rush of love for him. His warm chocolate brown eyes found hers and he laughed, a sweet sound unblemished by past hurts. It was the infectious sound of a young boy who had found his place in the world, who was safe and happy. His little face glowed from within, and his fingers held Bella's as she waited for Jacob to take a picture of the two of them. She held him to her chest tightly, knowing that she would never let this precious bundle go no matter what she would protect him. Even to the point of death.

Ben had already received numerous presents. Everyone who came to the party had brought him something. He had been overwhelmed by all the attention, but had soon relaxed when everyone showed nothing but love and kindness toward him. It was the first time he had been around the pack en-masse, but already being close to Jacob helped him relax amongst Jacob's brothers. Of course, little Ben was a hit with the girls. Emily, Kim, and even the more reserved Leah, were showering him with affection and he was lapping it up. It had been ages before Bella had been able to reclaim her little brother back for herself.

"I have a very special surprise for you." She whispered to Ben as she lifted him off her lap and carried him to the back porch. Luka was waiting for him there, sitting between Esme and Alice on the porch swing.

As soon as Ben saw his big brother his eyes slowly filled with tears. He struggled in Bella's arms and she quickly set him down on his feet. Before she could blink back her own tears, he was hugging Luka tightly, his tears dripping down his cheeks and onto Luka's white shirt.

"Luka." He sobbed, overwhelmed at being with his brother again. "Luka."

"Happy birthday, little bro." Luka choked out, his own emotions getting the better of him. His arms encircled Ben tightly and he held him in an embrace that he never wanted to end, one that tells his little brother everything will be alright. "I'm sorry I had to leave you, Ben." He whispered. "I promise I won't ever leave you again."

* * *

Carlisle had just performed a particularly complex operation. It had gone well, but he was feeling unusually morose. He had been working around the clock, feeling reluctant to go home to an empty house. He was missing Esme badly. He hadn't realised how much having her to go home to rejuvenated his spirits after a difficult shift at the hospital. She was still refusing to take his calls, which only caused him further distress. He hadn't been hunting in weeks. His skin was paler than normal, he looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes. A lot of his colleagues had commented on it, but he brushed their concerns aside.

When his cell phone rang, he sighed irritably. When he saw who was calling his mood dipped even further. "What do you want, Edward?" He asked in exasperation when he answered the call.

"Carlisle, where have you been? I have left you several messages." Edward responded impatiently.

"I've been in surgery." Carlisle replied sourly. "Unless its an emergency then we can't take calls."

"Well this is an emergency." Edward said urgently. "We've got a problem, Carlisle."

"What?" Carlisle felt an icy trickle spread down his spine.

"I arrived at the stepfather's house last night to find it all cordoned off with police tape. Fred Harrison is dead, Carlisle. The detectives on the scene are treating it as a homicide. He was murdered."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for reviewing this story and sorry for the lack of updates. My muse continues to bug me as far as Jake and Bella are concerned. I need some inspiration really quick! **_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight-Betrayal**

Carlisle couldn't contain his shock. He was silent for a few seconds as he tried to absorb the information that Edward had just unloaded on him. This newfound knowledge made everything much more serious.

"Carlisle, are you still there?" Edward asked impatiently when his mentor failed to respond.

"You need to come home." Carlisle said eventually. "You've interfered enough."

"I haven't interfered in anything. This happened before I arrived. Apparently, Fred's body lay undiscovered for a while. A formal identification hasn't been made yet…."

"Then you don't know for certain that its him!" Carlisle snapped. "You've just made an assumption based on nothing but a few stray thoughts you've picked up in the detectives minds."

"Who else would it be?" Edward replied sourly.

"What about the other boy you told me about?" Carlisle demanded. "Has there been any sign of him?"

"No, he's missing." Edward continued mulishly. "I'm deeply concerned, Carlisle. The police have put an APB out for the boy and his brother. They're still questioning the neighbours about the last time anyone saw the family, including the mother. This will eventually lead back to Charlie and Bella. I knew as soon as Ben came into their lives that it would cause problems. I need to protect her from the fallout when the authorities come for him…which they will."

Carlisle rubbed his aching forehead. This was more trouble he didn't need. He couldn't risk anymore exposure than he had already. It was time to talk to Esme again. "Come home, Edward." He ordered. "There is nothing more you can do there."

"Fine." Edward reluctantly agreed. "I'll head back now."

"Good." Carlisle responded brusquely, before hanging up.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Luka?" Esme asked gently as she handed him a glass of water. "I hope today didn't take too much out of you."

"I'm tired." Luka admitted as he cradled the glass in his hands. "But it was so worth it to see Ben again. He was so happy."

"Yes." Esme agreed with a warm smile. "Charlie and Bella have been taking good care of him."

Luka cradled the glass in his hands and took a small sip of the water. "I will be able to see Ben again tomorrow, won't I? I did promise I wouldn't leave him again."

Esme tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear affectionately. "Bella explained to Ben why you had to leave again. He understands, Luka. You don't need to worry about him anymore. You're surrounded by people who love you. Let us take the strain for a while."

"Thank you, Esme." Luka placed his glass carefully on his bedside cabinet before flinging his thin arms around Esme. He clung to her as she returned his hug. "I wish you were my mother for real." He whispered.

Esme felt her emotions getting the better of her as she pressed a light kiss into his hair. "Come on, you need to rest." She said, letting him go and gently guiding him to lie down. He snuggled down under the blankets and she smiled down at him. "I'll see you in the morning, Luka. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Luka whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Esme closed the door quietly behind her, before walking gracefully into the lounge to face Bella, who had been patiently waiting for her to settle Luka for the night. Esme smiled pleasantly and offered Bella a drink, which she refused. "Can I get you something to eat instead?"

"Esme, I've been eating all day." Bella reminded her pointedly. "You don't need to play the perfect hostess for my benefit. Can you just sit down so we can talk?"

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Esme sighed as she settled down on the plush leather sofa. She knew there was no avoiding this conversation any longer. "So, what did you want to talk about, Bella?"

"I want to talk about Luka's living arrangements." Bella got straight to the point.

Esme frowned slightly in confusion. "I've already had this conversation with Charlie. He's quite happy for Luka to stay with me…"

"Only after you used some extra persuasion. I never thought you would do that." Bella folded her hands in her lap and sat forward in her chair. The last thing she wanted to do was upset or argue with Esme. Bella loved her like a second mother and was deeply grateful for all the support and love she had given her, especially recently. But she was worried that Esme's strong maternal instincts were overriding her good sense when it came to Luka.

"I was given little choice in the matter if you remember." Esme said haltingly. "Charlie was about to go to the authorities. If I used some _extra persuasion _as you put it, I did it for the best of intentions."

"But Luka staying here?" Bella continued to protest. "It won't work long term, Esme. You told my Dad you were looking to buy a house right down the street from us so Luka and Ben could see each other every day…"

"Yes, and I have already found one."

"Esme, please." Bella begged her. She reached out and took Esme's cold hands in her own. "I am so grateful for all your help. I really am. And if circumstances were different, then I would have no reservations about you fostering Luka, but you're a…"

"A vampire." Esme interrupted her. "You can say it."

"Esme." Bella whispered.

"Luka knows, Bella." Esme told her.

Bella stared at Esme, stunned. "You told Luka?" She said in disbelief.

"I needed to be completely honest with him if he chose to stay with me." Esme revealed. Her golden-brown eyes gleamed with supressed emotion as she carried on her explanation. "I didn't enter into this lightly, Bella. Luka's welfare comes before everything else. He is such a loving and intuitive boy. He accepted me as I am and all that I have to offer him."

"Esme- "

"Please let me finish, Bella." Esme cut her off. "I understand your reservations. I do. But I really think there is nothing to worry about. Luka is thirteen years old. In five years, he will be an adult and the whole world will be his oyster. He can go to college, study for a career, he can travel the world if he wants. I can help him achieve those dreams. Its five years, Bella. I know you are worried about my never aging, but who really does in so short a time? I don't mix much. No one around here knows me. I doubt most of the local population would even notice or care."

Bella felt herself being persuaded. The way Esme presented it, it sounded so simple, so easy. But that small nagging doubt remained. "I want to believe it can be that easy, Esme. But remember what happened to me when I got involved with your family. It was disaster."

Esme stood up and began to pace. "That leads me to the main reason why I want to foster Luka and stay close to protect him and Ben. And why it is imperative that Alice stay around, too. And it's not just because of the stepfather."

Bella felt a cold dread overcome her. She suddenly knew what Esme was going to say. Her hands trembled and her eyes widened with panic. "You're talking about the Volturi." She said tremulously. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to think about them.

Esme winced as she hurried to comfort Bella. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around her in a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, Bella. But we have to be prepared. Now that you are no longer set on becoming a vampire, you know that sometime in the future they will come to check on you. And there is no way I am going to leave you or any of your family unprotected. I love you all so much. I know you have Jacob and his pack, but you know yourself just how powerful the Volturi are."

Bella's breathing became harsh and ragged. She jammed a fist into her mouth to stop herself screaming. Her past was coming back to haunt her yet again. She couldn't believe she had so easily forgotten about her promise to the Volturi. She had been so wrapped up in her little brother and then the search for Luka, that she hadn't even given them a passing thought.

"Jake doesn't know." Bella admitted to Esme brokenly.

"You mean you never told him?" Esme's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"There didn't seem any point. I was marrying Edward…. then Ben came into my life and changed everything. What am I going to do, Esme?" Bella sobbed hysterically. "I'm as much a danger to Ben and Luka as their wicked stepfather is."

"Hush." Esme warned her softly. "You need to calm down, Bella. You're not being rational. You are not a danger to them. You're not to blame with what went down with the Volturi. That is all on us." She sighed heavily as she placed a gentle hand on the back of Bella's head. "If anyone is responsible for this its Carlisle and the questionable choices he made regarding Edward. I should have stood up to him sooner, but, like always, I played the dutiful wife and went along with what he wanted."

Bella wiped her streaming eyes as she tried to compose herself. Crying wasn't getting her anywhere. She'd been down the path of self-loathing too many times to go down that route again. It wouldn't help anything. "What do I do?" She asked Esme again.

"You start by telling the truth." Esme said as she watched Bella's face pale. She wished she could ease Bella's burden, but there wasn't much she could do but offer her support.

"Jake won't forgive me this time." Bella mumbled in despair.

"You know he will. Don't be overdramatic. He loves you." Esme brushed Bella's hair away from her face and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know I'm not just talking about Jacob, don't you?"

"You mean Charlie?" Bella felt her gut twist into knots. "I can't…I…"

"There's no choice now, Bella." Esme said earnestly. "He has to know the truth. Not just for your sake, but Ben's and Luka's, too."

"Oh, god, this is all such a mess!" Bella drew her fingers through her thick brown hair as she tried to focus. "How am I going to tell him? How?"

"You'll find the words. I'll be right there with you when you do." Esme promised.

* * *

Carlisle had overheard everything. He pressed his back against the wall outside Esme's apartment and rubbed a hand over his face. He had come to finally tell his wife about what Edward had discovered, but instead he had learned he wasn't the only one keeping secrets. He was appalled at what he had found out. He couldn't believe the woman he loved so much could be so duplicitous. She had been lying to him about so many things. And to hear her blame him for his questionable choices when she had been making so many of her own behind his back angered him.

Carlisle tried to not to let his negative emotions override his good sense. He fought for the good memories, the reasons to be kind. He fought to keep himself empathetic even as every terrible thing he had overheard Esme say hurt his soul. The mystery of where the other boy, Luka, had disappeared to was now solved. Esme had been hiding him all this time. She had known about him and kept it to herself so she could create the picture-perfect family she desired so much with the Swans. Edward had been right all along to be concerned. He should have listened to him and then none of this would have happened in the first place.

With that bitter realisation resounding in his head, Carlisle walked stiffly away and headed out of the apartment block and back to his car. He sat inside the Mercedes Guardian, staring morosely out of the blackened windows towards Esme's apartment. He sat there for a good hour before he noticed Bella leaving. He watched her climb into the cab of that ridiculous old wreck that she was so proud off, before she switched on the rumbling engine and drove away into the night. Carlisle cast his eyes upwards towards Esme's apartment again. He saw her close the drapes, shutting out the dark, shutting out him.

"I won't let you do this, Esme." Carlisle murmured. "I won't let you destroy everything we've built together." He pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for being patient with my cranky muse. **_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine-Alice, Paul and Jasper**

_**A few hours earlier; **_

Alice's usual optimism was missing as she waited pensively for Jasper to arrive at the prearranged meeting point. After deliberately ignoring her calls, he had finally been in contact and agreed to meet her. Alice thought he sounded strange on the phone-very reserved and distant. It felt like she was conversing with a stranger. Hanging around Paul meant that she hadn't been able to predict the outcome of the meeting. She had been enjoying having a break from her precognitive powers. It was another reason she liked being around Paul so much. After the headaches she'd had monitoring Victoria, the newborns and the Volturi leading up to the newborn battle, then afterwards the subsequent horrifying visions she'd had of Ben and Luka's abuse at the hands of their cruel stepfather, it took the pressure off of her when she had none at all.

Alice felt her cell phone buzz in the back pocket of her slim fitting jeans. Someone was trying to contact her. She hoped it wasn't Jasper calling to cancel, she didn't think she could stand having to play the waiting game all over again. Alice breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled out her phone and saw Paul's name flash up.

"Have you kicked his sorry ass to the kerb yet?" Paul didn't bother with the usual preliminaries.

"He's not here yet." Alice laughed nervously.

"He's late." Paul said impatiently. "What a d- "

"Actually, he's still got ten minutes to go." Alice interrupted him before Paul had a chance to fling any more insults at Jasper.

"Okay." Paul said grudgingly. "I still don't like this, Pixie." He continued; his voice full of concern. "What if he loses it or something? I mean he attacked Bella. You're gonna need back up. I really think I should be there."

Alice felt a smile forming on her face at his overprotectiveness. "I'm not Bella, Paul. If Jas did kick off, which I know he won't, I can look after myself. I know his weak spots." She joked.

"I suppose you do." Paul conceded wryly. "You did win that arm-wrestling contest we had."

"You let me win." Alice chirped.

"Only because you were about to snap my hand off at the wrist." Paul winced at the memory.

"Oh, sorry." Alice put her fingers over her lips as she tried to stifle a giggle. "I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"Evidently." Paul muttered in annoyance. "But still, if you need me for anything, I can be there in a couple of minutes."

Alice narrowed her eyes at this statement. "Paul, where exactly are you?" She demanded.

"Close."

"How close?"

"I'm parked about half a mile down the road." Paul admitted.

"Paul!" Alice rolled her eyes. "That's too close. You're still affecting my ability to see."

"Fine." Paul complained. "I'll move further away. Just call me when you want me to pick you up."

"I will." Alice promised quietly. She could see Jasper's car coming over the hill now. "I have to go. I'll see you soon." She said quickly before hanging up.

* * *

Alice slipped silently into the passenger seat of the innocuous Suburban with the blacked-out windows that Jasper had hired. She cast her eyes over her errant husband-looking for any changes. They were subtle but they were there. His blond hair was styled shorter than usual, the soft curls ironed out into smooth waves. She noted the scars along his neck and jaw, only visible to those with supernatural eyesight. She knew each and every one from memory. His posture was tense, his long fingers were wrapped hard around the steering wheel. Slowly her gaze travelled to his handsome face and that's when she felt her stomach plummet. His eyes were no longer the same golden-brown colour as hers, now they bled a dark crimson.

"Oh, Jas!" Alice was horrified. "Why?"

Jasper scowled as the fingers of his left hand drummed on the steering wheel impatiently. "Don't pretend to be surprised, Alice." He muttered. "You had to have seen this coming."

Alice shook her head miserably. "I didn't. I haven't seen much of anything lately."

Jasper looked at her sharply. "You've been hanging around with the wolf pack again. That explains the wet dog smell. Where is your lapdog anyway?"

"Don't be cruel, Jas." Alice said in despair. "That's not you."

"I didn't come here to exchange insults." A slight frown marred Jasper's forehead as he turned to face his mate. "I still love you." He said, his tone softening. "We can start again, Alice. I've tried the vegetarian lifestyle. I've given it my best shot, but it's not for me. I can't deny the truth of what I am." He paused for a minute as he waited for her to absorb what he was saying.

The desolation that Alice felt was all consuming. All her hopes and dreams of a future with Jasper had been completely annihilated in just a few short sentences. It wasn't like she hadn't been expecting it. She had said as much to Paul, but that didn't mean a secret part of her hadn't still been holding onto hope.

"You are going down a path I can't follow." Alice's eyes were glassy as she looked up at him. "This is where we part ways. Take care, Jas. I hope you can live with the consequences of your decision. Where will you go?"

"Maria has been in touch." Jasper said with a bitter edge to his tone.

Alice stared at him in disbelief. "Please, Jas, for your own sake I beg you not to go down that road again. She nearly destroyed you last time."

"Its not really any of your business what I do now. Is it?" Jasper rounded on her.

"No." Alice replied in a small voice as she looked down at her shaking hands.

Jasper's angry scowl faded and his fingers relaxed their death grip on the steering wheel. "I won't deny that I was tempted." He admitted harshly. "But I've decided to take a sabbatical and go travelling with Peter and Charlotte for a while instead."

Alice's relief couldn't be described. "That's good. Very good." Charlotte and Peter may not follow a vegetarian diet, but they lived as quiet and secluded a life as possible. Maybe some time with them would calm Jasper's mind and he would re-think his decision.

"So…this is it?" Jasper asked hollowly.

"Yes." Alice felt the familiar sadness wash over her. "It is."

"If you ever change your mind….?" Jasper left the question open ended.

"Same here." Alice leaned across and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, before hurriedly climbing out of the Suburban before she broke down.

* * *

Alice walked along the side of the deserted road dejectedly, her hands deep in the pockets of the hoodie that Paul had loaned her. She supposed she should call him to pick her up, but she needed a few moments alone just to quiet her mind. She felt emotionally bankrupt. There was nothing left to feel, nothing left to say, nothing but the empty void Jasper had left behind. After being part of a couple for so long, it felt frightening being alone again. She wandered for nearly a mile, unaware of her surroundings, completely lost in her own head as she pondered her future.

As she continued to walk Alice suddenly became aware that everything around her had faded into nothingness. She stilled, her eyes becoming wide with fear as she realised what was about to happen. Fumbling for her phone, she pulled it out, intending to call Paul and tell him to come and get her quickly. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to be alone. But she didn't even manage to pull up his name on her cell, before it clattered out of her nerveless fingers and fell to the ground as an unwanted vision of the future overtook her mind.

* * *

_Alice saw the Swan house. It was grey day. The skies were heavy with rainclouds. The first thing she became aware of was the sound of Charlie Swan's deep voice, arguing heatedly with someone. She concentrated her inner eye, trying to see the police chief more clearly. Her vision cleared and she gasped in horror at what she saw. There were several police cruisers flanking the Swan property, lights flashing. A group of cops surrounded Charlie; his hands were cuffed behind his back. Above the sound of raised voices, she heard Ben crying, before his high-pitched sobs turned into a scream. In silent agony Alice panned around to watch as a social worker wrestled the frightened boy into the back of a shiny black sedan and strapped him in. A few yards away Luka was calling his brother's name while a stern-faced police officer kept a tight hold on him as he guided him into the back of one of the police cruiser's…._

Then everything went dark and the scene shifted….

_This time Alice found herself sitting in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes Guardian. Carlisle was sitting as still as a statue in the front seat. Confused, Alice tore her eyes from the back of his blonde head and glanced out of the blackened windows. She could see the familiar outlines of Esme's apartment block looming in the distance. What was Carlisle doing? Was he staking out the apartment block? What for? _

_All these thoughts were fleeting as the sound of a loud rumbling engine attracted Alice's attention. She had heard the old Chevy starting up enough times in the past to know it was Bella's beloved old truck. She saw the old red monster drive out of the parking lot with Bella behind the wheel. It was only when the popping sound of the truck's engine faded into the background that Carlisle seemed to come to life again. He shifted in his seat awkwardly as he retrieved his phone._

"_I won't let you do this, Esme." He murmured. "I won't let you destroy everything we've built together." He dialled 911._

"_Carlisle, no!" Alice cried as she lunged across the back seat and tried to wrestle his cell out of his hand, but her hand went through empty air and Carlisle faded like a puff of smoke in front of her._

* * *

When Alice came to, she found herself lying in the middle of the empty road staring sightlessly up the darkening skies. She sat up abruptly, her head spinning violently. She tried to calm her racing thoughts as she hunted frantically for her cell phone. With a sigh of relief, she found it on the side of the road a few feet away where she had dropped it when the vision overtook her.

"Where have you been, Pixie?" Paul growled when he answered after the first ring. "I've been going out of my mind here."

"Paul, just shut up a minute." Alice cut in swiftly. "You've got to hurry up and get me. We've got to get to Esme's apartment and stop Carlisle before he calls the authorities on Charlie and they take Ben and Luka away."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews everybody. I am sorry for the lack of updates, sighs. This chapter was a nightmare to write. Anyway, here we go…**_

**Chapter Thirty-The Monster Behind the Smile**

After leaving Esme's Bella drove straight to La Push. As she drew nearer, she felt her heart palpitating wildly underneath her ribcage. She was more scared then she had ever been in her life-and that was saying something-considering what she had been through. What if Jake couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her this time. She knew how much he loved her, but even he had a limit to his patience. This was a monumental thing she had been keeping from him. She hadn't kept it from him on purpose. There had just been no need for him to know about it. At the time she had been so set on her future being with Edward-the possibility of her still being human when the Volturi bothered to check that she had kept her promise to be changed-had been so remote as to be non-existent.

_Then Ben had come into her life…_

_No, that was wrong, Ben had saved her life._

The old Chevy protested irritably as she swung it down the familiar dirt track leading to Jacob's house. She forcibly changed gears and it groaned, the suspension doing little to ease the journey as the ramshackle vehicle shuddered over every dip and pothole in the ground. Bella was openly crying when the Black's little redwood house came into view. Even before she reached it, she saw Jacob pop his head out of one of the narrow windows, before he thrust open the front door and came running out to meet her. Bella switched off the truck's loud rumbling engine, leaving it popping. Before she had even opened the driver's door, Jacob had pulled her out. She landed on his warm chest, snuggling in immediately as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, are you crying?" Jacob asked in concern when he felt her tears wet his hot skin.

"No." Bella lied as she breathed him in. Jacob smelled like the forest after a rainstorm-clean and fresh. Natural. His arms felt good around her body. Safe. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you." She whispered, burying herself against him so he couldn't get a good look at her face.

"I love you, too." Jacob wasn't fooled. He knew she was upset. He picked her up as easily as if she was a small child and began to carry her toward the house.

"Not the house." Bella protested suddenly. "The beach. I want to go to the beach."

"In this weather?" Jacob asked dubiously as he eyed the black clouds amassing above their heads.

"You can keep me warm." Bella whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Please, Jake, I want to go somewhere we won't be interrupted. I have something to say."

Jacob frowned. This didn't sound good. He glanced down at her pale face which were still wet with tears. Someone had upset her…or something. He felt his happiness dissipate as he did what she asked and changed direction, heading for First beach instead.

* * *

They ended up walking along the beach hand in hand. Bella was pensive, her head bowed against the wind as she tried to gather her courage together to speak. Jacob was being extremely patient like he always was. She knew that he knew that this was something that was going to hurt him. She could tell by the tension in his body. They paused in their walk as Jacob bent down and picked up a rock and chucked it into the waves.

"Jake," Bella began.

"Is this to do with the leech?" Jacob interrupted her before she could say anymore. He stayed still, breathing deeply through his nose as he tried to keep his composure. But when he glanced up at Bella the pain in his dark eyes took her breath away. She knew right then what he was thinking.

"Jake, I'm not going back to him!" She rushed to reassure him.

A shudder rippled through Jacob and he closed his eyes briefly as he absorbed her words. "Fuck, I thought…" He stopped talking as he reached out and wrapped his arms right around her, crushing her against his chest as if trying to make her a prisoner of his ribcage.

Bella let him hold her for as long as he needed to, until he felt reassured enough to let her go. She couldn't blame him for thinking that. How many times had they been down this road before? But still, it saddened her that he still carried that secret fear that she would leave him.

"Sorry." Jacob apologised as he reluctantly let her go. He smiled weakly, before taking another deep breath to quieten his racing heart. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. What were you going to say?"

Bella gazed up at him sadly. She reached for his hand and cradled it in-between her own. "I love you." She said again.

"I know." Jacob cocked his head to one side and regarded her thoughtfully. "What you're going to tell me is still gonna hurt, right?"

"I love you." Bella answered him as she tugged him closer to her. "I should have told you earlier."

"Told me what?"

The sound of the waves beating against the shore sounded loud in her ears. It started to rain, the fine droplets sliding down Bella's cheeks and mingling with her renewed tears. With a heavy heart she began to explain.

* * *

Jacob listened in silence as she told him about the promise, she and the others had been forced to make to the Volturi in exchange for their release. Jacob's wet, tangled black hair was sticking up in every direction around his handsome face. Bella wanted to reach up with her hand and run her fingers through it, to pull his head down to hers and beg his forgiveness, but she remained standing pensively in front of him, waiting out his reaction.

"Are you mad?" She asked eventually when he didn't immediately say anything.

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When they flashed open again, their black depths showed no blame, instead they were full of concern, concern for her. "Shit, Bells, I can't believe you've been keeping that to yourself all this time. You must have been so scared! C'mere." He held out his arms to her and she walked straight into them, but this time the tears burning her eyes were ones of relief and not despair.

* * *

Jacob called an emergency meeting for that evening so that he could tell the pack about the possible looming threat of the Volturi. Bella became anxious all over again. Even though Jacob had reacted well, that didn't mean the others would. She wouldn't blame them if they kicked off, though Jacob told her numerous times that this was unlikely.

"When will you get it through that beautiful head of yours that you are part of the family, Bells." Jacob reminded her when he caught her rifling through the cupboards in his kitchen. She was trying to scrape enough food together to cook a feast for the pack in an attempt to apologise for plunging their lives into chaos once again.

"You don't need to do this, honey." Jacob tried to coax her away from the stove.

"I need to do this, Jake. Please let me do this. Tell Billy I'll replace all the food…" Bella pleaded. Cooking was the only thing keeping her sane right now.

Jacob sighed. He knew there was no point in trying to persuade her. Instead he worked alongside her, chopping and prepping the food while she cooked it.

* * *

"Are you gonna eat that?" Quil asked as he snagged the last hot dog before Embry had a chance to grab it.

Embry scowled irritably as he punched his friend hard on the shoulder in retaliation. Quil ended up coughing and spluttering as he choked on the hot dog, sending the rest of pack into fits of laughter.

Jacob laughed along with them as he leaned against Bella's knees. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach. Bella marvelled at how it was still flat, she had lost count of how much he had eaten. She watched as he reached for a bag of supersized chips. "Want one?" He offered.

"No thanks!" Bella pulled a face as she pushed the bag away from her.

"You've hardly eaten anything." Jacob scooted back to his feet and settled down beside her on the overturned log she was using as a seat. "Have some." Bella caved in and took a few in her hand to appease him. "That's better." He said, smiling.

The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand. Sparks flew up in a sudden puff of brilliant orange against the black sky. The sun had set ages ago and Bella wondered how late it had gotten. The 'meeting' had turned into a beach party. As soon as the pack saw the food, they had descended on it. Jacob had just let everyone party. He didn't seem in a rush to tell his brothers about the latest bombshell she had dropped. She had wondered why at first, until she realised, he was doing it on purpose. He probably thought they would take the news better with full stomachs and everyone feeling relaxed.

"Have you tried contacting Paul again?" Bella asked after a while.

"I've left a few messages. He'll come by when he's ready." Jacob said nonchalantly as he threw a potato chip in the air and caught it easily into his opened mouth. He chewed it, grinning at Bella when she flashed him a look of concern. "Stop worrying, Bells. It will work out."

It wasn't just the pack in attendance. Billy was there, his wheelchair stationed at what seemed the natural head of the circle. Beside him on a folding lawn chair, looking quite sprightly for his age, was Quil's ancient, white haired grandfather, Old Quil. Sue Clearwater, widow of Charlie's friend Harry, had a chair on his other side; her two children, Leah and Seth, sat on the ground in front of her.

Bella noticed Billy looking in her direction and she gave him a slight wave. He smiled in response, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgment, before returning his attention to Sue and Old Quil. Something about his smile told Bella that Jacob had already pre-warned his father about what was coming.

"You told him?" She whispered to Jacob.

"Yep!" Jacob shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Jake!" Bella couldn't understand why he seemed so relaxed about everything. "Why didn't you tell me he already knew? Did you tell anyone else?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sam knows." Jacob revealed with another shrug.

Bella's face paled as she chanced a glance in Uley's direction. Even though Jacob said he knew, Sam didn't seem troubled by it. His whole focus was on Emily. He smiled lovingly at his imprint as she whispered something in his ear. "He looks remarkably relaxed." She confided to Jacob. "I thought he would be angry."

"Well Sam's had a huge weight lifted off his shoulders." Jacob said as he finished the last potato chip and stowed the bag away with the other rubbish.

"He has?" Bella felt confused.

"Yes, he has." Jacob made eye-contact with Bella properly for the first time.

Bella met his steady gaze curiously. Something was definitely up. "Jake, why do I feel that this meeting isn't just about what I told you earlier."

"Because you would be right." Jacob admitted for the first time. He stared deeply into her eyes, making Bella's cheeks grow warm. He had the look of a man who loves deeply. If it were anyone else Bella would have dropped her gaze by now, but with him she was always drawn in closer, always wanting more. "We're okay, you and me?" He asked.

Bella nodded, her eyes memorising every part of his handsome face and imprinting it into her memory for eternity. In all the world there wasn't another like him, or her for that matter she supposed. He was her soul mate. And he was hers. His fingers grazed her cheek gently as he drew her face toward his. Bella held her breath in anticipation for the kiss she knew was coming. But to her surprise, he turned her head slightly to one side so he could whisper in her ear instead.

"Don't freak out, okay." He kissed the shell of her ear lightly.

Bella bit her lip as a ripple of desire coursed through her. She knew that once he kissed that sensitive spot on her neck she would crumble. She felt his hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of his lips. Burning as they made contact with her skin. He ran his hand through her hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slid around her waist, as he pulled her close to his pine scented body. His kisses travelled along her shoulders and in her hair, before his lips were once again hovering close to her ear as he finally made a confession of his own.

"The reason Sam is so chilled is because he's not the Alpha anymore. I am."

* * *

Paul swung the yellow Porsche around in a wide arc as he braked hard, stopping just shy of Alice. She immediately flew into the passenger seat beside him and he punched the gas, making the tires spin on the tarmac as he sped off toward Esme's apartment.

"We're not going to make it." Alice said in despair.

Paul glanced at Alice's small face. Her eyes appeared glassy, but of course she couldn't cry. She bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth. "This isn't your fault, Pixie."

"Yes, it is. I should have been keeping an eye on Edward and Carlisle, but instead I was being selfish because I was enjoying hanging out with you." Alice's lower lip quivered as the words slowly made their way out of her mouth.

"You weren't being selfish." Paul sighed. "You're allowed to have a life, Pixie. You can't always live for others."

Alice was grateful for his attempt to make her feel better, but she still couldn't shake the guilt. "I still can't forgive myself."

"Have you called Esme to tell her what's going on?" Paul asked her suddenly. "I mean her asshole husband is parked in front of her apartment. She'll have a better chance at stopping him then we will right now."

Alice's golden-brown eyes opened wide in shock. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. Paul, you are a genius!" She cried as she hastily pulled up Esme's number on her cell phone.

* * *

Carlisle wasn't prepared as a slim white hand punched a hole in the driver's side window of the Mercedes Guardian. He was sprayed with glass as the owner of the same hand wrenched the expensive cell phone out of his nerveless grip and crushed it all in one fell swoop. Shocked, he turned his head to look through the broken window to find Esme glaring at him from the other side.

Combing his fingers through his blonde hair in an attempt to remove the broken shards of glass from the silky strands, Carlisle pushed open the driver's door and exited from the vehicle gracefully. More glass spilled from his lap onto the asphalt as he confronted his angry wife. "Alice pre-warned you." He guessed. "You have no right to look at me like that, Esme!" He said defensively. "I'm trying to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

Esme stared at Carlisle in disgust. How quickly love could turn to hate, she thought as she glared at the man who had once been her whole world. His shitty behaviour, his betrayal, had destroyed the last vestiges of any feelings she once held for him. She saw him as he really was. A patriarchal figure who hadn't moved with the times, no matter how he tried to pretend otherwise. Carlisle wanted the control and to make all the rules. She was supposed to have forever remained the stay at home wife to care for him and their pretend kids. It was probably why he had chosen to change her; in her human life she would have fit that role perfectly. She remembered when he had changed Rosalie, expecting the stunning blonde to make a suitable wife for his favourite son. She recalled how displeased he had been when Rosalie didn't fit that mould. Instead she had looked at Edward with disdain, and he her. It was the first time he hadn't been able to exert full control over the picture-perfect family he was trying to create. He had only changed Emmet to appease Rosalie. When Alice and Jasper joined the family, he saw them as a means to an end. Alice and her pre-cognitive powers were useful, as well as Jasper's ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of people around him. Esme wondered how often he had asked Jasper to use his gift on her to subtly shift her mood so he could exert his control over and get his own way. She recalled once when Jasper had used it on Bella, during one of the rare times she expressed a differing opinion to Edward, he managed to calm Bella down to the extent that she fell asleep and Edward got his own way.

"You can't control what I do or where I go anymore, Carlisle." Esme snapped.

"Oh, can't I?" Carlisle dropped all pretences. He stepped forward, looming over Esme as he stared deep into her eyes. "You might have stopped me calling the authorities now, but that doesn't mean I won't in the future." He warned her. "If you want my silence then you'll give up any attempt at fostering that boy and hand him over to the Swans. Then you'll give up this pathetic attempt at independence and come back to me like the dutiful wife you should be. I'll give you a week to agree to my terms or I will unleash hell on you and all those you claim to care about. Do we understand each other, Esme?"

"You unimaginable bastard!" Esme gasped, her eyes widening in horror.

Carlisle caught hold of her chin in a tight grip as he grazed his thumb over her quivering lips. "Don't use language like that, my darling. It doesn't suit you." He said harshly before letting go. "You have one week, Esme." He warned her one last time before climbing back into the Mercedes and driving away.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for still following this crazy story. Is anyone else getting their PM's in their emails? I know I'm not. So, I apologise if you've sent me a message and I haven't responded. Until I sign into my account, I don't see them! **_

**Chapter Thirty-One-Charlie, Esme and Carlisle**

Esme's head swam with half-formed regrets as she sat by Luka's bedside and watched him sleep. Carlisle's sickening ultimatum had left her feeling like a caged bird. She had just begun to stretch her wings, and see the vast possibilities that her new life could offer her. It wasn't until she broke free from Carlisle's influence that she realised how much he had controlled her. All he wanted was to lock her back in her frozen prison, to make her afraid to pick the lock so she would never break free. The heartache she felt was like a red hot coal had been placed underneath her ribcage, it glowed and burnt her at the same time, but it did not cool quickly like coal in water, it throbbed and tortured her as she thought about all she had to lose.

"I love you so much, Luka. I don't want to leave you, but I won't put you at risk." Esme murmured sadly as she leaned down and placed a cool kiss on his forehead. He stirred restlessly, but did not wake fully. She gazed at him despondently for a little while longer before slipping quietly out of the room to call Charlie Swan.

* * *

Esme didn't expect the police chief to turn up so promptly when she called. She opened the door to him barely ten minutes after she had informed him that she was no longer in a position to foster Luka and other arrangements would need to be made for him. Charlie had been astonished by this quick turnaround from her. He had tried to talk to her about it, asking if it was because of something Bella might have said, considering his daughter had expressed her disquiet with Luka staying with Esme.

"Please, don't ask me anymore." Esme had pleaded with him quietly before her composure cracked and she had abruptly ended the call.

"I hope you don't mind me calling on you when its so late." Charlie said awkwardly as he hovered in the doorway. He was carrying Ben, who was dozing against his shoulder.

Esme's lower lip quivered as she ushered them inside and closed the door behind them. She wasn't prepared for visitors. Seeing little Ben-looking so adorable but so vulnerable-cradled in Charlie's arms, broke her. She struggled to hide her emotions and was forced to quickly turn away before Charlie saw the sadness reflected in her eyes. The last time she had experienced grief this bad was when she had lost her only child. Now it felt like it was happening all over again.

"You shouldn't have come, Chief Swan." Esme mumbled as she fought to hold it together.

"I was concerned." Charlie replied cautiously. "You didn't sound like yourself on the phone. And I think we can dispense with the formalities. Please call me Charlie."

Ben yawned widely and began to dribble on Charlie's shoulder. Esme glanced at him and couldn't look away again. She found herself reaching for him. Charlie let her take him. Esme cradled Ben against her, gently smoothing his hair back from his forehead. He yawned again and snuggled his head under her chin. Esme felt the same protective rush of maternal love that she always felt around Ben. She glanced at his sweet face to find that his eyes had opened. His face glowed from a light within. She felt his fingers grasp hers as she touched his hand. He held on tight as his chocolate brown eyes found hers and to her astonishment, she found that they were glassy with tears. He knew! Somehow Ben knew that she needed comfort, he knew that she needed some form of joy in the midst of her pain. She held him to her chest tightly, wishing she didn't have to say goodbye to this precious child, but in order to protect him and Luka she had no choice. And she would protect them, even if it meant sacrificing her hard-won freedom. She kissed the top of his sweet head and carried him to Luka's room, where she laid him down next to his sleeping brother and pulled the covers up to his chin. Luka seemed to know that Ben was there, even in his sleep, he reached out and pulled his brother protectively toward him. Ben dived under Luka's arm and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly.

Feeling bereft, Esme turned away, only to find Charlie standing right behind her. She had been so focused on Luka and Ben that she had been totally unaware that he was one step behind her. She tried to avoid his penetrating gaze, but Charlie was no fool. He caught hold of her arm when she tried to pass him and gently turned her to face him.

"I can see how much you love those boys and I know you wouldn't leave them willingly." He whispered huskily. "So that tells me that something or someone is forcing you to do so."

"I love them more than anything. And you're right. I wouldn't leave them if I had a choice." Esme cast her eyes down and looked at his hand on her arm. "But my circumstances have changed." She swallowed thickly, gently brushing his hand away as she walked out of Luka's bedroom. Charlie sighed as he crept out after her, closing the door behind him carefully as he did so.

* * *

Charlie sipped the sweet tea that Esme had made for him. She had retreated to the other side of the room and was now staring pensively out of the window. Her beautiful face was partially hidden in shadow as she gazed into the dark night. Charlie wondered what she was looking for…or rather who. He put the tea down beside his chair and cleared his throat to attract her attention. Esme turned to face him; her expression troubled.

"Please, don't ask me anymore questions, Charlie." She said wearily. "The decision has been made."

"The decision!" Charlie scoffed. "The way you say that makes me feel you weren't the one who made it."

"It really is none of your business." Esme answered him as she withdrew to the window again.

"You're right." Charlie agreed. "But I've also been in my job long enough to know when someone's in trouble. You're frightened."

His astute observation unnerved Esme. She ran her fingers through her thick hair, pulling the caramel coloured strands back from her heart-shaped face. "I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you."

"You can trust me." Charlie assured her as he pushed himself onto to his feet. "Maybe I can help."

"You can't." Esme said despairingly with a small shake of her head.

"You don't know that." Charlie approached her cautiously as he spoke.

He was killing her with his kindness. Esme folded her arms defensively across her chest and gazed helplessly out of the window again. "If you must know I am going back to my husband." She said stiffly. She couldn't say Carlisle's name. She would crack completely.

"Ah, I see." Charlie murmured.

"I made a rash decision when I said I would foster Luka. I shouldn't have done that." The grief surged inside Esme with each expelled breath, reaching higher and higher peaks as she fought to maintain her composure. "You must promise me that you'll let Luka stay with you. I'll still provide for him financially. I…" She stopped talking when she felt the warmth from Charlie's body as he stopped mere inches in front of her. She made the mistake of looking up at him and was overwhelmed by the compassion showing on his face.

"You know the first major falling out I had with Billy was when your husband moved into town and started working at the hospital. I couldn't understand his reaction, we didn't speak for weeks. But then when your son started dating my daughter…" Charlie paused and regarded Esme thoughtfully. "I began to think that maybe there was a reason for his hostility. Its no secret that I don't like your son. He's all false politeness in front of me, but I know a controlling prick when I see one. I saw the effect he had on my bright daughter. She changed when she was around him, she became like a shadow of herself. I'm beginning to think the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He finished meaningfully.

Esme was well aware of what he was insinuating. Her eyes widened slightly and she was forced to avert her gaze. "I don't…"

"There are lot of things that haven't added up over the years, Esme." Charlie cut in quickly as he drew a little closer. "Those injuries Bells got when she came home after the first time she ran away. Your husband tried to explain them away as some kind of _'accident'_ but I never really believed it. I tried to question Bells about it in the past, but she always mumbles the same excuses. Then not too long afterwards, you all upped and left, just like that. That just made everything more suspicious. I had to watch my daughter fade away right in front of my eyes, if not for Jake I don't know what state she would have been in. I was helpless to do anything. She refused therapy, she cut herself off from the world, showing all the signs of a classic abuse victim. She was slowly getting better when your son got in contact again, supposedly threatening suicide, and off she rushed to '_save_' him. And just like that you all moved back again and I felt like I was losing her all over again. I tried my hardest to separate them, but she continued to blindly defend him. I was at my wits end when she agreed to marry him…then Ben came into our lives and it was like she woke up and could suddenly _see_ again."

Esme shook her head despairingly. She didn't know how to answer him. Old memories began to torture her. She couldn't escape them, or hide from them; they were the worst kind of monster. She was scared of what her past held, of what was coming in the future. She wondered how often Carlisle had made use of Jasper's powers to manipulate her emotions when he wanted his own way. She had protested at the move; she was sure of it. So had some of the others. But still they had acquiesced so easily to what Carlisle wanted. Edward came first. Nothing else mattered more than him. She remembered voicing her concerns when Edward first began dating Bella, she wanted him to find love, of course she did, but the way he became so obsessed with her, so quickly. Soon Bella was cut off from everyone, so he became her whole world, until Edward was in total control. Just like Carlisle was in control of her.

"Esme, I feel like it's the same for you." Charlie continued quietly. "It seems to me like Bella wasn't the only one who took the blinders off. I feel like you did, too. You can trust me. Let me help you." He offered again.

"Oh, you won't want to help me if you knew the truth." Esme withdrew to the plush leather sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. Her wretched memories kept swirling around her head torturing her. She was re-examining her life with Carlisle and the fresh perspective she had gained was disturbing. She looked glassily at Charlie as he hunkered down in front of her. She imagined the compassionate expression slipping off his face if she dared trust him with the truth.

"I doubt that." Charlie said reassuringly. "Trust me."

"I want to trust you, but I'm afraid of how you'll react." Esme whispered. He sounded so assured, so sincere in his offer to help that it broke her resolve. He was such a good, kind man. "The truth will hurt you, Charlie. Are you prepared for that?" She asked.

"You can trust me." Charlie said again. "Even if it hurts me, I want to know."

Esme swallowed thickly as she pulled her legs closer to her body. She knew she was probably making the biggest mistake of her life, but she had already said too much to take any of it back now. "For you to properly understand, I need to go right back to the beginning." She began. "You better sit down." She suggested, sighing heavily.

"Okay." Charlie settled down on the chair opposite and looked at her expectantly.

Esme hugged her knees tightly to her chest as she mentally prepared herself to relive the most painful parts of her past. She blinked a few times before summoning the courage to meet his steady gaze. "My maiden name was Esme Ann Platt. I was born in 1895. I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio. When I grew up, I had ambitions of becoming a teacher but was pressured by my parents to stay and marry. When I was 22, in a vain attempt to please them, I married Charles Evenson, but soon realised he was an abusive man. My family urged me to keep quiet about the abuse, and I had no choice but to endure it. I finally got some peace when Charles was drafted during World War I. I enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but when he returned in 1919, the abuse started all over again. Sometime after his return, I found out that I was pregnant. Not wanting my child to grow up in such a dangerous environment, I ran away to live with a cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Charles found out where I was staying, I fled again, this time to Ashland, and posed as a war widow. In order to support myself, I became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling my childhood dream. My son was born in 1921, only to die from lung fever two days later." Esme was cut to the quick by the painful memory. She put a hand over her face and let out a choked sob.

It took her a few minutes before she was composed enough to continue. "I was devastated, and felt that I no longer had any reason to live, so I attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. When I was found, my condition was so bad, that the physicians didn't even attempt to revive me. I was immediately taken to the morgue, although my heart was still beating faintly. Carlisle was working in the area at the time…." She paused again, watching Charlie's reaction carefully. To her surprise he hadn't interrupted her once. She welcomed his silence, but wondered why he wasn't telling her she was insane. Then she remembered he was Bella's father and remembered how accepting she had always been of everything. Like father like daughter, Esme presumed. "I regained consciousness in excruciating pain, to find Carlisle looking down at me. In order to save my life, Carlisle had changed me into a vampire. He wanted a mother figure for Edward and a wife and thought I would make the perfect candidate." She stopped talking again, waiting for Charlie to explode, to call her a liar. The story sounded too fantastical to be true. When he didn't say anything, she became uneasy. "I can assure you its all true." She tried again. "Please, say something."

Charlie finally came to life. His jaw tightened and his brown eyes darkened to almost black. "Bells knew?" Was his first question.

"Yes." Esme confirmed softly.

"I see." Charlie mumbled. "Billy knew?"

Esme nodded slowly.

"I see."

His hurt was palpable. Esme wanted to reach out to him, but stayed still as she waited out his reaction. There were so many changing expressions on his face it was hard to keep up with them all. "I am so sorry this is hurting you." She apologised earnestly. "But you said you wanted the truth."

"Tell me the rest." He practically growled. "And leave nothing out."

* * *

Esme looked at Charlie worriedly as he pulled on his jacket. "What are you going to do?" She asked worriedly.

"Look after the boys." Charlie said coolly as he headed for the door.

"You still trust me with them after what I told you?" If Esme could cry, she would have burst into tears of relief.

Charlie turned to face her; his expression unreadable. "Just look after them. I'll be back." He said again.

"Are you going to talk to Bella?" Esme tried again.

"Not yet. There's something else I have to take care of first." Charlie responded cryptically.

"What?" Esme began to panic. He was being too careful, too controlled. "Please, don't do anything rash…."

"I can take care of myself. I'll be back." Charlie ignored her pleas as he stalked out of the apartment without looking back.

* * *

Carlisle was totally unprepared when Charlie stormed into the hospital demanding to see him. Flustered, he gave the police chief a placatory smile as he greeted him in the waiting area. It soon slid off his face when Charlie's response was an angry scowl.

"Perhaps we should go to my office." He said urgently, mindful of the audience that surrounded them.

"I'll say my piece right here." Charlie replied stonily.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Carlisle murmured as he looked around at the curious stares they were attracting from the patients sitting in the waiting area.

"Why?" Charlie followed the direction of Carlisle's worried gaze. "Are you afraid of being exposed, Doctor, Cullen?"

"Exposed?" Carlisle's amber eyes snapped back to Charlie. "Are you threatening me, Chief Swan?" He whispered harshly.

"From what I hear you're the one making threats." Charlie growled. "I've come here to tell you that I won't stand for it."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he locked stares with Charlie. "I would be very careful what you say next, Chief Swan." He said icily.

Charlie matched Carlisle's icy tone. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it." He warned. "You have a week to cut all ties with this place and leave. If you don't…" He left the rest unsaid.

"You can't run me out of town." Carlisle sneered. "You have nothing on me."

Charlie laughed darkly. "All it takes is a word whispered in the right ear to start a criminal investigation into your background, Doctor Cullen. I expect you've had to forge a lot of documents over the last three hundred plus years in order to keep renewing your identity, so you can keep living the dream. Imagine what a good investigator could dig up. Even the most gifted forger leaves traces behind. Do you really want to risk the exposure?" He said quietly.

Carlisle was practically seething with anger. He had to restrain himself from retaliating. Even though they couldn't hear what was being said between the two men, the curious on-lookers could feel the tension coming off them in waves.

"Oh, and one last thing." Charlie said over his shoulder as he got ready to leave. "There will be a restraining order winging its way to you first thing in the morning. You have one week, Doctor Cullen." He reminded him as he walked away. "Have a good night now."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! This story is giving me a headache. My muse is not co-operating at all, sighs. Once again, thank you all for your patience at the lack of updates. **_

**Chapter Thirty-Two-Seeking Sanctuary**

Esme startled when the front door to her apartment opened and Alice and Paul came barrelling in together. She rushed to quieten them, worried that they would disturb the sleeping children. "Luka and Ben are asleep. Keep the noise down."

"Ben's here?" Alice asked as she exchanged a confused glance with Paul. "What happened with Carlisle?"

Esme wrung her hands together agitatedly. It had been over an hour since Charlie Swan had left the apartment saying he had something to take care of first. She was frightened that '_something_' was Carlisle. She swallowed thickly, knowing that she was going to have to confess that she had been left with little choice but to tell Charlie everything. She was worried about their reactions, especially Paul's. He may have struck up an odd friendship with Alice, but that didn't mean he wouldn't kick off once he learned that she had essentially spilled the tribe's biggest secret.

"Esme, you're trembling." Alice said in concern. "Did he do something to you?"

Esme gazed at Alice hopelessly. The guilt sat heavily on her chest. What she had done, she couldn't un-do. "I managed to stop Carlisle calling the authorities. For now, anyway."

"What does that mean?" Paul demanded harshly. Alice gave him a reproving look and he threw his hands up in the air impatiently.

"After we exchanged words, he issued me with an ultimatum." Esme continued shakily.

"What ultimatum?" Alice took Esme's hands and cradled them in her own comfortingly.

"In exchange for his silence, he said I had to give up any idea of fostering Luka, and to give up my independence in order to come back to him and play the dutiful wife again."

"What a scumbag!" Paul exploded loudly.

"Paul!" Alice chided him. "The boys are in the next room."

"Sorry." Paul muttered. He frowned heavily as he forced himself to listen in silence to the rest of Esme's story. He managed to stay that way until she reached the part about spilling the secrets to Charlie. He really lost it then. "I don't fucking believe it!" He shouted at Esme. "What were you thinking?"

"Back off, Paul." Alice warned him again. She could hear the boys stirring in the next room. "Luka and Ben are awake." She whispered to him. "Control yourself."

Paul glared at her for a minute as he tried to get a hold on his temper. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the boys. They had been through enough. But he was just so pissed off at Esme. She had opened a whole can of worms by spilling their secrets to Charlie. There was no telling what the police chief was going to do with that information. "I need to call Sam." He muttered as he turned away from Alice, pulling out his cell phone from the back pocket of his jeans. It was only then that he noticed all the missed calls from Jacob. His dark eyes widened and he turned back to show Alice. "Looks like we're too late to stop the shit storm from hitting the fan, Pixie." He told her. "I better call him back."

Paul didn't get the chance to make the call. The front door opened again as Charlie let himself into the apartment. His expression was stern as he glared at Alice and Paul, not showing any surprise at finding them there with Esme. He was about to say something when Luka and Ben appeared in the bedroom doorway. Luka was holding on tight to his little brother's hand as his gaze darted anxiously to Esme. They had been disturbed by all the noise.

"What's happening?" He questioned worriedly.

"Luka, I scared." Ben was close to tears. He pressed himself against his brother's leg, trembling like a leaf.

Luka immediately ducked down and picked up the frightened boy. "Hey, buddy, everything's cool." He forced a smile onto his face in an attempt to reassure Ben.

Esme was desperate to comfort Ben, but she managed to fight the urge. Luka was probably the best person to do that right now. She glanced at Charlie. Despite the stern look on his face, she could see it was hurting him to see his son so distressed. She found herself wanting to comfort him, too. She had made such a mess of things. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed in his direction.

Charlie frowned slightly, before emitting a heavy sigh. He dragged his fingers through his hair wearily. "Get some things together. You and Luka won't be able to stay here." He said quietly.

Esme hurried over to Luka and Ben when she noticed the former shoot another anxious glance in her direction. She bent down next to Luka and stroked the back of his head. "It's okay." She tried to make her tone as reassuring as possible. Luka looked at her trustingly, before nodding his head. He reluctantly gave up possession of his little brother to Esme as he headed back into his room to get dressed.

"Where are we going to go?" Esme asked as she carried Ben over to Charlie.

The police chief took his son from her and cradled Ben against his shoulder. The little boy sucked in a quavering breath as he continued to pick up on everyone's tension. Charlie patted his back gently to calm him down. "It's alright, kid." He murmured soothingly. "Your old man's gonna take care of you."

"Where are we going to go?" Esme asked again when Ben had settled down.

"To the res." Charlie revealed. "Bells is there with Jake. I need to speak to my daughter."

Esme and Alice exchanged an alarmed glance. "We're not allowed in La Push." Esme slipped an arm around Alice's waist. "Remember, I explained why."

"I haven't forgotten." Charlie responded harshly. His stern gaze travelled to Paul, who was surprisingly silent. "Well, boy, what do you have to say about it?" He demanded. "Are you going to stop us?"

Paul regarded Charlie thoughtfully for a minute, before his gaze was drawn to Ben. The small boy turned his head to look at him. His eyes were the type of brown that was like a sweet chocolate. The chocolate that melts at the slightest bit of the heat from love, or happiness. Or darkens from the harsh reality of the world. The poor kid had gone through his fair share of heartbreak. Paul recalled his own crappy childhood-the beatings he'd endured from his drunken bum of a father, his mother working herself to skin and bone just to put food on the table, only for his father to piss it all away on drink-Paul had been glad when he'd left. He saw himself in Ben, in Luka. A feeling of protectiveness swept over him the longer he looked into Ben's eyes. "No, I won't stop you. I'm coming with you." He said.

* * *

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night as Jacob stood and confidently broke the news about the change in leadership to all those gathered around the fire. His surprising bombshell brought such a silence that the crackle of the fire was all that could be heard, like a crazy natural music. Bella held her breath as she watched his brothers absorb the news. Sam stepped up beside Jacob, his hand finding its way onto his shoulder in solidarity as the pack finally came back to life. One by one they came up to talk to Jacob, conversing with him in quiet, respectful tones. Only Embry and Quil broke protocol as they teased their friend, but even they showed a certain deference that had been missing before. Jacob was their Alpha, and his quiet acceptance of his destiny had given him a new air of authority that exuded from every pore.

Billy cleared his throat to attract everyone's attention. They all settled down again, gathering close together as they listened to their chief telling the old legends in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out of him like they were coming straight from his heart. The story may be familiar, but he had his audience captivated all the same.

Jacob joined Bella again, scooting back beside her, where she rested against a low ridge of rock. He put his arm over her shoulder and spoke low in her ear. "How did I do?"

Bella let out the breath she had been holding and cupped his face in her hands, pulling his head toward her. She leaned in and kissed his warm lips. "You were perfect. I am so proud of you. And I love you." She murmured against his mouth.

Jacob leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. God, he couldn't fight the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now. He wanted her so badly. He tried to rein in his desire as he brushed his lips against hers, fighting the urge to kiss her passionately, mindful that they had an audience. He reluctantly pulled back, while simultaneously lifting Bella onto his lap, and wrapping his arms around her protectively. She snuggled contentedly against his hot body and concentrated her on Billy again.

The fire continued to pulsate, the flames dancing across the dry tinder, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small radius of light. Bella was mesmerised by the majesty in Billy's voice as he spoke and the colours of the flames, which burned red and orange, only to give way to yellow and white near the centre, where the emanating heat was the greatest.

Bella was so relaxed in Jacob's warm embrace that she was totally unprepared when she felt him tense suddenly. She heard him breathe deeply through his nose, while his arms automatically tightened around her. Bella felt the fear in her chest waiting to take over. Jacob let out a slow controlled breath as he reluctantly loosened his hold on her.

"Go back to the house, Bells." Jacob ordered her as he rose silently to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"What is it?" She asked in alarm. "Vampires? Here?"

"Go with Dad, Bells." Jacob ordered again as he signalled to his brothers and melted into the darkness.

Bella had no choice but to do as he asked. Seth and Leah had remained behind, probably as some kind of protection. She ran in their direction, her eyes searching for Billy. She found him with Sue and Old Quil. The former was already helping him steer his chair over the rough sand.

"Billy." She said breathlessly when she caught up with him. "Jake said…"

"I know." Billy's dark eyes were watchful as he looked toward Leah and Seth. The siblings had doused the fire and were already preparing to phase. Up ahead, Emily was pulling Kim along with her as they hurried over the beach. Billy noticed Bella's eyes moving with an alertness that comes from heavy stress and her hands remained clenched by her side. "Jake will take care of things, Bella." He said to her.

Bella was barely aware of him. Jacob was already on his way back and he wasn't alone. Her brown eyes widened in shock as she saw Charlie walking stiffly beside him, carrying Ben in his arms. Luka was one step behind Charlie, his gaze focused protectively on his little brother. But it was who came next that really shocked Bella. A few feet behind them walked Esme and Alice, with none other than Paul Lahote striding confidently beside them. In the distance she could see the shadowy forms of the phased wolves as they kept a close watch on the group.

Bella was too stunned to move from the spot beside Billy. The air was so brittle that it could snap. No one spoke until Jacob and Charlie, who were ahead of the group, stopped in front of Billy. Bella stared at her father mutely as he turned to her, his expression unfathomable as he passed Ben to her. She took her little brother from him and kissed the top of his sweet head. Ben's hair was sticking up in all directions as if he had just awoken from a long nap. His fingers curled into the fabric of her thick jacket, not clasping tightly, but just enough to reassure him that she was real. Bella kissed the top of his head again, before reaching her hand out to Luka to draw him into the tight circle that was her family. She looked at her father for an explanation, but Charlie's attention was solely on Billy.

"What's going on, Chief?" Billy faltered as he made eye-contact with his best friend. Dread crept over him like an icy chill, numbing his brain. He didn't know what to think. Charlie's expression was unreadable. The police chief was hiding his feelings behind a stoical mask, much like Sam Uley had once done.

"I've come here to seek sanctuary for my family." Charlie replied coolly as if they were complete strangers. His glance encompassed Esme and Alice, indicating that they were included in that statement, before it settled on Billy again. "Will you grant it or not?"

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Thoughts please. I'm really struggling with this story. Then next chapter is going to be a difficult one. **_


	33. Chapter 33

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **_

**Chapter Thirty-Three-Charlie and Billy**

Bella tucked the covers gently around Ben and kissed the top of his sweet head. He yawned, his sleepy eyes meeting hers briefly, before he rolled onto his side, clutching Wilbur tightly to his chest. "Sweet dreams, Ben." She whispered as she pushed herself onto her feet. Turning around she found Luka watching her from the twin bed on the other side of the room. He was wide awake, his grey eyes forlorn, his expression despondent. He had protested when Bella had persuaded him to leave Esme behind while she brought him and Ben to the Black's house. She wanted them well away from the fall out which was sure to come. "Hey, you should get some sleep." She said softly.

"What's going to happen to Esme?" Luka asked anxiously. "They won't send her away, will they?"

Bella sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation with him now. She was still trying process everything herself. Focusing on getting the boys away from the centre of the coming storm had been the only reason she wasn't freaking out right now. "Its complicated, Luka." She explained. "You should get some sleep."

"I can't." Luka continued dejectedly. "I need to know what's going to happen."

Bella came over to him and settled down on the bed beside him. She wondered briefly whether this was Rachel or Rebecca's old bed. Not that it mattered. The twins had been gone so long that she sometimes forget that Jacob even had sisters. The paltry phone calls they made once or twice a year did not make up for their neglect. She had never been able to fathom how the twins could have left their younger brother to take care of their ailing father without a backward glance. She would never abandon Ben like they did Jacob. Just the thought made her angry.

"I know this is scary, Luka." Bella said gently as she put her arm around his shoulders and drew him closer to her side. "But I wasn't exaggerating when I said the situation is complicated. You have to trust that we can sort it out, but it will take time."

Luka's lower lip wobbled. He suddenly looked much younger than his years. "I was happy." He mumbled. "I felt safe with her."

His words broke Bella's heart. "You're safe here." She promised him. "I know you feel like your world has been turned upside down again, but you're not alone. You have family now."

Luka sucked in a shallow breath and nodded. He wasn't convinced, but sensed it was pointless arguing. He needed space to think. Esme had been his refuge and he didn't want to give that up. But he knew he might have to. Whatever happened, Ben's welfare was his priority. He pulled away from Bella and slid under the cool sheets, turning away from her and closing his eyes.

Defeated, Bella stood up and looked down at him sadly. "Goodnight, Luka." She whispered.

Luka didn't reply.

* * *

Jacob was waiting for her outside the bedroom. As soon as she saw him, she melted into his arms, her tears already finding their way down her cheeks. "I won't forgive Esme for what she's done!" Her voice was muffled against his broad chest, but the anger in her tone was clear all the same. "The boys are traumatised, especially Luka. What was she thinking telling my dad like that? I don't understand."

Jacob stroked the back of her hair soothingly. He was as angry as Bella, but was doing his best to contain it. Flying off the handle wasn't going to help anyone. He wanted to stay and comfort her some more, but his new responsibilities meant that he was going to have to leave her. Reluctantly, he unwrapped his arms from around her and cupped her face in his hands. Bella gazed up at him through brown eyes liquid with tears. She knew what he was going to say before he had a chance to say it.

"I know you have to go." Her sadness drained through her as the tears continued to skate over her skin. It travelled through every cell to reach the ground. "What will you do?"

"I really don't know yet." Jacob answered. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "I feel completely blindsided." He frowned heavily. "The treaty has been broken and one of our own was complicit in breaking it."

Bella knew he was talking about Paul. Lahote had accompanied Esme and Alice onto the res willingly, knowing that in doing so he was breaking the treaty. His odd friendship with Alice seemed to have completely compromised his loyalty to his pack. Jacob wasn't the only one who was pissed that Paul hadn't even given it a thought to forewarn them of what he was intending to do. The old Paul would never have done that, hell he had always been the most vocal in his hatred of the Cullens, and because of her friendship with them, Bella as well. It was a complete turnaround for the former hothead and it was clearly confusing his brothers.

"He should never have put you in this position." Bella felt weary. This was all too much to handle. Jacob had only just taken on the Alpha position from Sam. This was going to be his first test of leadership, and it was a big one. It just wasn't fair, not when he had so much to deal with already. "What are we going to do?"

"Get through it. Like we always do." Jacob smiled faintly as he gave her cheek another tender caress. "Will you be alright staying with the boys? I don't know when I'll be back…. if Charlie?"

Bella swallowed thickly as she thought about her father. She could only imagine how he was feeling. He must be feeling completely betrayed by everyone he loved and trusted the most. He was hiding his anger and resentment behind a stoical mask. The way he had spoken to Billy when he had asked for sanctuary had been devoid of all feeling, like he was talking to a complete stranger. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him, getting Ben and Luka some place safe was her top priority. It had been one of the hardest things she'd had to do, walking away and leaving him behind with Billy as she took Ben and Luka back to the Black's house.

"I don't think he's ever going to forgive me, Jake." Bella whispered. Her eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth.

Jacob hated seeing her so sad. He wrapped his arms around her again and cuddled her against him. Bella's hands moved around his middle, warm and soft. In seconds her body was moulded to his. "Charlie loves you, Bells. He's hurting right now, but he'll forgive you. Just give him some time."

Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow, her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak. "I love you, Jake. So much."

"I love you, too." Jacob responded with another tender smile. "Things have a way of working themselves out. You'll see."

* * *

"It's a simple answer, Billy. Yes or no." Charlie's voice was as cold as the air blowing around them.

Billy shivered involuntarily. He had never seen Charlie like this before. They'd had plenty of disagreements over the years-the last one had been about the Cullens as well-but even when they were angry at each other, they had always managed to overcome their differences. Their long-standing friendship had always stood them in good stead. When everything else in their lives had gone to shit, they always had each other to count on. He remembered when Renee first absconded with Bella. Charlie had been a mess. He had locked himself away, only emerging from his self-induced isolation to buy more alcohol. He had rebuffed all attempts to help him, until Billy and Harry had decided to stop playing Mr Nice Guy and had knocked down the front door, dragging him out kicking and screaming into the real world. The fuss he had kicked up! Charlie had turned the air blue as he raged at his friends to leave him alone, but Billy and Harry ignored his protests and forced him to face up to his new reality.

Of course, Charlie had returned the favour countless times. When Sarah was killed in that horrific car accident, Billy had spiralled into a deep depression. He couldn't get out of bed to care for himself, let alone his children. Charlie would arrive promptly every morning in time to drag Billy out of bed, force him to get washed and shaved, so that when the twins and Jacob woke up for breakfast, they would find that they still had one functioning parent. Charlie was the one who took them to school. He was there to pick them up. With Harry and Sue's help he made sure that Billy's life ran like clockwork until he was well enough to start to doing things for himself again.

"Are you ever going to answer me?" Charlie demanded impatiently when Billy took too long to respond.

"You don't need to ask for sanctuary. You and the boys are welcome here. Always. You know that." Billy's gaze slid to Esme and Alice, who stood nervously on either side of Paul Lahote, and frowned. "But not them." He added gravely. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. They need to leave." He swallowed thickly when he saw Charlie's eyes harden. "Chief, we've been friends for most of our lives…."

"Friends!" Charlie scoffed. "We were never friends, Billy Black. You are not who I thought you were. I don't know you at all."

Billy's knuckles turned white from clenching his fists too hard in his lap. He sucked in a sharp breath, deeply wounded by Charlie's words. "Don't try and rewrite history because of your hurt feelings, Charlie." He retorted bitterly. "I have always been there for you."

Charlie's face remained stern. "Friends don't lie to each other." He spoke each word through gritted teeth. "You fed me lie, after lie, after lie. You knew what danger my daughter was in, but you chose to say nothing. And don't you dare tell me that your loyalties lay elsewhere, Billy Black! What about your loyalty to me!"

Esme, watching the two long time friends glaring at each other with such hostility, decided it was time to intervene. She couldn't bear the thought of a lifetime's friendship being thrown away because of what she had done. She charged forward before anyone had a chance to stop her.

"Esme!" Alice cried in alarm. She went to chase after her, but Paul stopped her.

"Chill, Pixie." He said to her.

Alice stared up at him in disbelief. She couldn't understand why he was being so blasé about everything. "Why aren't you more worried?" She demanded in a low voice. "And don't tell me to chill, Paul. I am already cold enough!"

An amused grin lit up Paul's face at her unintended wisecrack. "Nice one, Pixie." He laughed. "Don't worry so much. Things needed shaking up around here." He was cut off when a low growl sounded from behind him. He spun around to find Jacob glowering at him. His grin faded to be replaced with a scowl. "And so, it begins." He muttered under his breath.

"Do you find this funny, Lahote? Come with me! Now!" Jacob ordered him.

Paul was compelled to obey. Alice watched in dismay as Paul's brows drew down into a resentful frown. She expected him to put up a heated protest. She knew how much he chaffed against authority. But to her surprise he didn't utter a word as he followed after Jacob until they were both swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

"Please, don't fight." Esme pleaded as she looked between the two men.

Deep growls echoed from the darkness. The phased wolves, who were watching proceedings from a safe distance, began to circle closer, unnerved by their tribal chief being confronted so boldly by a vampire. Sam, in his place as Jacob's beta, urged them to show restraint. Jacob had put orders in place for them to hold back for the time being until he decided otherwise. He knew they weren't in danger from Esme or Alice, but that still didn't mean he was comfortable with them being on the res.

Charlie edged closer to Esme protectively-even though she didn't really need protecting- when he noticed the large shadows circling in the darkness. Even though he knew about the wolves, he hadn't actually seen them up close yet. They were just phantom ghosts in the night. He hid his uneasiness behind an emotionless mask as he faced Billy again.

"Is that your final answer?" He asked him.

"It is." Billy matched Charlie's cold tone. "You, Bella, and the boys can stay. The vampires cannot."

"Alice and I will go." Esme said quickly. "I am sorry we put you in this position." She apologised directly to Billy.

"Then why did you?" Billy blazed at her. His hands gripped the armrests of his wheelchair. "You knew that you were breaking the treaty as soon as you stepped foot on tribal lands. You are lucky that my son had the grace to show you leniency and not tear you apart- "He stopped talking, his gaze sliding to an enraged Charlie. "Don't look at me like that, Chief. You don't have the full story, only her watered-down version of it. The treaty was put in place for a reason-to stop her kind hunting on our lands. If they promised to stay off the Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose them for what they really were… "

"Oh, I see." Charlie argued hotly. "As long as your lands were safe…fuck the rest of us!"

"It's not like that!" Billy roared. "Stop twisting my words you stubborn old fool."

"You're right. I am a fool." Charlie agreed bitterly. "I've been a fool my whole life. Everyone I ever trusted has stabbed me in the back-Renee, you, Harry. I'm done with this place and you." He turned to a shocked Esme. "You and Alice wait for me at the car. I'll go and get the boys."

"No, Charlie, you have to stay here." Esme pleaded with him. "It's the safest place for the boys. You know it is. Alice and I will go."

"Go where, Esme?" Charlie asked. "You think you can protect yourself against Carlisle. Look what he's done to you already."

"What's this?" Billy demanded.

"None of your business. You've made it clear you don't want to get involved." Charlie seethed.

"Go to hell, Charlie Swan!" Billy fired back at him. "I've been involved since the day your daughter decided she was going to kill herself so she could marry a damn vampire. My boy, and everyone here, risked their own lives to keep her heart beating, only for her to throw it back in our faces when she still insisted on marrying fucking Cullen. And this woman you insist on defending was happy to go along with it all. Not once did I hear of her trying to make Bella see sense, instead she was fucking planning the wedding of the century with your ex-wife!"

Charlie's face drained of all colour, his breathing coming in short bursts as he turned away from Billy's glowering face to Esme's stricken one. She opened her mouth to try and defend herself, but nothing came out. Charlie's jaw pulsed as he abruptly turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Where are you going, Chief?" Billy yelled hoarsely after him as he tried to roll his chair across the hard ground in a vain attempt to catch up with him. "Answer me, dammit!"

"I'm going to talk to my daughter!" Charlie yelled back over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness.

Billy quickly gave up on trying to follow the enraged police chief. He spun his chair around to face Esme. His face was devoid of compassion as he glared at her. "Now get off my lands." He said coldly. "And if you really care about my friend and his kids like you pretend you do, then you'll leave the area for good and won't come back!"

* * *

Carlisle rounded on Edward furiously when he arrived home to find his favourite son sitting at the grand piano playing the infuriating lullaby he had composed for Bella. Edward was taken aback when his mentor launched into an angry tirade about Esme and Bella's father, Charlie. He probed Carlisle's mind, learning what had transpired quicker than Carlisle was able to verbalise it.

"He had the audacity to threaten me!" Carlisle raged as he paced back and forth in front of Edward.

Edward eyed Carlisle warily. It had been a long time since he had seen his mentor so out of control. Carlisle usually had iron hard control over his emotions. The kind and compassionate face he showed to the world was not the face he wore in private. Edward had never been the focus of Carlisle's displeasure, but he had witnessed it on occasion. It was usually Esme who bore the brunt of his dark moods during the rare times he felt things were sliding out of his control. The whole mood in the house would change. He didn't chastise Esme with physical blows. Instead, with nonchalant ease he would crush every ounce of self-worth she had, failing to disguise how delighted he was when dealing his favourite blows. It was no secret that he hadn't chosen Esme to love or cherish, but to whip and destroy - for power and malice were Carlisle's drugs of choice. They lit him up inside with a sickly glow that shone in his languid eyes. He had the same glow now.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked.

"I'm not going to do anything." Carlisle answered coolly. "You are."

Edward had asked the question automatically. He had already read Carlisle's mind to know his intentions. Even he was feeling a little sick at what his mentor wanted him to do. "You want to set that boy up for his stepfather's murder to get him away from Esme."

Carlisle's mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "We're not setting anything up. That boy was the last person to be seen with the stepfather. The authorities are looking for him and his brother anyway. As Chief Swan said himself-all it takes is a word in the right ear." His eyes hardened. "Make an anonymous call to the detective in charge of the case and tell him you know the where the boys are."

Edward's eyes widened slightly as he watched Carlisle's cruel smile morph into a more amenable one as he recovered his usual poise. His professional mask was back in place. "I'm going to work." Carlisle said as he smoothed his hair back from his handsome face. "Let me know when its done." He told Edward as he got ready to leave. "With the boys out of the picture there will be nothing keeping Esme and Bella here anymore."

Edward watched as Carlisle picked up his medical bag and left the house. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and toyed with it in his hands. He cast his mind back to when Carlisle had first told him of his intent to change Esme. Carlisle had been watching Esme for weeks from a distance after encountering her again. Carlisle and Esme had first met in 1911, when Esme broke her leg falling off a tree and he had been instantly intrigued with her. He thought then she would make him the perfect wife. He had been angered when he had been forced to move on when his colleagues became suspicious about him. He had been delighted when their paths had crossed again in 1921. But to his irritation he found she was heavily pregnant, soon to give birth. He learned that Esme was running from an abusive relationship. She was already vulnerable, perfect for him. It wouldn't take too much to push her over the edge. To get Esme, he needed to get rid of the child. That had easily been dealt with. Back then no one questioned anything. He slipped Esme's doctor a substantial amount of money. When Esme gave birth to a healthy baby boy, it was simple enough to swap him with an infant that had died of lung fever not long before. The other parents didn't even know about the switch. They raised Esme's son as their own. Distraught beyond belief at the perceived loss of her child, a grieving Esme had done exactly what Carlisle had predicted and tried to kill herself. She was ripe for changing.

Edward sighed as he turned his phone over and over in his hands as he wrestled with his conscience. Could he be so selfish to condemn an innocent boy in order to get Bella back? He sat as still as a statue for over an hour, before he finally reached a decision. Swiping back the lock screen, Edward made a call.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Part 2 of this extremely long chapter coming soon! Jeez, I have a migraine. **_


	34. Chapter 34

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for still following this story.**_

**Chapter Thirty-Four-An Impossible Choice**

Jacob walked a long way down the beach. He wanted to make sure he was well out of ear shot of all the others before he confronted Paul. Even though it was dark, with his enhanced eyesight, he could still see the gentle hue of gold in the sand. He loved this beach. He loved the driftwood that came upon the buoyant waves like tiny rescue boats. Then there was the seaweed, that flora of those salty waves, as deeply green as any high summer foliage. His favourite memories were of playing in the softly rolling dunes when he was a kid, when his mother was still alive, and nothing bad had happened yet to shatter his innocent world. He would play hide and seek with his sisters in the tall, tall grasses that whispered so sweetly into the gusting breeze. Those were happy days.

"If you think your silence is going to intimidate me. It won't." Paul's sarcastic comment pulled him out of the happy memories of his past and back into the present. Jacob stared at Paul, folding his arms across his chest as he matched his steely glare. Despite what Lahote claimed, he could see his silence was affecting him. He stayed mute and let Paul get his feelings off his chest first. "You can't lecture me, Jake. Not when you would have done exactly the same."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, but stayed quiet as Paul continued to try and defend himself.

"I won't have you questioning my loyalty to the pack. I am loyal. But that doesn't mean that I don't think that things need shaking up around here. Why should we be beholden to a treaty that we didn't even make. It may have benefitted our ancestors at the time, but I don't think it benefits us now. It needs to be changed, as well as the way we handle things. After everything we've been through as a pack, after spending so much time with Pixie, I've learned that every vampire is not our enemy, Jake. They're people just like us, with the same strengths and weaknesses. And I know I've been the most vocal in the past about that very thing, but you can't tell me that if Bella had been changed into a vampire, that if she came seeking asylum on the res, that you wouldn't have fought tooth and nail to make that happen." Paul argued.

Jacob couldn't deny the truth of Paul's last statement. He would have defied his pack in order to keep Bella safe. Even though she would have been his mortal enemy, still, he would have defended her, protected her, her welfare came first, because he loved her.

"_Maybe, even then."_

Those words had haunted him daily after they had exchanged their last goodbyes. In his darkest moments leading up to the wedding he wondered if he would be able to uphold that promise. Could he accept her as a vampire, if somehow, afterwards, she changed her mind about being with Edward? He had gone back and forth, debating with himself. All the parts he loved about her would be gone. She wouldn't be his Bella anymore. She would be some ice-cold, fucked up version of herself. She wouldn't be the same girl. She couldn't be. But deep down, he didn't really believe that. He knew Bella better then she knew herself. Even if she did change, she would still be the same, just surrounded by an unbreakable shell. If she came back to him changed, he would still love her.

"You're right." Jacob conceded. "I would have fought you all the way."

"Then you understand…" Paul's shoulders relaxed slightly now that he realised Jacob was going to be reasonable.

"Because I _understand_, it doesn't mean that I will allow either Alice or Esme to stay here." Jacob cut in sharply. He watched Paul tense up again and sighed. This was the difficult part. How was he supposed to argue his point when he knew that if it involved vampire Bella, he would be doing exactly the same as Lahote. "There are a million reasons that them staying here is not a good idea."

"Name one!" Paul demanded hotly.

"Because it would trigger more innocent children to phase and be dragged into this mess." Jacob reminded him. "It's happening already."

"What?" Paul lost all his bluster as he stared at Jacob in disbelief.

"Both Colin Littlesea and Brady Fuller went down with the fever last night." Jacob informed him tiredly. "They're thirteen, Paul. _Thirteen!"_

"You're wrong." Paul shook his head in denial. "They could just be suffering from a normal illness…"

"Colin's temperature registered at 108 degrees. It broke the damn thermometer. His mother was about to take him to hospital before Old Quil heard about it and intervened. We've been monitoring them both closely. Its only a matter of time."

"But why didn't I know about this?"

"You've been out of contact a lot lately. That is something that is going to have to change." Jacob said pointedly. He watched as Paul dragged his fingers through his hair as he looked at his Alpha guiltily. The news about the young boys imminent phasing had really shaken him up. "I'm not going to lecture you anymore, Paul. I empathise with you. I would be the world's biggest hypocrite if I didn't, but sometimes difficult choices have to be made. And this is one of them. Esme and Alice Cullen need to leave the res. I can't…I won't risk having anymore lives turned upside down. Do you understand?"

Paul exhaled slowly as he nodded his head in agreement. "Can you just let me be the one to tell Pixie?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jacob couldn't deny Lahote that. "Go."

Paul nodded his head again in thanks as he melted back into the darkness.

* * *

Bella had just checked on the boys again. She was pleased to see that they were both asleep, although from Luka's rumpled sheets it looked like he had been tossing and turning for while until he had finally gone under. She eased the door closed behind her as quietly as possible in order not to disturb them. She wondered how much longer Jacob would be. She was getting anxious. Walking back down the narrow hall, she got the fright of her life when she encountered her father sitting tensely on the Black's old couch. She hadn't heard him come in and immediately felt flustered. She was totally unprepared.

"Bells, sit down." Charlie said in a low voice.

_He was calm. Too calm. _

Bella's heartrate kicked up a notch as she sank down into one of the vacant armchairs. She fussed with her hair, desperately trying to think of something to say to defend herself, but came up with nothing but a measly, "I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Sorry is not going to cut it anymore, kiddo." Charlie continued in the same grave tone. "I learned some harsh truths tonight. I learned that I've been a complete fool. Everyone I loved and trusted has lied to my face every day…_for years_. And that includes you. My own daughter. My little girl. _Why would you want to kill yourself?"_ His voice finally broke as he waited for her to answer.

The tears began to flow unchecked down Bella's cheeks and dripped from her chin into her lap. She felt as weak as a kitten. She was too sad to cry out and wail, or to even attempt to beg her father's forgiveness, because it was too little, too late. She was forever tormented by a past that could not be undone.

"I could try and explain…but its not going to change anything." She whispered hoarsely. "I made some very bad decisions, Dad. I can't take them back. I can't make you feel better. You're right. Saying sorry is not enough anymore, but I don't know what else to say or do."

"I've failed as a parent." Charlie's replied roughly. His hands hung limply over his knees as he sat forward on the old couch. His eyes were red-rimmed and glassy with tears.

"You haven't failed…" Bella pleaded.

"I have." Charlie wouldn't be comforted. "I've failed in the worst way. I've failed to protect you from the monsters that were in plain sight. I just didn't see what was right in front of my eyes."

"Dad, there's nothing you could have done. You didn't know." Bella's eyes swam with tears and she hurried to scrub them from her face.

"I should have known. And my so-called friends should have been the first to tell me." Charlie agreed bitterly. "But they lied. Just like everyone else."

"Billy had no choice…" Bella tried to defend Jacob's father.

"Of course, he had a choice!" Charlie's temper flared like a hot white flame for a second, before it just as quickly died again. "Don't you dare defend him to me, Bella. I won't be taken for a fool again. Renee was right to want to escape this damn town. She did the right thing taking you away. She saved you from the monsters. But then you came back and they found you anyway. Well not anymore. I won't have you or the boys put at risk anymore. We're going to get out of this godforsaken town for good and leave the monsters to feed on themselves."

"Dad, please, we can't just run away. It doesn't work like that. You're hurt. I understand that, but…"

"But nothing, Bella!" Charlie interrupted her. "You have a decision to make, my girl. You're an adult and I can't force you to come with me. But I have to think of those boys. I won't have them put in danger. I am going to protect them the way I should have protected you. It's dangerous here and they have been through enough. I was hoping to find refuge here, but I've realised I can't be around Billy or any reminders of my past. I don't trust him. He's not who I thought he was. My whole life has been a sham. I'm done with this cursed town and everyone in it."

"Dad, you can't go. You can't take Ben away. I love him. I love you. You can't ask me to make a decision like that. Its not fair." Bella cried.

Charlie's face crumbed as he stood up and pulled his sobbing daughter into his arms. He stroked the back of her head as she shook against him with the force of her tears. Bella cried as if her brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of her every pore. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. Her chin trembled as if she was a child as small as Ben. She breathed heavier than she ever had before. She was gasping for air that simply wasn't there. The thought of losing Ben was squeezing her heart into pieces. It was an impossible choice. Why couldn't Charlie see that wherever he ran it would never be far enough?

Her hysterics were cut off by the harsh ringing of her cell phone. She broke out of her father's embrace and went to answer it, her eyes so blurry with tears she couldn't make out who was calling. She was so certain that it was Jacob that she answered right away without thinking.

"Hello." She said shakily.

There was a short pause before someone answered. "Bella, my love. Please, don't hang up. We need to talk." Edward said.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	35. Chapter 35

**Ben**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thank you to everyone for the kind reviews on this story and for being so patient with me because of the lack of updates while I battle my muse. **_

**Chapter Thirty-Five-Running Away**

Dread crept over Bella like an icy chill, numbing her brain. In this frozen state she wasn't able to think straight. She heard Edward whisper her name over and over again, his honey-eyed words dripping poison in her ear. She knew she was going to have to answer him, but she couldn't get her vocal cords to work.

"Bells." Charlie could see the distress on her face. His brows drew down into a deep frown. "Who is it?"

All Bella could hear was the loud ticking of the wall clock in the kitchen like the timer on a bomb. She wished she could slow time down, stop it or reverse it completely. The continued dread was like an invisible demon sitting heavy on her shoulder. She watched as Charlie approached her, his eyes showing increasing impatience.

"Who's calling, Bella?" He paused, his eyes narrowing almost to slits. "Its him, isn't it?" He reached for her cell phone, intending to snatch it from her, but Bella backed away from him, holding it close to her chest. "Give me the phone, Bella." He demanded again.

"No." She rasped, finally finding her voice. "You need to calm down, Dad. You are not helping."

Charlie scowled as he remained in a standoff against his daughter. His anger was showing no signs of abating. Bella kept him at bay with her free hand, begging him with her eyes to let her handle Edward.

"What do you want?" She finally asked Edward as she pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Is that Charlie I can hear in the background?" Edward asked warily. "Are you okay, my love?"

Bella wanted to scream bloody murder down the phone at him. The arrogant asshole had no idea of the trouble he had set in motion because of his meddling. A lick of anger overrode her dread and she launched into an angry tirade at him, letting loose a string of expletives that would have made even a sailor blush.

Edward was palpably shocked by her angry outburst. He took a minute to recover his wits before he dared speak again. "Bella, please, darling. You need to calm yourself. Every little thing I have ever done was with your safety in mind. You know how much I love you. How much I want to protect you. Your wellbeing is my top priority."

"You don't know the meaning of love!" Bella fired back at him. "You have no conscience. All you want to do is control me, like Carlisle does with all of you. I can't believe you and he had me fooled for so long. Well my eyes are well and truly open now, Edward Mason Cullen. You can't control me anymore."

"I see." Edward's tone was calm, too controlled. "That dog has really poisoned your mind against me."

Bella nearly bit off her tongue in frustration as she answered him. "This has nothing to do with Jake and everything to do with you. Stop twisting things to try and suit yourself."

"I think its you who are twisting things, my love." Edward continued in the same neutral tone. "I had a particular reason for calling you today. I had a hard decision to make. But your reaction has made that decision a whole lot easier."

"Give me that phone." Charlie snapped impatiently as he swiped it out of Bella's hand, but he was already too late, Edward had hung up.

* * *

Bella's face was red with suppressed rage, and when Charlie tried to put his hand on her shoulder, she swung around and unleashed the rest of her pent-up fury on him. "You had no right to snatch my phone away from me. You are as bad as Edward trying to control me."

"How dare you compare me to him!" Charlie rounded on her. "I am trying to protect you."

"NO!" Bella's knuckles were white from clenching her fists too hard. "You are trying to emotionally blackmail me by threatening to take Ben and Luka away if I don't agree to come with you. You know how much I love them."

The tips of Charlie's ears turned red as he stared at her. "That's not what I was doing."

"Yes, it is." Bella cried. "I'm sick of being manipulated. Don't you do it, too."

"Bells, I'm trying to keep you and the boys safe. Why can't you see that?" Charlie tried again.

"For once shut up and listen, Dad. Really listen." Bella cut in desperately. "We can't run away. There's no place on this earth where we can hide that they wouldn't eventually manage to track us down. You don't have the full story. Esme only told you part of it."

"What do you mean?" Charlie's face had paled as he picked up on the urgency in her tone.

"I wasn't marrying Edward because I loved him." Bella admitted flatly, all her anger dissipating like a puff of smoke.

"Then why?"

"I was marrying Edward because I had a price on my head." Bella revealed in the same flat tone as she finally told Charlie about her promise to the Volturi.

* * *

"Where we going, Luka?" Ben asked tremulously as he clung tightly to his big brother. The boys were like ghosts in the darkness as they fled the Black's little redwood house. They had climbed out of the bedroom window after Luka had overhead Bella's fraught conversation with her father about the Volturi. It had spurred Luka on to make the heart-breaking decision to leave.

"When I first brought you here, I thought it was going to be safe, Ben. But it's not." Luka apologised thickly. Streaming tears cleansed his red cheeks. Few droplets remained, forgetting their way as the path was swept from beneath them, consequently blurring his vision with waves of sadness only the broken encounter. The salty release calmly flowed into his mouth so that all he could taste was his own sorrow.

"I scared, Luka." Ben sobbed. He was so frightened. He didn't understand what was happening. He couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking him. His little heart was racing and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and hide. They needed help. But no one would, no one was there. Only Luka. "I forgot Wilbur." He cried.

Luka sighed as he did his best to comfort the distressed boy. "I'm sorry, Ben. But you've got me. Haven't I always looked after you?"

Ben gulped in the frigid air as he nodded. Luka cradled the back of his head, wrapping Ben tighter in his jacket to shield him from the cold. "We're going to get back to the house and get the rest of your things, then get out of here. It's the only way to keep you safe, Ben."

Ben buried his tearstained face in his big brother's shoulder and clung to him for dear life. There was no one he trusted more than Luka.

* * *

Paul's shoulders were slumped and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze as he handed the keys to the yellow Porsche to Alice. "I'm sorry, Pixie." He said dejectedly. "But you and Esme can't stay on the res. Jake's right." He kicked a small stone out of his way in frustration. "I wish things could be different."

"I understand, Paul." Alice said with a sad smile. "Esme and I were prepared for that outcome anyway. Please, don't feel guilty."

"But where will you go?" Paul asked, his dark eyes alight with concern. "You need protecting."

"Esme and I can protect ourselves. Don't worry. We'll find someplace to hide out for a while. We won't go too far." Alice sucked on her lower lip as she glanced anxiously at Esme, who was sitting curled up in the passenger seat of the Porsche staring sightlessly into space. "I'm more worried about her." She confided to Paul. "She's frantic with worry about the boys."

"They'll be safe here." Paul promised her. "You have my word."

"Thank you." Alice gave him a grateful smile as she slid gracefully into the driver's seat and started the engine. "I'll call you."

Paul nodded as he reluctantly shut the driver's door and took a step back as Alice took off at high speed. He waited until the taillights of the Porsche were swallowed up by the night, before leaving to join his brothers on patrol.

* * *

"You were right to send them away." Billy said gruffly to Jacob as his son pushed his wheelchair over the uneven ground toward the house. "You shouldn't feel guilty about it."

"That's not what I'm feeling guilty about." Jacob's tone was troubled.

Billy twisted his head around in order to get a closer look at his son's handsome face. Jacob looked uneasy. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's something that Paul said." Jacob admitted with difficulty.

"Since when do you take any notice of what that hothead says?" Billy frowned.

"Paul's not so much of a hothead lately." Jacob didn't dwell on the fact that the little psychic's influence might have something to do with that. "He said that if Bella had been changed into a vampire, and she came seeking asylum on the res like Esme and Alice, that despite any opposition, I would have fought tooth and nail to make that happen." Jacob explained. He failed to meet his father's scrutinising gaze and sighed heavily. "Lahote's right. I would have done exactly that."

"And you don't think I wouldn't do the same if it was Sarah, or you, or your sisters. Love can make us selfish, Jake. Its human nature." Billy was forced to turn his head back around when he started to get a crick in his neck. He rubbed his aching forehead. "I need to make things right with Charlie." He muttered.

"How are you going to do that?" Jacob questioned wearily. He could only imagine what Bella was going through right now. The police chief had been pretty furious. He just hoped that Charlie would give Bella a chance to explain her side of things.

"I'll tie him down to a chair and gag him if that's what it takes to get the old fool to listen to me." A ghost of a smile spread across his face as he glanced behind at Jacob, indicating he was only half joking.

"I'd love to see that." Jacob chuckled quietly.

Their amusement was cut short by the sound of frantic yelling coming from the house. "That's Bells." Jacob told his father anxiously. They were still quite a way from the house.

"Go." Billy ordered him. "I can make my own way."

Jacob was already gone. It took him seconds to reach the house. He collided with Bella, reaching out to steady her as she stared up at him shock. "What is it?" He asked abruptly. "What's wrong?"

Bella's hands trembled and her eyes watered as she reached out and clutched Jacob's hands in hers. "They're gone."

"Who?"

"Luka and Ben!" Bella's nails dug into his skin in her desperation. "I went to check on them again and found the beds empty and the window wide open. They must have heard me and Dad arguing…"

In the distance Jacob could hear Charlie desperately calling out for Ben and Luka as he stumbled around in the dark searching for them. "I'll find them, Bells." Jacob promised as he dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head, before disappearing into the night to rally the pack.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
